


Rukia's Child

by Fictionstv



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv
Summary: Rukia's pregnancy divides Soul Society Shinigami and risks the existence of Karakura Town. Ichigo pledges to protect her with his life but will it be enough against Aizen's Arrancar armies and a wrathful Commander Yamamoto? Is one life worth it?
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The Hollow charged forward against Ichigo with its jaws wide open. Ichigo put his fists up in a futile gesture to defend himself. His expression was intense and irrationally confident.

The Shinigami saw how the human was facing down the Hollow. He would surely be killed. There was something different about this human, this odd-looking boy. He was able to see her and Hollows, he was able to break her binding spell, and now he was defending his family against the Hollow without fear.

"Was he brave or just stupid?" she wondered.

The Hollow roared and threw its frog-like head toward Ichigo for a killer bite. Rukia sped towards Ichigo and got between the Hollow and him. The Hollow's mouth pierced Rukia's shoulder and abdomen causing blood to pour onto the floor, Rukia's blood.

Ichigo watched in stunned silence as Rukia weakly pushed the Hollow's mouth away from Ichigo and herself. With a final push, Rukia sliced into the Hollow's mouth knocking out a tooth. The irritated Hollow reared its head back and roared in pain and annoyance.

Rukia fell to her knees and then onto the ground; her injuries were grave. Ichigo gave Rukia a horrified look as he saw the extent of her injuries.

"Idiot, I already told you that your power is no match for it. Either way, you're an idiot! Or did you think that everything would be over once you gave him your soul to eat?" Rukia scolded, her tone was soft and almost sad.

"I'm sorry. I just…," Ichigo stuttered sympathetically.

"Do not worry about it. That's what I would like to say. Unfortunately, I am unable to fight the Hollow," Rukia told him.

"Now, all of us can only wait until we become its food," Rukia said sorrowfully.

For the first time, Ichigo realized the mortal situation he was in. He slammed his fist on the ground in frustration. "Everyone is going to die and it's my fault," he berated himself.

Rukia could see that there was still fight in Ichigo's expression. As she could see it, there was only one solution. It was illegal, a capital crime, but there was no other way. At least it would give him a chance to live.

An image of Kaien entered her mind as she considered Ichigo's face. Other than the orange hair, Ichigo looked very similar to him. His smile, his expression of outrage, and his seriousness were now on Ichigo's face.

Rukia took a sitting position and extended out her sword. "Do you want to save your family?' she asked.

It was a rhetorical question but one that would get Ichigo's attention. "Is there a way to help them? Tell me," Ichigo asked her.

"There is a way. No, to be exact, there is only one way," Rukia said vaguely while she contemplated the act she was ready to commit.

"You become a Shinigami," she finished.

"What are you saying? How can I?" Ichigo wondered.

"Pierce the middle of your chest with this zanpakutou, and I will give you half of my Shinigami powers," Rukia explained.

"You will gain Shinigami powers temporarily and be able to fight the Hollow on equal terms. The percentage of success is not very high. If it fails you die. But there is no other way," Rukia told him.

"Okay, Shinigami. Let's give this plan a try," Ichigo agreed.

"It's Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia smiled weakly.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's hope this isn't our last meeting," Ichigo smirked.

As the Hollow charged the two, Ichigo took Rukia's sword and without hesitation sliced himself through with it. There was an intense white glow of power as Rukia's powers transferred to Ichigo. The bodies of Rukia and Ichigo disappeared for a moment as the white glow engulfed them.

Suddenly, the Hollow's left arm was sliced off. Ichigo stood by the dead arm as a Shinigami. His clothes were now the black robes of a Shinigami and he now held a large sword. His boyish looks and expression were still intact; Ichigo was still the same person as before.

Rukia stared at Ichigo in disbelief. Her clothes were pure white. Ichigo had taken all of her powers instead of only taking half. His sword was enormous. He was the source of power that had confused her senses this whole time.

Ichigo charged the Hollow and sliced off his right leg. The Hollow fell toward Ichigo for a final attempt to strike him. Ichigo raised his sword and sliced downward splitting the Hollow's head in half. The Hollow screeched and became nothingness.

Ichigo smirked at his victory over the Hollow and then collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. Rukia looked over his body in amazement. She raised her hand and flexed her fingers. She felt weak and drained of all her powers. Inside her soul was a different story.

Power surged through her body; power from Ichigo had transferred to her as well. The stream of energy went through her body and collected in one spot. Some of Rukia's spiritual energy surrounded the new orb within her. The energy pulsed and became a perfect sphere.

Rukia looked around her at the scene. She got back to her feet and checked the vital signs of Ichigo, his two sisters, and their father. Satisfied they would live, she went outside again and prepared to drag Ichigo's Shinigami body back into his body.

A figure walked up to Rukia. He was an adult in his mid-thirties, blond hair, and pale complexion. He carried a cane with him, but it didn't seem he needed it for balance. Rukia could barely see the man in the dark but then immediately recognized him.

"Urahara Kisuke," she realized.

"My…my, a Shinigami without her powers," Urahara commented.

Rukia froze and didn't say a word so as to not incriminate herself. Urahara looked over the Shinigami body of Ichigo. "Indeed, something more is at work here," he added.

"It's not what it looks," Rukia said defensively.

Urahara smiled. "Don't worry about me telling. Your secret is safe with me Kuchiki Rukia."

Urahara inspected the condition of the house and the bodies tossed around. "From the looks of things, you could use my help," Urahara offered.

* * *

**Bleach**

**Rukia's Child**

* * *

Urahara and Rukia walked into his shop; his other workers had already gone to sleep. The shop looked like a traditional Japanese shop featuring toys and candies. In reality, the shop was an outpost for Shinigami.

"You will need a gigai," Urahara said mainly to himself.

"How fast can you make it?" Rukia asked feeling apprehensive.

"Soon, it will be no problem at all," Urahara replied.

Urahara walked over to a computer and located Rukia's file. It gave him weight, height, density, spiritual pressure readings. All the information Urahara would need to create a proper gigai.

Urahara typed in several commands and watched as his system went to work on creating the gigai. Within a few minutes, a Rukia duplicate appeared. She was clothed in white.

"Try it out," Urahara offered.

Rukia approached the gigai and fused with it. Her spiritual body disappeared inside the gigai. The gigai's eyes suddenly shot open as it became alive. Rukia flexed her now human fingers and attempted to walk.

"It's a little hard to get used to at first," Urahara confessed.

"It seems acceptable," Rukia observed as she moved her limbs.

Urahara stared at Rukia as she tried out her new body; something was wrong. The gigai began to literally melt like wax. Rukia noticed it too and then gave Urahara an uncertain look.

The gigai continued to melt and then it caught fire. Within seconds, Rukia's spiritual energy caused the gigai to explode into thousands of pieces. With the gigai completely destroyed, only Rukia's soul remained.

Rukia turned to Urahara and frowned at him. "I am not happy with this product," she told him.

Urahara considered what he had done wrong. Everything was supposed to be perfect. The spiritual fluctuation he observed from Rukia was not normal. Urahara looked around his shop for something he could distract Rukia with.

"While I fix this, why don't you look at my other products," Urahara grinned.

Rukia gave Urahara a suspicious look. "I require a memory modifier," she told him.

"I got just the thing," Urahara said grabbing the object and showing it to Rukia.

Rukia frowned at the object. It was a small cylinder canister with a spring at the top. Connected to the spring was a duck head that wobbled black and forth.

"I prefer the bunny head types," Rukia said annoyed.

"Those sold out, unfortunately," Urahara excused.

Rukia sighed. "I'll take it," she relented. "I also need a soul glove," she requested.

Urahara gave her a curious look. "You intend to use him again?" he asked referring to Ichigo.

"Only until my powers return," Rukia said defensively.

Urahara gave her a sympathetic look and then handed her the glove. "I'll pay for these with the bounties I get," Rukia promised.

"Go back and repair their memories and I will make a new gigai for you," Urahara suggested.

Rukia nodded and ran off back to Ichigo's house. Urahara went back to his computer and wondered what had gone wrong. The computer analyzed Rukia's spiritual pressure; it had suddenly fluctuated just before the gigai was destroyed.

"So, it wasn't the gigai's fault," Urahara considered.

Rukia's spiritual pressure was in a state of fluctuation; it was clear she was unaware of it. Was it due to the transfer of power to that boy? Was she at risk of dying? Urahara considered these questions with curiosity.

* * *

Urahara walked into the back room of his shop and then descended into his basement. A short distance away was a small orb placed in a glass case. Urahara stared at the indestructible orb with awe and some fear.

The orb could control the spiritual fluctuations in Rukia's body. Urahara knew that the orb would be discovered eventually. Shinigami would soon lose their patience with him and take it from him. If he were to hide the orb in Rukia, her spiritual pressure would dissolve and she would be like any other soul. The orb would be hidden forever.

Urahara carefully took the glass case off the orb and then carefully grabbed the orb. Placing the orb aside on his desk, he went to work on designing a new gigai. When he was finished, he placed the orb inside the chest of the gigai where its heart would be.

Rukia walked up to the store when her task had been completed. She had replaced the memories of Ichigo's sisters and her father. She also placed Ichigo's soul back into his body and placed everyone in their beds. She repaired their wounds so it would seem nothing had happened.

"Back so soon?" Urahara asked her as she came in.

"I would have been faster if I had my powers back," Rukia said fatigued.

Urahara nodded as if he could relate. "The gigai is ready," he told her.

Rukia gave him a cautious look. "Is this going to work this time?"

"I guarantee it," Urahara promised.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Gin overlooked the bridge where Rukia and the Shinigami guards stood. The two were conversing while Renji fought for his life against his own captain. Rukia was dressed in pure white with a collar around her neck. Rope was attached to her collar to keep her from moving or escaping; she was powerless.

"Would you like me to save you?" Gin smiled referring to her execution.

"What?" Rukia gasped in disbelief.

"Captain Ichimaru, what are you saying?" the guards expressed fear and apprehension.

"So? If I want to, I can get you out of here easily," Gin offered. "Not just you, but Renji and the others as well," Gin continued.

Rukia simply stared at Gin in confusion. Why would he do such a thing? What would he hope to gain? Could he really free me and the others?

Gin leaned down and put his right hand on top of her head in a condescending way. "Just kidding," he grinned.

"Goodbye Rukia," Gin waived off and strolled across the bridge.

Rukia watched numbly as he left; her resolve shaken by Gin's words. He had given her slight hope of life and she had taken it. Her resolve to die with peace was gone. Rukia fell to her knees and screamed at him.

Gin heard the scream as he left and smiled in amusement. Then the bridge began to shake. Gin steadied himself on the bridge. It was a considerable distance if he fell. The Shinigami guards fell to their feet as Rukia's spiritual pressure unexpectedly skyrocketed.

Gin turned to face Rukia and opened his eyes in amazement. Rukia felt an intense rush as her power snapped the ropes out of her captor's hands. How is this possible? I thought all of my spiritual pressure to be taken away from me, she thought.

Gin took out his sword, not for the purpose of killing her, but to defend himself from any attack. The bridge was becoming unstable and was at risk of collapsing. Suddenly, as soon as it had happened, Rukia's power collapsed.

Rukia fell to the floor exhausted while her guards quickly got to their feet. "Can you not take care of such a small matter?" Gin insulted the guards.

"Yes, Captain Ichimaru!" one of the guards shouted and then picked Rukia up.

Gin frowned and turned away from Rukia and left the bridge.

* * *

Rukia was escorted by the guards to the site of execution and then proceeded to go back to the city. Rukia was placed in the proper spot for the execution and left there while the captains looked on.

"Let's commence with the ceremony," Commander Yamamoto ordered sternly.

"The attendance is horrible," Soi Fong commented to her vice-captain.

The Sixth Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, somberly walked up to the site of the execution. He turned away from Rukia with a pained expression. Rukia couldn't tell if he was saddened by her impending death or ashamed of her.

"Kuchiki Rukia, do you have any last words?" Commander Yamamoto asked.

"I humbly request that the drifters be sent home safely. They're here because of me," Rukia asked.

Commander Yamamoto nodded. "As you requested."

"I am grateful," Rukia said pleased.

"Release the seal of Soukyoku," Yamamoto ordered.

Rukia began to rise in the air in a crucified position and was then placed on a bridge where she could not move. The spear of Soukyoku became engulfed with flames and took the form of a giant phoenix.

Rukia watched in terror as the bird took form and screeched at her. Rukia looked down and consoled herself for the end. No pain…no regrets…there is nothing for my heart to linger in this world.

The Soukyoku spear went forward onto Rukia to incinerate her soul. Rukia braced for impact but no impact came. A powerful bright light from her body pushed the Soukyoku away causing it to screech and flare-up.

The captains watched dumbstruck by what was happening. Even the commander opened his eyes in amazement as the Soukyoku was kept at bay by the aura of Rukia. There was a blight flash that blinded the captains below.

Rukia could only see a bright light; not even the flames of the Soukyoku could be seen. As the light faded away, Rukia saw a figure standing before her; it was Ichigo. He was wrapped up in bandages but wore a Shinigami uniform. He had his sword behind him and he was wearing a cloak.

"Yo," Ichigo greeted her.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Aizen took a small device in his hand and crushed it. Spikes suddenly erupted in a circular pattern around Rukia and himself. Aizen's hand took on a reptilian greenish color and then he pushed it into Rukia's chest.

Aizen felt around and found the orb he was looking for, the Hogyoku. He suddenly felt a burning sensation as his hand remained inside her. Aizen's expression twitched, the first painful expression he had ever shown.

Aizen withdrew his hand from Rukia's chest and looked at the Hogyoku with interest. His hand immediately began to heal itself from the procedure, but it was smoking as if burned.

"What a surprise. It's awfully small," Aizen commented. "So this is the Hogyoku," he marveled.

Rukia fell to her knees; her wound began to close up until it disappeared. "Oh, the recipient is unharmed. What an incredible technique this is. Unfortunately, you are of no longer use to me anymore," Aizen said.

Aizen picked Rukia up by her collar forcing her to his eye level. "Kill her, Gin," Aizen ordered.

* * *

Captain Byakuya heard the announcement that went through Soul Society. Upon realizing Aizen's plot, Byakuya's attention focused on Aizen rather than the drifters or Rukia. Already wounded, Byakuya felt a duty to stop Aizen. He had committed an unforgivable crime.

His feelings for Rukia were mixed. It was true that the orders from the Council were void, but she did break the law as it was written. The punishment for her crime was just and according to the law even if the sentence was ordered by Aizen.

Byakuya was also conflicted by the determined words of Ichigo. The boy was silly and ignorant, but he did shake Byakuya's faith in the law. Byakuya turned to the execution site. He would answer the call.

As Byakuya sped toward the execution site, he could sense several presences. There was Rukia, his vice-captain, Renji, he had assumed dead, Ichigo, and then three captains: Aizen, Tousen, and Gin. He could also sense the weak presence of Captain Konamaru. As he concentrated he could sense another presence within the mix. It fluctuated rapidly as if unstable.

* * *

"It can't be helped," Gin smirked as he whirled his sword into action.

He pointed the sword at Rukia and ordered it to shoot, "Shinsou." The blade stretched out rapidly toward Rukia, but it missed its target.

Byakuya took the brunt of the blade while carrying Rukia; the blade had slightly sliced into Byakuya's chest causing him to bleed once more.

"Brother!" Rukia screamed as he fell to his knees.

Gin retracted his blade back and waited for orders from Aizen. "Why did you save me, brother?" Rukia kept asking.

Byakuya didn't respond but simply gave Aizen a glaring look. An amused Aizen took out his sword to finish the job; a weakened Byakuya would be no match. Before Aizen could make the kill, two blades were suddenly at his throat.

As Byakuya fell to the ground, he could once more sense the disturbance he had sensed before. It was like a heartbeat; a spiritual pressure expanded and contracted inside Rukia's body. Byakuya didn't have time to consider the strange observation before fainting on the ground.

* * *

After Aizen, Gin, and Tousen had escaped into Hueco Mundo, the 4th Division quickly moved in to assist the injured. The 4th captain and her vice-captain went to work on Konamaru and then Byakuya.

"What about the drifter?" Vice-Captain Isane asked.

 **"** One of their own seems to be taking care of them," Captain Unohana smiled.

Orihime created an orange shield over Ichigo and worked to heal his devastating injuries. Ichigo lay still as Orihime worked to revert the damage. Rukia knelt down next to her adopted brother as he lay on a cot. He told her of her older sister; her death, and the dilemma he faced in either following the law or his deceased wife's request. In the end, Rukia forgave Byakuya.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Rukia entered the 4th Division Headquarters and waited for Captain Unohana Retsu to meet her. There were several members of the 11th Division being treated; some of them were being obnoxious towards the 4th Division workers. Captain Unohana and Vice-Captain Isane greeted Rukia and then turned to the 11th Division.

"Please be cooperative and respectful. Remember that before you leave, your lives are in our hands," Unohana said pleasantly.

The 11th Division Shinigami fell silent, spooked by her words. Rukia came forth from the crowd and presented herself.

"We have something to discuss with you," Unohana told her.

Rukia entered the captain's office. Unohana sat down at her desk and gave Rukia a seat in the room. Isane stood at attention at her captain's side.

"We have discovered a large mass in your abdomen. We do not know how it was caused or when it developed, but we will need to operate soon to remove it," Unohana revealed.

"Like a tumor, cancer? Those are diseases of the living," Rukia protested.

"Not all Shinigami die from fighting. Your life could be in danger without the operation," Unohana pressed.

Rukia sunk her head in despair. "When can the operation begin?" she asked.

"We can begin the surgery for tomorrow," Unohana told her.

"Should I prepare…" Rukia muttered.

"The operation itself will not risk your life. There is nothing to worry about," Unohana said comfortingly.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, captain," Rukia stood up from her chair and bowed.

The captain and vice-captain bowed their heads to her and watched her leave. Unohana gave her vice-captain a somber look.

"It must be done,' she told Isane.

"Yes, captain," she agreed.

* * *

Rukia walked out of the 4th Division headquarters with a sense of dread. Her life seemed to be one tragedy after another. She promised herself she wouldn't tell Ichigo about the operation. It would only pain him.

Nemu approached Rukia and greeted her. Rukia didn't know the 12th Division vice-captain very well. She kept to herself and rarely showed emotion.

"My master would like to see you," Nemu told her.

"I have some people I need to consort with," Rukia dodged. She didn't like staying in the company with the 12th Division captain if she could help it.

"My master said to bring you to his office, immediately. I cannot refuse him," Nemu told her.

Rukia understood Nemu's meaning. "Then, I will go," she relented.

* * *

Captain Mayuri looked at the readings on his computer with scientific curiosity as he was analyzing the blood samples that had been left on the battlefield.

Nemu walked in with Rukia behind her. "Good, you showed up," Mayuri said pleased. 

"What do you want?" Rukia asked him.

Mayuri grinned. "You have provided me with something very valuable. Something I have never seen before. It's spectacular! I must thank you for developing it," Mayuri said excitedly.

"What? My tumor? How is that exciting?" Rukia asked insulted.

"Tumor?" Mayuri chuckled.

"Is that what Captain Unohana told you? I knew she had her own dark side to her," Mayuri commented as he continued to look at the computer screen.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with me?" Rukia demanded becoming impatient.

"You're pregnant," Mayuri grinned.

Rukia simply stared at the captain in disbelief. "Don't give me that face. Or has your mind not comprehended what I have told you," Mayuri said rudely.

"How is this possible?" a stunned Rukia asked.

Mayuri grinned. "Well, did you engage in sexual activity?" Mayuri smirked.

"No," Rukia answered defensively.

"No matter, that's not what caused it," Mayuri told her.

"Then what did?" Rukia asked annoyed.

"The most likely cause was when you transferred your powers to that Ryoku, the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo. You gave him your power so that he could be a Shinigami and, in return, some of his power went to you," Mayuri explained.

"How could I have not known this?" Rukia wondered to herself.

"You see, Nemu, women lack the curiosity and intelligence to discover things for themselves," Mayuri said to his vice-captain.

"Yes, Sir," Nemu replied.

Rukia dismissed Mayuri's comment. "Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary? Spiritual fluctuations, mood swings, an inability to control your power?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes, but I thought it was due to the Hogyoku," Rukia told him.

"I see. So Urahara Kisuke knew about it, too," Mayuri considered.

"Who else knows about this?' Rukia asked.

"The 4th Division reported their findings in the captain's meeting. The commander was furious. He wanted it destroyed. What a waste," Mayuri said dismayed. 

"That's what the operation was for," Rukia realized.

Mayuri nodded. "You should not allow this phenomenon to perish," Mayuri said seriously.

Rukia nodded in agreement. "Have me do the procedure. That way, I can study the results," Mayuri requested.

Rukia gave Mayuri a horrified look. "No, I won't let you kill it."

"It's inevitable. Whatever it is, it will be killed. You might as well do the reasonable thing and let me examine it," Mayuri reasoned.

"No, I am leaving," Rukia said and backed away.

"Nemu," Mayuri ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Nemu said obediently.

Nemu blocked the exit from Rukia. "Get out of my way," an infuriated Rukia told her.

"I'm sorry, Rukia," Nemu apologized.

Rukia glared at Nemu and raised her hand against her. "Sōkatsui" Rukia shouted and then blasted Nemu out of the way with a powerful blue colored fireball. Rukia forced herself through the door and escaped the 12th Division's district. Nemu got back to her feet and addressed her Captain. "I'm sorry, Sir," she said simply. Mayuri glared at her and then went back to his work.

* * *

As she ran down the halls, Rukia accidentally ran into Yachiru causing them both to fall down. Yachiru rubbed her head and then quickly got back onto her feet.

"Sorry about that," Rukia muttered.

"Rukia!" Yachiru said cheerfully.

"Good to meet you, too, Yachiru," Rukia acknowledged.

"Is Ichigo here? Ken wants to fight him again," Yachiru asked excitedly.

Rukia froze up a little inside. Ichigo had already left. "He went back to the living world," Rukia reported.

Yachiru frowned at that. Ikaku and Yumichika with their weapons over their shoulders approached Rukia. At first, Rukia was not sure whether they were a threat or not. "Come with us. The captain would like to talk to you," Yumichika told her.

* * *

Rukia was escorted to Kenpachi's headquarters. The office wasn't much of one; none of the paperwork had ever been done, and everything was disorganized. Kenpachi smiled warmly at Rukia with his eye patch on. Rukia bowed respectfully to the captain.

"Congratulations!" Kenpachi greeted. "What for?" Rukia wondered.

"Don't you know? You got yourself knocked up," Kenpachi informed her.

"I did not get knocked up," Rukia glared at the captain.

"Whatever, the important thing is that the baby grows strong and healthy," Kenpachi told her.

"Rukia's going to be a mommy!" Yachiru said happily.

"I have been told that Commander Yamamoto wants it destroyed," Rukia said.

"I know. The old fart hasn't had any action in centuries," Kenpachi joked.

"But you can't defy the commander," Rukia protested.

"Do you want to keep this baby?" Kenpachi asked becoming impatient.

"Yes," Rukia confessed.

"Then shut up about Yamamoto," Kenpachi told her.

"We're all with you on this one," Ikaku told her from behind at the doorway.

"Why?" Rukia questioned.

"Why do you think? The child is considered a threat to Soul Society. It must be really strong and when he grows up, I want to fight him," Kenpachi revealed.

"We also wish to fight him," Yumichika chimed in referring to himself and Ikaku.

"What? Is that the only reason?" Rukia asked horrified.

"Does there need to be another reason?" Kenpachi asked annoyed.

"What if it's a girl?" Rukia questioned.

Yachiru's eyes lit up. "That would be fun!"

"The gender doesn't matter as long as it can fight," Kenpachi told her.

Rukia gave the four smiling 11th Division Shinigami an uncertain look. They were all mad. "Does my brother know about this?" Rukia asked.

"All of the captains are aware," Kenpachi told her.

"How did he take it?" Rukia wondered.

"Don't know, he doesn't show any emotion," Kenpachi answered.

* * *

Captain Shunsui rested peacefully under a flower tree with his straw hat over his eyes. His vice-captain, Nanao, stopped by with a clipboard and frowned at her captain.

"Yes?" Shunsui asked as he continued to nap.

"What do we do about the Rukia situation?" Nanao asked him.

"What situation?' Shunsui asked.

"You didn't seem to like Commander Yamamoto's decision. Are you going to do anything foolish?" Nanao asked.

Shunsui laughed. "Wasn't planning on it but now that you mentioned it," Shunsui joked.

"This is a serious matter," Nanao pressed.

"Nanao, have you ever thought about becoming pregnant," Shunsui asked offhandedly.

Nanao was taken aback by the question. "It can't be done," she told him.

"Apparently, it can," Shunsui reminded her.

"What I mean is that it shouldn't be done," Nanao corrected herself.

"I guess," Shunsui relented.

"We don't know what could happen. The child could destroy all of Soul Society," Nanao argued.

"I know. I was just wondering," Shunsui said.

Nanao approached her captain. "I may have been a mother at one time. I don't know, anymore, I died a long time ago," Nanao confessed.

"Remember how it felt?' Shunsui asked.

"No, I don't remember any of it," Nanao told him.

Shunsui could see Nanao's emotional reaction to the subject. "Have some sake," he offered.

* * *

Rukia approached Byakuya in the middle of a cemetery. He was at the gravesite of his wife. The wind picked up sending pink petals into the air around them. Rukia looked down at the tombstone and saw her sister's name on the description. Byakuya didn't say a word to her but laid flowers at the grave and then stood up.

"Will you go through with the operation?" he asked her.

Rukia grimaced. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't," Rukia admitted.

"Did you have a choice before?' Byakuya asked.

"No, believe me, it was a freak accident. I never intended for it to happen," Rukia pleaded.

"I believe you. Your parents died when you were just an infant in the living world. They were unprepared to properly take care of you. You and your sister died as a result. Do not make the same mistake," Byakuya told her.

"Brother…," Rukia wondered.

"My promise to you encompasses both you and the child," Byakuya said finally.

"Thank you," Rukia said tearfully.

"I have many sins to make up for. I will give you passage to the living world," Byakuya offered.

* * *

Rukia found Renji's quarters; it was night. "Renji," she greeted sadly.

"Rukia! Is it true? How?" Renji asked.

"It's true. I don't know how it happened," Rukia answered.

"It's Ichigo's child, isn't it?" Renji asked.

Rukia nodded in confirmation. Renji grimaced but pretended to smile to hide his pain." I should have been there for you Rukia. I should have defied orders when we came for you," Renji sat down on his bed. Rukia sat with Renji.

"Don't blame yourself. Everything is all right now," Rukia told him.

"No, it's not. You will be a fugitive again and there is nothing I can do," Renji said helplessly.

"You don't have to do anything, Renji. You have nothing to prove. Just be there," Rukia told him.

"Things are going to get rough for some time," Renji warned her.

"I know," Rukia said sadly.

"I admire your bravery," Renji admitted.

Rukia smirked at that. "I am not brave."

"When I went up against your brother, I was trembling," Renji smiled.

"I think everyone feels that way," Rukia chuckled. Renji frowned as he realized what came next.

"I will walk you to it," he offered, referring to the passageway. "Thank you, Renji," Rukia hugged him.

* * *

Moments later, Renji and Rukia approached the portal that would send Rukia back to Earth. "Be safe. Don't take unnecessary chances," Renji reminded her.

"I will," Rukia said and then waved goodbye.

Renji waved goodbye and saw her disappear. He felt so empty and helpless. The portal closed up behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Rukia didn't show up for her appointment at the 4th Division headquarters. "She's late," Unohana mentioned to her vice-captain.

A few hours later, the 4th Division sent a report to Commander Yamamoto. The commander looked over the report and then gave Soi Fong a frustrated look.

"Find her," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Soi Fong answered.

Soi Fong suddenly disappeared and prepared her squad for a search. Shinigami ninjas and 2nd Division Shinigami searched through Seireitei. The annoyed 2nd Division captain walked along the streets with her vice-captain.

"How could she do this, after we cleared her of all charges?" Soi Fong said annoyed.

"Maybe she wants to keep it," vice-captain Marechiyo suggested.

"It's not a decision for her to make," Soi Fong said angrily.

Marechiyo shrugged and tried to keep up with the captain's speed walking. "Can't you keep up, fat ass?" Soi Fong asked him.

"Hey, it's a sign of wealth and good living," Marechiyo said defensively.

"Maybe it is and maybe it's not, but it makes you slow," Soi Fong insulted.

* * *

A messenger in royal clothes appeared before Commander Yamamoto. "We have not found any trace of Kuchiki Rukia. She may have found a way to the living world."

"If that's true, then she was helped by someone on the inside. Continue your investigation and bring Captain Hitsugaya here," Yamamoto ordered.

"Sir," the messenger addressed and then sped off.

* * *

Moments later, Captain Hitsugaya approached the commander. "Kuchiki Rukia may have escaped to the living world. There, she is more dangerous there than here. Form a squad and bring her back here," Yamamoto ordered.

"For that purpose alone?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You will also be looking for any signs of Aizen in the living world. Collect all the information you can and report back regularly," Yamamoto ordered.

Hitsugaya bowed and headed off to form a squad.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya assembled a crew of mismatched Shinigami to assist him in his mission. Those on the squad were the only ones who volunteered for it. Not surprisingly, they were Ikaku and Yumichika of the 11th Division and Renji with his own personal reasons for joining. And then Captain Hitsugayo's faithful vice-captain, Rangiku, was also present.

"Our mission is to recover Kuchiki Rukia and bring her back to Soul Society," Hitsugaya began.

"What for?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"It's classified," Hitsugaya told her.

"Is it because of the baby?" Rangiku asked excitedly.

Hitsugaya frowned in annoyance. "Yes," he admitted; the rumor was supposed to be secret.

"You said there would be danger and excitement in this mission," Ikaku accused.

"There is. We are also going to track down dangerous Hollows and any strange activity in the living world. We don't know yet what Aizen is planning," Hitsugaya answered.

"I'm ready, captain," Renji stated.

Captain Hitsugaya overlooked his enthusiastic team. "Okay, let's go," he ordered.

* * *

Rukia reappeared in Karakura Town and immediately sensed a powerful disturbance. Her senses became heightened as she considered her surroundings. She was a Shinigami once more as her powers had returned.

An explosion ripped through the town causing a plume of smoke in the distance. Rukia stared at the explosion wondering what it meant. She then sensed a familiar force approaching the disturbance. "Ichigo," she realized.

Rukia sped toward the disturbance and then accelerated creating a wind storm in her wake. Once she got there, she found herself at Ichigo's school. The bodies of students were spread over a large distance. She finally found the source of death. They were two Arrancar, one of them was large and muscular while the other one was shorter and slender. The larger Arrancar was doing all the fighting; punching and slamming the body of Ichigo to the ground.

Rukia's eyes widened as she saw Ichigo beat down to the ground; his Bankai was still in his hand. What could she do if Ichigo had failed? She would have to try for his sake. The Arrancar named Yammy kicked Ichigo around for a while and then looked up at Rukia.

"Who the hell are you?" Yammy asked rudely.

The other Arrancar, Ulquiorra, gave her a glance and then dismissed her. "Leave him alone!" Rukia shouted at him.

Yammy laughed at her attempt to act tough and gave Ichigo a good kick before walking over to her. Ichigo moved his head slightly to see Rukia stand before the powerful Arrancar. "Rukia…no," he muttered.

"I'm warning you," Rukia threatened.

"Is she a threat?" Yammy asked his partner.

"No, just trash," Ulquiorra told him.

Yammy grinned and then attempted to slam her with his remaining arm. Rukia dodged the attack and then created a circle with her sword. A pillar of ice rose from the ground and entrapped Yammy's left arm. Yammy struggled to free himself from the ice but was then suddenly sliced across the chest by Rukia's blade. Rukia rose up her left hand and aimed for Yammy's head.

"Sōkatsui!" she shouted.

A blue flame hit Yammy to the face creating smoke in his face. Rukia continued to raise her hand and fired multiple bursts at Yammy. The explosions broke the pillar of ice around Yammy's arm freeing him. However, the spells knocked a stunned Yammy to the ground.

"Damn you!" Yammy screamed as he got back to his feet.

"Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia called out.

Her sword glowed white and became a pure white across the entire length of the sword. Yammy charged Rukia even as her blade became a brilliant white. Rukia dodged his attack with ease and sliced the air with her blade.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro." The ground underneath them immediately glowed and became ice. Yammy's feet were stuck to the ground as ice began to travel up his legs.

"What is this," he cried out.

Ulquiorra watched with interest as Yammy suddenly became encased in a pillar of ice that reached for the sky. Rukia considered the frozen Yammy and then to the other Arrancar.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Ulquiorra addressed.

"You're going to pay for what you have done to these people," Rukia vowed.

"You are referring to this low-level trash," Ulquiorra wondered.

"Yes, these humans I have sworn to protect," Rukia said angrily.

"I was not sent to kill these humans. I was only sent to kill one, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ulquiorra informed her.

"You can't have him," Rukia gritted her teeth at him.

"Aizen believed the one named Ichigo may be a threat to him. I can see now that this is not the case. As soon as my partner frees himself, we will be departing," Ulquiorra said.

Yammy suddenly broke through the ice thrashing pieces in all directions. "I think you have embarrassed yourself enough, Yammy," Ulquiorra remarked.

"I'll kill her!" Yammy shouted irrationally.

Rukia rose up her left hand and created a glowing orb of blue flames. Ulquiorra watched with interest as she pointed it at Yammy. The large Arrancar took a deep breath and created a cero blast in his mouth. Rukia tensed up as the two blasts hit each other at the same time. There was an explosion that created a trench in the ground. Yammy stumbled back dazed as his attack was nullified. Rukia aimed once more at Yammy with the intent to kill.

"Byakurai" Rukia shouted out.

An electrical current went through the air towards Yammy. Ulquiorra suddenly phased next to Yammy and blocked it with his hand. Yammy gave Ulquiorra a relieved smile but was suddenly punched back in the gut. Yammy fell to the ground with a thud.

"Idiot, the intensity of the spell could have killed you," Ulquiorra lectured to Yammy.

Ulquiorra walked away from the battle and pinched the air. A dimension opened allowing space for him and Yammy to escape to Hueco Mundo.

"Leaving?" Rukia asked.

"Do not consider this a victory. You cannot fight us and keep your comrades alive. I was sent to determine one thing and that purpose has been accomplished. Ichigo is no threat to Aizen, but it seems we have underestimated you, Kuchiki Rukia," Ulquiorra remarked.

Rukia watched helplessly as the two Arrancar disappeared into their dimension. As soon as they were gone, Rukia ran over to the injured Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo. Two figures suddenly phased onto the battlefield: Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Sorry for our lateness," Urahara apologized.

"Can you help them?' Rukia asked.

"I can try," Yoruichi attempted.

Yoruichi came over to Orihime and gave her a pill to heal her injuries. Ichigo was brought to a sitting position and gave Rukia a weak expression. He was bruised up from the fight with Yammy.

"What happened?' Rukia asked him with concern.

"I lost control," Ichigo admitted.

"Lost control of what?" Rukia asked him.

Ichigo looked away. "Is it the Hollow inside you?" Rukia guessed.

"I failed to protect them," Ichigo said referring to the others. "You could have been killed," Ichigo told her.

"I am tougher than I look," Rukia smirked.

"Don't worry about it. If you want to protect your friends, just get stronger. If you want to control the Hollow inside you, then crush it," Rukia told him.

"It's not that easy,' Ichigo dismissed her.

"Come with me," Rukia said forcing him to stand.

* * *

Ichigo regained his body but his wounds still remained. Rukia worked to patch him up. After she was done, his forehead and various parts of his arm and chest were bandaged up. They were at Urahara's shop.

"Thank you, Rukia," Ichigo said in a depressed tone.

"You're welcome," Rukia allowed as she finished the last bandage.

"How are the others?" Ichigo asked.

"They will be fine," Rukia said vaguely.

Ichigo sighed and felt crushed with guilt. "Ichigo, in battle people get hurt, even killed. You need to understand this," Rukia pointed out.

"I can't accept that, I won't put my friends in danger like that again," Ichigo vowed.

"So, you're going to control everyone to keep them safe?" Rukia mocked.

"That's right," Ichigo confirmed.

"Don't be a fool. They went up against the enemy of their own free will," Rukia yelled at him.

"I don't need this. I don't need you pointing out my shortcomings," Ichigo said irritably.

"Your only shortcoming is not in your muscles but in your head," Rukia said pointing her index finger at his forehead.

"Thanks," Ichigo said sarcastically and began to sulk once more.

Rukia realized he was not ready to hear the news of her pregnancy. "Let me tell you about my vice-captain. He was a lot like you," Rukia began.

"What happened to him?" Ichigo asked.

"He died a long time ago. It was a night I will never forget…"

* * *

Rukia finished her story to Ichigo. He could only stare at her in amazement. "I didn't know," he said after a long pause.

"It's okay," Rukia allowed.

"I won't die as he did. I will fight for life, not pride," Ichigo promised.

"I know you will," Rukia smiled.

Rukia caressed Ichigo's face affectionately. Suddenly, power surged through Rukia's hand and began healing Ichigo's wounds. Within a few seconds, Ichigo was completely healed.

"I didn't know you were such a healer," Ichigo said stunned.

Rukia pulled her hand away; she had not expected such a reaction. "Now, are you going to keep your town safe? Are you going to slay Hollows?" Rukia challenged.

"Damn straight," Ichigo said with resolve.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia went back to Ichigo's house to talk about what had occurred recently. Rukia was in a new gigai, a courtesy of Urahara for the last stunt he pulled with her last gigai. Rukia beat off Kon, the living stuffed lion, and then looked around inside Ichigo's room.

"I sense something," Rukia said.

The light fixture suddenly fell off revealing four Shinigami in gigai. Renji, Ikaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor. Rukia gave an uncertain look as the four took their spots in the room together. Ichigo was more annoyed than anything else.

"What are you doing here and what did you do to my ceiling?" Ichigo asked outraged.

"We are an assembled team to track Arrancar activity in the living world," Renji began.

Renji then proceeded to explain the three types of Arrancar and their capabilities. Captain Hitsugaya suddenly appeared in the window. He looked like a strange-looking teenager.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya has been here the entire time but wouldn't cooperate in entering through the ceiling like the rest of us," Rangiku remarked.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo addressed upon seeing him.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," an irked Hitsugaya replied.

Hitsugaya addressed the group and commanded their respect with his authority. "We have a problem to sort out," Hitsugaya began.

"Rukia has entered the living world, illegally, and a warrant for her arrest has been filed. I have received orders to bring her back to Soul Society," Hitsugaya said.

"What the hell for?" Ichigo asked outraged.

Hitsugaya gave Rukia a look of disbelief. "He doesn't know?" he wondered.

"Know what?" Ichigo became agitated.

Hitsugaya ignored Ichigo's question. "Suffice to say, I suspect that some of you will not assist me with this arrest," Hitsugaya said of his squad.

No one in the group said a word confirming Hitsugaya's suspicion. "In addition, I don't believe Rukia will come, peacefully," Hitsugaya gave her another look. Rukia looked away confirming it.

"We cannot fight amongst ourselves while these Arrancar appear. If more than ten of these Vast Lords exist, Soul Society is doomed. We need as many people as we can. After the Arrancar and Aizen have been dealt with, we can then concentrate on Rukia," Hitsugaya reasoned.

"It may take months, several months to sort this entire thing out," Hitsugaya reminded the group and then gave Rukia a comforting smile.

"Any objections?" Hitsugaya asked.

"None, captain," Rangiku chimed in. The rest of the group agreed.

"What the hell is this about?" Ichigo demanded.

"Ichigo, I will explain later," Rukia said softly.

"Squad, move out," Hitsugaya ordered.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia walked down the beach. It was near sunset. "Why the secrecy? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked with a concerned expression.

"Ichigo….there's no easy way to put this," Rukia began.

"Just spit it out," Ichigo insisted.

"I'm pregnant," Rukia said finally and looked away.

Ichigo absorbed the information and felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. "You're pregnant?" he questioned.

Rukia nodded. "Rukia! You need to be more careful. You went up against the two Arrancar while you're pregnant!" Ichigo lectured her.

Rukia suddenly felt confused by Ichigo's reaction. "I mean, what happens to the baby when you become a Shinigami?" Ichigo questioned.

"Should you even be fighting and why does Soul Society want to arrest you?" Ichigo continued.

Rukia heard Ichigo's rapid questioning but it didn't sink in. "Ichigo…," she hesitated.

"What?" Ichigo stared at her with his typical look.

"It's yours," she said softly.

Ichigo simply stared at her. His hands began to shudder. "How?" he asked softly.

"When you took my powers, when you became a Shinigami, it created a new spiritual entity inside me," Rukia attempted to explain.

Ichigo sat down on a park bench with Rukia joining him. "Does this happen to Shinigami often, these power transfers…," Ichigo asked.

"No, there has never been a documented instance of a Shinigami ever becoming pregnant. That's why Soul Society wants to arrest me," Rukia told him.

"Why do they want to arrest you?" Ichigo asked confused.

"They believe the baby inside me is a threat. The child inside of me is extremely powerful and is unstable. It could kill me," Rukia explained.

"Is this like last time? Are they going to execute you?" Ichigo asked becoming chocked up.

"No, if I abort the child the charges are dropped," Rukia answered.

"But you won't?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"I want to keep it. I don't want to abort a life. It's doesn't belong to Soul Society or me. It belongs to us," Rukia told him.

"Rukia, I want you to keep it. We'll find some way to get through this. I will protect you until my last breath," Ichigo vowed.

"I know you will but this is too big of a burden. I should leave, go across the world, and live a quiet life," Rukia told him.

"No, stay with us, stay with friends. There are people here that will help you," Ichigo objected.

"I don't know what will happen," Rukia admitted.

"I don't know either, but we'll get through it together," Ichigo said determinedly.

* * *

Ichigo walked Rukia to the front door of his house. His sister Karin answered the door and gave Rukia a strange look.

"Dad, Ichigo brought a girl home," Karin announced.

Rukia blushed red at the remark. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"This will work out fine," Ichigo assured her.

Isshin Kurosaki came to the door. "Come on in," he greeted them with a smile.

* * *

Isshin gave Rukia a cup of tea. "Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia said gratefully.

"Call me Isshin," Isshin smiled.

"She needs a place to stay temporarily….her house burned down," Ichigo lied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Isshin said sympathetically.

"It was terrible…I barely managed to escape," Rukia became teary-eyed.

"That sounds terrible," Isshin said becoming almost as emotional as her.

"We have to let her stay," Yuzu concluded. Karin rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"I think there is space enough in Yuzu's room. Is that okay?" Isshin asked his daughter.

"Sure," Yuzu said brightly.

"Thank you so very much," Rukia said graciously.

"Stay as long as you like," Isshin offered.

* * *

A new bed was placed in Yuzu's room. "That was a little too easy," Ichigo commented to Rukia.

"Is it so hard to believe I have good acting skills?" Rukia asked.

"It's just because my dad is gullible," Ichigo remarked.

Rukia looked over the bed in Yuzu's room. "It's a definite improvement over the closet," Rukia joked.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki busied himself with a cigarette a few blocks away from his house with his Shinigami robes on. Urahara calmly walked up to him as he continued to smoke.

"Isshin Kurosaki, a nice night to smoke," Urahara commented.

"I only smoke when I am thinking about her," Isshin said referring to his deceased wife.

"Oh, and why now?" Urahara asked curiously.

"I finally saw her today," Isshin said referring to Rukia.

Urahara gave a knowing look. "You have seen her before, haven't you?" Urahara asked.

"Yes, but this was the first time she introduced herself to me as a normal woman," Isshin noted.

Urahara nodded. "What will you do?" he asked.

"A part of me wants to reward Ichigo for getting together with a much older and sophisticated woman. But a part of me also wants to punish him for allowing this to happen," Isshin said taking another smoke.

"You shouldn't be too hard on the boy. Imagine what he must be feeling right now," Urahara noted.

"That's true. When I found out we were pregnant with Ichigo, I dropped everything. My whole world changed," Isshin said.

"I remember," Urahara recalled.

"So, why are you so interested in this?" Isshin asked.

"I also remember the past, and I do not wish to repeat it," Urahara said with a grave look.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Yammy appeared before the throne of Aizen in Hueco Mundo. "Go ahead, show us what you saw and felt in the human world," Aizen requested.

"As you wish," Ulquiorra submitted.

Ulquiorra grabbed a hold of his right eye and then popped it out of its socket. He then proceeded to crush it so that it turned into dust.

"Please, look carefully," Ulquiorra requested. Aizen closed his eyes and experienced the images.

"I see. So that's why you decided it wasn't worth killing him," Aizen considered.

"Yes, Sir," Ulquiorra replied loyally.

"That's weak. If I were there, I would have killed them all with a single attack," Grimmjow commented.

"And Yammy, look how you got beat up," Grimmjow ridiculed.

"Hey, Grimmjow, didn't you watch? I got beat up by the woman, not the kid," Yammy said irritably.

"You really don't get it. I would have killed them all with one attack," Grimmjow boasted.

"Enough. Our problem is not the kid's current state, but his potential strength is quite strong. He could destroy himself or become one of our pawns," Ulquiorra pointed out.

"That's what I am saying is weak. What if he becomes too powerful and then becomes a problem for us," Grimmjow argued.

"Then, I will finish him off," Ulquiorra promised.

"Apart from what your brothers may say, I am impressed with your work, Ulquiorra," Aizen stepped in. Grimmjow became silent upon Aizen's praise.

"It is true that the boy's potential is of interest, but I am more interested in the woman," Aizen said.

"Kuchiki Rukia, she is not even a seated officer in Soul Society," Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Nor is the boy. I have seen Rukia's level of skill. She has improved dramatically in a short time. Find out how," Aizen ordered.

"It shall be done," Ulquiorra bowed.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Ichigo grabbed a hold of Deirio's hand and kept it from piercing Chad's body. Ichigo threw off the Arrancar's hand. The Arrancar withdrew creating space between them. Rukia ran onto the scene joining Chad and Ichigo.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked concernedly.

"I am still a Shinigami," Rukia reminded him.

"You shouldn't be here," Ichigo argued.

"I have every right to be here," Rukia yelled back.

"It's not all about you," Ichigo shot back.

Chad and the Arrancar simply stared as the two fought. "I don't care what you are fighting about, but I will kill you all," Deirio promised.

"Chad, keep Rukia safe," Ichigo ordered.

Rukia popped a pill in her mouth and became a Shinigami. Ichigo glared at her; the argument was finished. "I guess I will have to finish this quickly then," Ichigo said annoyed.

"You won't be finishing anything at all," Deirei told him.

"Step aside, Ichigo, I will handle this," Rukia said confidently.

"Chad, keep her gigai safe," Ichigo ordered.

"Right…," Chad attempted to control the whacky gigai.

Deiroi attacked with his outstretched fingers again. Rukia blocked the attack with her blade. The Arrancar swiped at her nearly slicing her neck. Rukia sailed into the sky to avoid the attack.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled alarmed.

Rukia jumped off a telephone pole and rocketed toward the Arrancar. The two met in the air and collided. The two broke off from their attack and landed back on the ground. Rukia took her sword and whirled it into place.

"Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia called out her sword.

The Arrancar watched as her sword and hilt became a brilliant light. Ichigo and Chad became amazed at the intense power of the sword's glow. Rukia phased next to the Arrancar and made a circular motion with her sword. The ground became a glowing white and suddenly the ground turned to ice. The Arrancar escaped from the ice and jumped into the air. Rukia watched patiently as the air within the circle turned to ice pinning the Arrancar in mid-air. The frozen body of the Arrancar suddenly exploded into thousands of pieces of flesh and ice shards.

Rukia strolled back to Ichigo and Chad who were busy wrestling down Rukia's gigai. "Did you take care of that guy?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't be back if it weren't the case," Rukia said proudly.

"Your sword?" Ichigo wondered.

"It's one of the most beautiful zanpakutous in Soul Society. A weapon that is bound to the ice and snow family of zanpakutous," Rukia explained.

"I wasn't able to move up the ranks or even received a seated position despite my skill," Rukia commented.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"It was my brother. He didn't want me to face combat. It was for my safety," Rukia said bitterly.

Ichigo realized what Rukia meant and realized he had tried to do the same thing Byakuya had done. "Oh," Ichigo remarked.

Suddenly, a powerful spiritual pressure hit them; an overwhelming power. Ichigo, Chad, and Rukia looked up and saw a figure in the sky. He had a pale complexion, blue eyes, and blue hair. He had a hole in his chest and wore a white uniform like Deiroi.

"I'm Grimmjow," he introduced with a laugh. Grimmjow dropped down and landed on the ground and then calmly walked up to the three.

"Now which one of you is the strongest?" he asked.

The three simply stared as his presence overwhelmed them. Suddenly, Grimmjow sped toward Rukia for a finishing blow. Chad got in front of Rukia at the exact moment and absorbed the attack.

"Not you!" Grimmjow realized as he destroyed Chad's armored arm.

Rukia stared at Chad in shock as he fell at her feet. Grimmjow was about to turn on her when Ichigo sped towards him for an attack. Turning away from Rukia, Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo's attempt. Ichigo and Grimmjow clashed in the air and then disappeared in the sky. Rukia couldn't see Ichigo visibly anymore, but she could feel the shockwaves when they hit. Rukia looked over at Chad; his arm had been shredded like before.

"Don't worry about me. Help Ichigo," Chad said weakly.

Rukia nodded and sped off toward the fight.

* * *

Moments later, Ichigo swung his sword blasting Grimmjow with full force. The beam slashed Grimmjow's chest and arms in an explosion of spiritual energy. When the smoke faded, Grimmjow laughed at the attempt.

"Not bad Shinigami. You're worth killing now," Grimmjow said elatedly.

Ichigo gave an exhausted look. His face was bloody and he was starting to lose control of his mind. Grimmjow grinned and took out his sword as if to attack. Rukia suddenly phased onto the scene at Ichigo's side.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Shut up and calm yourself," Rukia scolded.

Grimmjow took out his sword and pointed it at Rukia. "This is our fight, Shinigami. Get out of the way or I will kill you, too," Grimmjow threatened.

Rukia's eyes glowed light blue while a white aura flowed around her. The light became so intense Grimmjow could not longer see Rukia or Ichigo. Rukia calmly raised her hand and aimed for Grimmjow.

"What is this?" Grimmjow cried out in surprise.

"Begone!" Rukia shouted.

A beam of light hit Grimmjow stunning him. The Arrancar put his hands in front of him to block the beam but was thrown high into the air. Grimmjow cursed and screamed as his body was thrown miles away from the city. As soon as it came, Rukia's brilliant aura faded returning her to normal. Ichigo collapsed on the ground, devastated by his wounds. Rukia gave him a pitying look. Ichigo's eyes went back to normal and then he fainted.

* * *

The Shinigami and Ryoku gathered on top of a tall building to assess the situation. Orihime was busy healing the wounded. After Chad, she went to heal Ichigo, but he asked her to heal the others first. The Shinigami had won this round but barely. Five Arrancar had been destroyed, but it required that their restrictions be lifted to beat them. The only ones that weren't hurt were Rukia and Yumichika who didn't fight.

"I lost," Ichigo said of the fight.

"Don't be stupid. You're alive, so you won," Rukia scolded.

"I couldn't keep the others safe," Ichigo said of the other wounded.

"You were fighting the most powerful of the Arrancar. Don't be hard on yourself," Rukia told him.

Ichigo sighed and nodded. "I am going to take a walk," Ichigo said and then left.

* * *

Grimmjow appeared before Aizen's throne as a bloody mess; Tousen was with him.

"Welcome home, Grimmjow," Aizen greeted with amusement.

"Well, is there anything you have to say for yourself," Tousen asked.

"Not a damn thing," Grimmjow said defiantly.

"Allow me to execute this man!" Tousen requested holding Grimjow's collar.

"You just have a personal grudge against me," Grimmjow accused. "Just those who sow discord," Tousen replied. Grimmjow laughed rudely at him.

"You're good at hoisting up that great cause of yours," Grimmjow mocked.

"Yes, justice without a great cause is simply slaughter. That same slaughter in pursuit of that great cause….is justice," Tousen declared as he sliced off Grimmjow's arm. Tousen immediately used a fire spell to incinerate Grimmjow's arm.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow screamed as he felt the pain of losing his arm. Giving Tousen a vengeful look, Grimmjow reached for his sword against Tousen.

"I'll kill you," he screamed.

"Grimmjow, stop. If you were to attack Tousen here, I would no longer have a reason to pardon you," Aizen reminded him. Grimmjow pulled back from Tousen and stood before Aizen, not out of obedience but fear.

"Tell me about the woman?" Aizen asked.

"What about her?" Grimmjow asked disrespectfully.

"Did she give you those wounds?" Aizen asked.

"The one on my chest is from the kid, the others are from hers," Grimmjow admitted.

"So, the boy is becoming stronger, even within a short amount of time. And the woman, Kuchiki Rukia, doesn't seem to have a limit," Aizen marveled.

"It was a cheap shot, nothing more," Grimmjow said irritably.

"You may go, Grimmjow," Aizen said dismissively. Grimmjow walked off in a huff. Tousen also went on his way. Aizen descended from his throne and found Gin close by.

"Playing with your subordinate? That's not a nice thing to do," Gin teased.

"So, you saw?" Aizen wondered.

"Rukia sure has changed," Gin grinned.

"The last time I felt any kind of pain was a long time ago, but when I reached inside her to grab the Hogyoku, I felt a searing pain in my hand," Aizen revealed.

"Perhaps the Hogyoku has some special power?" Gin considered.

"Not likely. I have experimented with it many times and never felt the slightest pain," Aizen rejected.

"Then, it is her," Gin understood.

"More interesting than the boy's growing potential is her newfound strength. From all the records I have seen, there is no way Rukia could be a match against Grimmjow," Aizen said with a serious expression.

"Is she a threat?" Gin frowned.

"No, there is nothing that can get in our way," Aizen said confidently

* * *

The next day, Rukia went into Urahara's Shop seeking answers. "Hello, Rukia," Urahara greeted.

"I have some questions," Rukia requested.

"I will answer what I can," Urahara agreed.

"My spiritual pressure is out of whack. Sometimes it's weak and then it becomes unstable within seconds. I don't know if I can control it," Rukia confessed.

Urahara gave Rukia a sympathetic look. "The child growing inside you is very powerful. I can't even measure it. You are subconsciously drawing power from your child," Urahara explained.

"What can I do?" Rukia asked.

"You can learn to suppress your child's reiatsu or you can learn to channel it," Urahara suggested.

"You mean, use my child's reiatsu to fight?" Rukia asked, not liking that idea.

"As I see it, you both have an interest in your survival. I know a little about this kind of thing," Urahara told her.

"You do?" Rukia wondered.

"It happened a long time ago," Urahara recalled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Over 100 Years Ago**

Urahara entered the captain's chambers where meetings always took place. He suddenly realized to his shock and amazement that he was the last one to show.

"Looks like, I'm the last one to show," Urahara realized.

"He looks like a few cans short of a six-pack," Shinji, 5th Division Captain commented.

"It does appear that way," Vice-Captain Aizen considered.

"Nice to meet you all," Urahara greeted awkwardly.

"Say what?" Shinji wondered.

"So, is it okay to continue?" Urahara asked reluctantly.

"You're already a captain. Why don't you stand tall?" Yoruichi, 2nd Division Captain, berated him.

"It seems everyone has arrived," Commander Yamamoto determined. "Let us begin with the promotion ceremony," he ordered.

"The former 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division, Urahara Kisuke, who stands before us, you are now the newly appointed captain of the 12th Division," Commander Yamamoto declared.

* * *

Captain Urahara approached his new office. The old captain was working on packing her stuff. Her vice-captain was assisting her and then gave Urahara a dirty look.

"Hello, Kirio Hikifune," Urahara greeted warmly.

"I will be gone soon and then you can have it to yourself," Kirio assured him.

"No hurry really," Urahara allowed.

"This is my lieutenant, Hiyori," Kirio introduced.

Urahara bowed respectfully to the small vice-captain but was given a sneer in return. Kirio finished her packing and walked over to Urahara. "She'll get over it eventually," she smirked.

"So, you will be a part of Division 0, the Royal Guard?' Urahara asked curiously.

"Yes, it's really exciting," Kirio smiled.

"What is the King like?" Urahara continued.

"It's so hard to describe. There is power, wisdom, and…love," Kirio answered.

* * *

Urahara brought forth a former prisoner of the depths, Mayuri, to be his vice-president of the Technological Development Branch and effectively the Third Seat of the 12th Division. An anti-social individual, Mayuri didn't fit in with most of the other Shinigami officers.

Urahara created a laboratory within the 12th Division. It was the first of its kind in Soul Society. While he was gone, Hiyori and Mayuri would often fight over who had the greater seniority. The arguments were usually over trivial and mundane issues on tasks to be done.

Kirio entered Urahara's laboratory and looked around. Hiyori was stunned to see her again.

"Captain Kirio," Hiyori stood at attention.

"I am no longer your captain. I am just here to look around," Kirio told her.

Mayuri gave Kirio a glance and then continued with his work. Her power and status were of no importance to him. Urahara entered the lab and gave a look of surprise to see the former captain inspecting his equipment.

"What an unexpected pleasure," Urahara greeted.

"You have been busy," Kirio commented on his work.

"It will revolutionize how we will fight Hollows. I may even be able to create a way to end the war between Hollows and Shinigami," Urahara said excitedly.

"You're ambitious. Good luck with that," Kirio complimented.

"Are you not to be a Royal Guard?" Urahara asked confused.

"Yes, but I have been given my rest before my duties are to begin," Kirio explained.

"I see. Well, you're welcome to come anytime you want," Urahara offered.

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind," Kirio smiled and left the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hiyori demanded of Urahara.

"What do you mean?" Urahara asked defensively.

"You know what," Hiyori accused.

* * *

Kirio and Urahara drank tea in the captain's quarters. "You have done a good job with the redecoration. I never had time for that," Kirio noted.

"Lately, I have been working non-stop," Urahara admitted.

Kirio could see Urahara's fatigued face. "You should get some rest. Take a vacation," Kirio suggested.

"I can't. I am the new captain and I have to make a good impression," Urahara replied.

"I'll give a good word to the commander for you," Kirio smiled.

"You would do that?' Urahara gave her a stunned look.

"Most captains don't care about their subordinates or protecting Soul Society. You're different," Kirio explained.

"You really think so? I never thought about it like that," Urahara considered.

"What you did for Mayuri was not only kind but smart. He's much more valuable in the 12th Division than in that cell," Kirori noted.

"He is an excellent worker," Urahara agreed.

"So, what are you working on in that lab?" Kirori asked curiously.

"Imagine, if Shinigami could have children. Those children would have the spiritual makeup of their parents. Their spiritual pressure would be off the scale. We could have a community of captain-class Shinigami," Urahara revealed.

"Shinigami….having kids? How is this possible?" Kiroi asked.

"Since Shinigami aren't biological, it doesn't work the same way living humans do," Urahara began.

Kirori blushed. "I would think not," she agreed.

"But the process is the same. Spiritual material or particles from one Shinigami mix with the particles of the other Shinigami. It creates an entirely new soul," Urahara explained.

Kirori realized what Urahara was talking about as it was beginning to sink in. "You could create new souls. You could have the power of God," Kirori said.

Urahara shook his head. "It would be no different than what humans do. It's just a different process," Urahara explained.

"The only problem I have is that I don't have any test subjects. Hiyori won't do it. She made that very clear," Urahara sighed.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hiyori, I need a test subject," Urahara told her.

"So, get your own test subject, you freak," Hiyori replied.

"No, I need a female test subject. I want you to be my first test subject. You can become the first pregnant Shinigami," Urahara pitched her.

"Hell, no!" Hiyori protested.

"You will be making history," Urahara tried to persuade her.

"Get away from me!" Hiyori ran off.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kirori smiled. "That would be her reaction," she agreed.

"Hiyori said you were like a mother figure for her," Urahara recalled.

Kirori nodded. "I found her and introduced her to the life of a Shinigami. She's quite capable even with that attitude of hers," Kirori said.

Urahara nodded and took some nervous sips from his tea. "Why don't I help you out with this?" Kirori offered.

Urahara nearly choked on his tea. "But what about the Royal Guard?" Urahara asked.

"This seems more important. Don't worry about anything. We'll be careful," Kirori assured him.

* * *

Kirori was placed on a lab table. She was dressed in pure white. Mayuri was present in the lab and was working on the technical gadgetry. A nervous Urahara circled the lab to make sure everything was perfect.

"Everything is set," Mayuri reported.

Urahara carefully used spiritual ink to create a seal on Kirori's abdomen. The seal began to glow and then created a blinding light. Urahara cautiously entered Kirori's abdomen with his right hand. His hand met no resistance as it sank inside her abdomen.

Urahara suddenly glowed a faint blue as his spiritual pressure began to rise. Mayuri immediately worked to create a force field around Urahara and Kirori to prevent the lab from exploding.

Kirori felt a rush as Urahara's spiritual energy flowed into her. The spiritual particles collected inside Kirori and created a sphere of pure spiritual energy. "It's working," Urahara realized.

Urahara's hand felt a burning sensation. After a few moments, he could no longer bear the pain and then pulled out of her abdomen. Without an energy source, Urahara was not certain the pregnancy would survive.

To his amazement, the sphere absorbed the spiritual particles of the mother and was growing. "Amazing," a stunned Urahara expressed.

"Is it done?" Kirori asked.

"Yes, everything is working perfectly," Urahara declared.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Kirori entered the laboratory for a check-up after the conception. Kirori was noticeably stressed from the pregnancy.

"I have spiritual fluctuations. Sometimes I want to destroy things," Kirori said.

"That's normal," Urahara replied.

"I am having trouble controlling my reiatsu. We'll soon be discovered," Kirori said fearfully.

"The soul is growing at an accelerated rate. It won't be too long for us to see the results," Urahara consoled her.

"Urahara Kisuke, you do realize we are parents now," Kirori reminded him.

The depth of what she said struck Urahara with a powerful weight. She was right. "Once the child is born, we will give it over to a community outside Seireitei, and then we will both do our separate thing," Urahara assured her.

"Is that the right thing to do?" Kirori wondered.

"There are no other options," Urahara replied.

Urahara then considered an idea. "I am in the process of a breakthrough that will solve our problem," Urahara revealed.

"What is it?" Kirori asked impatiently.

"It has the power to reduce a Shinigami's reiatsu. The pregnancy will be undetectable," Urahara said.

"How long will it take to make it?" Kirori asked.

"I will spend all night working on it," Urahara promised.

* * *

Later that day, Urahara was busy working on his new project. Finally, the creation was ready. It was a small orb, a perfect sphere: the Hogyoku.

"Good work, Mayuri. We have done it," Urahara said pleased.

"You are treading in dangerous territory. captain," Mayuri warned.

"I know. Once it has completed its task, I will destroy it," Urahara promised.

Suddenly, two Shinigami barged into Urahara's lab. "There is an urgent captain's meeting!" they informed him.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Urahara and Tessai were placed on trial for the Hollowification of several captains and vice-captains. Urahara was accused of using his laboratory to create these abominations while Tessai was accused of using forbidden techniques while assisting Urahara.

The Shinigami with the Hollowification were to be sentenced to death as they were a danger to Soul Society. Urahara attempted to convince the Council of 46 that he was not responsible for the Hollowification and that it was Aizen's fault.

The Council refused to listen and sentence Urahara and Tessai to prison. Before the two could be subdued, Yoruichi jumped in and helped them to escape. Yoruichi flash-stepped into a courtyard with Urahara and Tessai with her.

Still, despite her speed, the three became surrounded by Shinigami squads. Commander Yamamoto walked towards the three with his cane.

"I'm very disappointed in the three of you," he said displeased.

"I can explain," Yoruichi pleaded.

"No, your crimes are unforgivable," Yamamoto objected

"Can we escape?" Urahara asked Yoruichi.

Kirori suddenly appeared next to the three. "Kirori?" Urahara gasped.

"I'll handle this. Prepare to escape," she told Urahara.

"But I haven't made the proper preparations," Urahara protested.

"It will be alright," Kirori assured him.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you assisting them?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Urahara Kisuke is the father of my child. I do not believe he has committed the crimes he has been accused of. For my sake, I request pardon," Kirori said.

"With child? Impossible," Yamamoto doubted.

"I tell you the truth," Kirori said as her aura began to spike upward.

Urahara watched in fascination as Kirori's frame became a bright blue. The ground shook underneath them and the Shinigami around them scattered. An intense wind pulsed around her forcing the Shinigami to the ground.

"Let's go," Yoruichi said to the two.

Yoruichi picked up Urahara and Tessai and sped off. Yamamoto phased away and sped toward Yoruichi to stop them but was abruptly stopped by Kirori. Yamamoto's fist was held firmly in place and then pushed back by Kirori.

"Your sentence will be the same as theirs," Yamamoto said angrily.

"Back off or I will add another scar to your body," Kirori said fiercely.

Yamamoto jumped back creating distance between the two. He then took off his robes revealing his muscular torso and collection of scars. He stripped the wood off his cane revealing his powerful Zanpakuto.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for this abomination," Yamamoto told her.

"You will be made low for your injustices and your pride," Kirori accused.

* * *

Yoruichi found a small cave to hide for the time being. The other newly made Vizards were with them. "We have to give her the Hogyoku or she'll die," Urahara warned.

"What is a Hogyoku?" Yoruichi asked.

"There is nothing we can do," Tessai interjected.

"If we go back, we're all dead," Yoruichi told Urahara.

"Then, just let me go back," Urahara offered,

"Don't be stupid," Yoruichi said holding him back.

Tessai suddenly smacked Urahara hard to the head knocking him out. "Let's go," he advised.

* * *

Kirori and Yamamoto clashed with their swords; a fiery wind storm encircled the two of them. The explosion of spiritual energy kept the other Shinigami at bay.

"It's been a long time since I have seen anything like this," Captain Shunsui observed to Ukitake.

"I can't see anything," Ukitake said with a stunned expression.

Kirori leaped up and clashed with Yamamoto's sword forcing his feet into the ground. Flames flowed around them but none of them were able to touch Kirori. Yamamoto opened his eyes in surprise as Kirori managed to stay close to him.

Kirori's frame suddenly became unstable. Her reiatsu was leaking out onto the courtyard making it difficult for Yamamoto to control the situation. Kirori sliced hard slightly cutting into Yamamoto's chest. A surprised Yamamoto pushed her back with a powerful swing of his own.

Kirori panted in effort as fire raged around her. The intense heat and crushing spiritual pressure made it difficult to stand or fight. With only one last chance left, Kirori formed a cero blast in her hand.

Yamamoto tensed up as she released it on him. There was an intense explosion that rattled the court. Shinigami were thrown in all directions from the explosion of light and fire. Buildings began to topple as the ground shook violently.

Captain Shunsui and Ukitake struggled to keep standing. "What is this power?" Ukitake wondered.

When the smoke cleared, Yamamoto didn't seem harmed in the least although his hand was slightly burned by blocking the attack. Kirori panted as she tried to regain her strength.

"That little display proves my point. You are reckless and dangerous," Yamamoto pointed out.

Kirori glared at Yamamoto and then fell to her knees. Yamamoto opened his eyes in surprise as her body suddenly became pure spiritual energy. "I can't stop it," Kirori cried out as she continued to release extreme amounts of reiatsu.

Yamamoto approached Kirori as her body became unstable. A glow formed in her abdomen and then exploded outward blinding Yamamoto. Kirori cried out in pain as her insides became incinerated.

"I can't hold it any longer," Kirori told Yamamoto.

"Only now do you understand," Yamamoto sighed.

Kirori's eyes became pure white and then her skin began to crack all over. Yamamoto created a circle of fire in an attempt to shield the rest of Soul Society from the blast. Kirori's fingers began to dissolve into pure spiritual energy and then her human form broke apart into thousands of pieces.

The spiritual pressure suddenly became pulled into a singularity and then exploded as it collapsed in on itself. Yoruichi and Tessai watched with awe as the explosion lit up the sky. A giant plume of fire soared into the sky and then eventually faded.

* * *

Commander Yamamoto emerged from the firestorm. There were wounds and cuts on his body, but he was not overly injured. He approached Captain Shunsui and Ukitake. "Call the 4th Division for the injured," he ordered.

Shunsui and Ukitake nodded in agreement. The commander looked over the ruined structures and destruction. Fires were erupting all over Soul Society from the discharges of their fight.

"Let there be no doubt. This shall never happen again," Yamamoto promised.

* * *

**Present Day**

Urahara ended his story and considered Rukia's expression. "Thank you for telling me that story. It must have been hard to talk about it," Rukia said finally.

"I will train you, but I believe you have already surpassed me. I don't know what more I can do," Urahara admitted.

"You think so?" Rukia asked amazed.

Urahara took out a ring from his pocket. "Put this on," he instructed.

"What does it do?" Rukia asked curiously as she took the ring.

"It will seal some of your power," Urahara explained.

"Like the eye patch of Captain Kenpachi?" Rukia questioned.

"It is the same concept. If you feel you are in danger, simply remove it and the seal will be released," Urahara told her.

"Thank you," Rukia said and gave Urahara a bow in respect.

As Rukia left, Tessai approached. "Do you believe the ring will work?" he asked.

"I don't know. Her reiatsu is nothing I have ever come across," Urahara admitted.

* * *

Rukia visited the house and found Ichigo ready to leave. "Where are you going?' Rukia asked.

"I have some people to see," Ichigo said vaguely.

"Who?" Rukia wondered.

Ichigo sighed. "There are others like me that I think can help me control the Hollow inside me," Ichigo revealed.

"Others?" Rukia wondered.

"I can't say how long this will take, but I am going to ask them to train me," Ichigo told her.

Rukia nodded in understanding. "I'm glad you told me before running off," she said.

"I just don't want to worry about me. That's all," Ichigo replied.

"What do I tell your father and sisters?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Tell them…make something up," Ichigo told her.

"Why do I have to make it up? It's your family," Rukia pointed out.

"I don't have time for this," Ichigo argued.

"I am assuming you won't need your body for this?" Rukia considered.

"I guess not," Ichigo figured.

"I will have Kon take your place," Rukia suggested.

"No way!" Ichigo protested.

"I will not be put on the spot when people ask where you are," Rukia said with a peeved expression.

"Alright, but just until this is over," Ichigo relented.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Ichigo found himself amongst blue skyscrapers. He was standing on the side of a building as before. There was no gravity to pull him down to the ground. Another Ichigo appeared a short distance away, watching him. He was dressed in pure white instead of black and his eyes glowed yellow. He was paler than Ichigo and his voice was inhuman.

"Where is Zangetsu?" Ichigo demanded.

"I am Zangetsu," the 2nd Ichigo told him.

"I don't have time for this. Tell me where the old man is," Ichigo said angrily.

"You just don't get it. I am Zangetsu. I was a part of Zangetsu but now things have changed and now I am in control," Zangetsu told him.

"So, if I defeat you, old man Zangetsu will come back?" Ichigo concluded.

"If you defeat me," Zangetsu doubted.

Ichigo and Zangetsu circled each other with their swords at their sides, neither making the first move. "So, you have a kid on the way," Zangetsu smirked.

"How do you know about that?' Ichigo asked.

"I know whatever you know," Zangetsu explained.

"What of it?" Ichigo asked his Hollow self.

"It was my idea," Zangetsu grinned.

"What?" Ichigo wondered.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it. It was pure instinct, I wanted to replicate myself. I couldn't allow you to reproduce with some human girl and end my existence," Zangetsu recalled.

"You…how?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"It was simple to do. She opened herself to it. I can't believe you let us almost get killed back there. You were so weak, I needed to take action," Zangetsu replied.

"Did you ever think what it would mean to Rukia?" Ichigo accused.

"Who cares?" Zangetsu spat.

"I care. She's not your pawn," Ichigo shouted and struck at him.

The two clashed with their swords causing sparks to fly. Ichigo advanced on Zangetsu forcing him back. "That's the spirit, Ichigo!" Zangetsu laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Ichigo yelled and then backed away from Zangetsu.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted.

"Bankai!" Zangetsu added at the same time.

There was an explosion of energy as the two formed their Bankais at the same time. "When did you learn Bankai?" Ichigo asked.

"At the same time you did," Zangetsu answered.

Zangetsu whirled his sword demonstrating the ease he had with the powerful weapon. "I have waited a long time for this Ichigo. It is time for me to be King and for you to be the horse," Zangetsu said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked him.

"There is one that dominates and the other lends his power. Up until now, I have lent you my power to you. You have squandered the power I have given you. I won't let us both get killed by your weakness," Zangetsu explained.

"You're just a killer," Ichigo told him.

"Exactly. I am pure instinct!" Zangetsu shouted.

Ichigo and Zangetsu clashed with their swords. Ichigo could barely follow Zangetsu's moves and was suddenly pushed into the floor. Ichigo whirled his sword and pointed it at Zangetsu. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted sending a black beam toward Zangetsu.

Zangetsu blocked the beam with his sword causing the structure behind him to explode. "You copy cat. I invented that move. It's mine," Zangetsu hissed.

Zangetsu suddenly appeared above Ichigo. The two clashed with their swords. "I'll show you how it's done," Zangetsu said as he charged his blade.

There was a reddish explosion as Ichigo was overwhelmed by the blast. The side of the building was uplifted by the force of the beam. Zangetsu smirked as he waited for the smoke to clear. Ichigo panted in exhaustion and pain as he survived the blast, his clothes were torn.

"See how weak you are, Ichigo. How do you hope to protect Rukia without me?" Zangetsu said disgustedly.

"There's more to it than strength. You don't have heart," Ichigo told him.

"Ichigo, you're pathetic. Heart, love, hope, they mean nothing. Strength is everything!" Zangetsu chided.

"It's not how many people you hurt or kill that matters, but what you can endure protecting others," Ichigo argued.

Zangetsu frowned at the remark. "Let's see if your ideals keep you alive, Ichigo!" Zangetsu shouted.

Zangetsu sped towards Ichigo at a fast speed for the kill. Ichigo closed his eyes and waited for Zangetsu to strike him. Zangetsu sliced through Ichigo's gut causing Ichigo to spasm in pain. "You see?" Zangetsu grinned.

Ichigo didn't move for a few seconds as Zangetsu waited for a response. Ichigo then took a hold of Zangetsu's blade; it immediately turned black instead of white.

"What's this?" Zangetsu cried out as his hand turned black. He released himself from his own sword. Ichigo gave a cry of effort and took Zangetsu's sword out of his body and then held the two blades.

"Impossible!" Zangetsu doubted.

Ichigo glared at Zangetsu and then suddenly tore Zangetsu's chest open with his two swords. Zangetsu cried out in pain and then held onto Ichigo as his life force drained away.

"You win, your majesty. Watch your back. If you ever become weak, I will trample you and crush your skull," Zangetsu said as he began to fade away. Ichigo watched as his Hollow self faded away and became no more.

* * *

A large organic television screen was set up in Orihime's living room so as to communicate with Commander Yamamoto. Captain Hitsugaya had spent most of the morning working on the invention. A picture of Yamamoto appeared on the screen.

"You've finished the job quickly, as expected of you, Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto praised.

"Thank you, commander," Hitsugaya said appreciatively.

"What progress has been made on returning Kuchiki Rukia to us?" Yamamoto asked.

"She has escaped our detection," Hitsugaya lied.

"Her reiatsu was detected in Karakura Town during your fight with the Arrancar. She is nearby. Find her," Yamamoto ordered sternly.

"I will do my best. My sense for her reiatsu has been clouded by the Arrancar's attack," Hitsugaya admitted.

"If the child inside of her becomes unstable, it could destroy the entire town and all souls within it. One life must be sacrificed for the sake of tens of thousands. Do you understand this?" Yamamoto explained.

"Yes, commander," Hitsugaya replied.

"Proceed with caution. In her unstable condition, Kuchiki Rukia is very dangerous. Rely on your squad," the commander advised.

"I will apprehend her," Hitsugaya promised.

* * *

With the soul television off, Hitsugaya turned to Rangiku and Orihime standing by. "I am in a difficult situation," he admitted.

"Rukia is pregnant," Orihime wondered.

Hitsugaya nodded. "I would never support the killing of innocent life but if what the commander says is true, perhaps it must be done," Hitsugaya thought aloud.

"Captain, we don't know if the child will become unstable," Rangiku objected.

"We don't know it won't. Can we really risk it?" Hitsugaya considered.

"What if we don't kill it? Just make it disappear," Orihime suggested.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked becoming interested.

"I could…reverse the process so the pregnancy never happened," Orihime said helpfully.

"It's not really killing it if it never existed," Rangiku said supportively.

Hitsugaya considered the suggestion. "Rukia would likely resist. I don't know about the others," he said to himself.

He turned to Rangiku and Orihime. "Keep this to yourself," he ordered.

* * *

Orihime walked down the steps into the basement level of the Vizards. Ichigo stopped his training to greet her as she descended the steps. The other Vizards were alarmed at first that a human girl could get past their barrier. Orihime then explained to Ichigo the Royal Key and Aizen's purpose for it. Ichigo nodded in understanding as she related the message.

"Don't worry. I'll stop Aizen," Ichigo said confidently.

Orihime smiled at his confidence but frowned as she considered another detail. "What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia's pregnant. I didn't know," she revealed.

Ichigo simply stared at her wondering if she knew more. "Yeah, she told me," Ichigo admitted.

"It's so strange to think about it," Orihime said.

"Yeah, but we have seen a lot of strange things," Ichigo pointed out.

Orihime smiled and nodded in the affirmative. "The commander says Rukia is in danger," Orihime continued.

"You saw him? How?" Ichigo wondered with some alarm.

"He was on the television screen with Captain Hitsugaya," Orihime explained.

"The commander is just as bad as Aizen," Ichigo said sternly.

"Ichigo," Orihime wondered.

"I have to continue with my training. Say hello to everyone for me and tell them I am alright," Ichigo requested.

"Of course," Orihime nodded.

* * *

**A Month Later**

Rangiku, Ikaku, and Yumichika gathered together and discussed the captain's dilemma. They were all present in their human gigai. They were in the middle of a park gossiping and arguing.

"The captain has a lot of stress over this," Rangiku observed.

"That's why I never became a captain," Ikaku said dismissively.

"But you should have some sympathy for him," Rangiku argued.

"I have sympathy for no one and no one has sympathy for me," Ikaku replied.

"That's not true, baldy," Rangiku rubbed Ikaku's head affectionately.

"It's a hard choice to make, but I have already come to my conclusion," Yumichika said as Ikaku and Rangiku began fighting.

"What's that?" Rangiku asked curiously as she kept Ikaku at bay.

"The child, if allowed to live, may become a beautiful addition to the 11th Division," Yumchika explained.

"As if? The child will be a member of the 10th Division," Rangiku declared defensively.

"I don't care what division the child is in as long as I get to fight it. It better not disappoint," Ikaku grinned dangerously.

"Is that all you think about? How cruel," Rangiku scolded.

Hitsugaya sat by himself but was listening to the conversation. "What do you think the child would be like?" Rangiku wondered.

"Most likely an ice type like her mother," Yumichiki predicted.

"We don't know if such a thing is inherited," Rangiku rejected.

"Guys, end the speculation. The more you think about it, the harder our mission will be," Hitsugaya interrupted.

"But captain, how can we not talk about it?" Rangiku protested.

"There is nothing to talk about. We don't know anything about what will happen," Hitsugaya replied.

Ikaku considered the movements of the clothes. "The clouds are moving fast," he thought to himself.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Rukia appeared at the last minute and froze Grimmjow's hand before it could fire a cero blast at Ichigo. Ice also traveled up Grimjow's legs keeping him in place. Grimmjow looked up and glared at Rukia as she held up her sword.

"Hakuren," Rukia summoned a block of ice that encased all of Grimmjow's body.

She then settled next to Ichigo and helped take Grimjow's sword out of his hand. "That's some crazy power," Ichigo commented as Rukia worked on his hand.

"When did you?" Ichigo wondered.

"Don't speak. This is hard enough to take out as it is. Talking will just make it take longer," Rukia advised as she tried to pull the sword out.

"Seems like you were using a pretty reckless power back there, yourself," Rukia commented. "You're all beat up," she added.

"Shut up," Ichigo said wearily

Rukia shook her head in amusement as Ichigo's familiar attitude returned. "It's been some time, Ichigo," she said.

"Yeah," Ichigo admitted as he got his bearings.

Suddenly, the ice cracked open. Grimmjow grabbed for Rukia's head. "Don't underestimate me, Shinigami. You think you can kill me by freezing the top layer of my skin. That's naïve," Grimmjow spat as he held Rukia's head firmly in his grip.

Grimmjow powered up a cero blast in his palm to blast Rukia's head off. Ichigo struggled to get his sword and separate the two but was too beat up to make it. Suddenly, an explosion blasted the two away from each other.

"I hate to get involved in Shinigami battles. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped," Hirako said from the roof of a house. Rukia and Ichigo watched as the Arrancar and Vizard dueled. Hirako pulled his mask over his face dramatically increasing his power. Grimmjow quickly became overwhelmed by Hirako's strength.

"So, this is the power you were training to achieve," Rukia wondered amazed.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Yes, it was stupid of me. I should have watched myself," Rukia scolded herself.

The fight between the Arrancar and Vizard continued for a few moments causing explosions in the neighborhood. Finally, Ulquiorra appeared and stopped Grimmjow from continuing the fight.

"Mission accomplished," Ulquiorra told him.

Ichigo and Rukia watched as Ulquiorra ascended into the sky. "That reiatsu suggests you have gained a new power but is this the extent of it?" Ulquiorra wondered and then disappeared into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Rukia delivered Ichigo to the Vizard hang out and approached one of the Vizards. Hachi considered Ichigo's wounds as he was laid down.

"My powers aren't really healing. They're more a type of time-space regression. In order to invoke those powers, the target state of regression must be precisely indicated. As of now, the Arrancar's reiatsu and Ichigo's own reiatsu are mixed together in his wounds. In that condition, this is the limit of what I can do," Hachi told Rukia.

"In order to help him get out of this a little faster, keep him away from people like us who have Hollow reiatsu. Please take him home and have him rest," Hachi added.

"I understand," Rukia agreed.

Hachi considered Rukia for a moment as she was about to pick Ichigo up. "I sense two presences within you," Hachi detected.

Rukia simply stared at Hachi. "Yes, I can sense it clearly. There is a powerful reiatsu coming from you," Hachi confirmed.

"I'm pregnant," Rukia admitted.

Hachi was taken aback by this. "How extraordinary. I have never heard of such a thing among Shinigami," Hachi said surprised.

"Soul Society believes the unborn child could pose a danger," Rukia said.

Hachi nodded in understanding. "If its reiatsu is this strong, then its growth is limitless," Hachi considered.

Hachi considered Ichigo on the ground. "No wonder he trained so hard. He was fighting for not just himself or his friends but also for that of his unborn child," Hachi realized.

* * *

Rukia placed Ichigo on his bed and let him rest. His injuries as a Shinigami also created wounds on his own human body. Rukia touched his forehead hoping she could heal him as before but nothing happened. As expected, Yuzu, and to a lesser extent, Karin were concerned with Ichigo. Rukia came up with an explanation that he had gotten into a fight with a half dozen bullies at school. The gullible family of Ichigo accepted it without much questioning. Kon also showed his concern for Ichigo's well being.

"Will he recover?" Kon asked.

"I believe so. He has been through worse," Rukia said softly.

"Can you heal him?' Kon wondered.

"Sometimes. It doesn't always work," Rukia admitted.

"He's a lucky guy to have you around," Kon told her.

"I don't know about that. All I seem to do is give him grief and pain," Rukia said somberly.

Yuzu entered the room and addressed Rukia. "There's someone at the door for you," she announced.

* * *

Rukia went outside and saw Ishida at the door. "There is no need for me to come inside. I want to speak to you, alone," Ishida said in his usual cold tone.

"What is it?" Rukia asked after she was certain they were alone.

"I have regained my Quincy powers," he revealed.

"How?" Rukia wondered.

"That's not important but what is important is that I have sworn to never ally with the Shinigami ever again," Ishida told her.

"What do you mean?" Rukia questioned.

"Your pregnancy is a thorn in the side of Soul Society and since there is a warrant for your arrest, you are technically no longer a Shinigami. I offer to protect you and your future offspring," Ishida explained.

Rukia gave Ishida a grateful look. "However, if the spawn of Kurosaki Ichigo ever becomes a Shinigami, we will be enemies, once more," Ishida added.

"Understood," Rukia allowed.

Ishida walked off leaving Rukia with her thoughts. She could sense that there was something different with Ishida. His reiatsu was stronger and much more mature than before.

* * *

Once Rukia went back up the stairs, she discovered Orihime with Ichigo. She was using her regression technique to heal him. Rukia watched in amazement as Orihime's technique rapidly healed all of Ichigo's wounds.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," Orihime backed away.

Rukia looked over Ichigo who was still asleep. "All of his wounds are healed," Rukia observed.

"It's just something I wanted to give him before I have to go," a panicked Orihime said.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked with concern.

"I am not supposed to even be here," Orihime told her.

"Stop, what's going on?" Rukia demanded.

Orihime gave Rukia a tearful look and then collapsed in sobbing. Rukia knelt down next to Orihime. "Tell me everything."

* * *

When Orihime was finished, Rukia simply stared at her in shock. "You can't go through with it," Rukia told her.

"I don't know what to do," Orihime confessed.

"Orihime, we're your friends. We won't let anything happen to you," Rukia assured her.

"I feel so useless," Orihime said.

"Look at Ichigo. Not even Hachi could heal his wounds but you could. You have a powerful gift, Orihime," Rukia objected.

"Really?" Orihime doubted.

"I know so. If we stick together we will be victorious," Rukia said.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Orihime replied.

Rukia smiled at Orihime. "It won't end with you being taken away. Ichigo would fight with his last breath to get you back."

"That's the kind of man he is," Rukia said.

* * *

Ulquiorra stepped onto the worldly plane and waited for Orihime to come to him as planned. Sure enough, Orihime appeared a short distance away. Ulquiorra waited patiently as Orihime came to him.

"Have you finished saying your goodbyes?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime simply nodded. "Come with me," Ulquiorra ordered and then opened a dimension to Hueco Mundo.

Orihime obediently followed Ulquiorra to Hueco Mundo, the dimension closed behind them. Once inside, Ulquiorra presented Orihime to Aizen. "Welcome to Hueco Mundo," Aizen said from his throne.

Aizen then turned to Ulquiorra. "Your plan worked perfectly," Aizen complimented.

Ulquiorra bowed appreciatively. Aizen stepped down from his throne and gave Orihime a good look. Aizen frowned as he looked over Orihime. "She is a fake. A gigai," Aizen realized.

Ulquiorra looked up at Orihime in shock. "A gigai?" he wondered.

Aizen swiped his hand at the gigai causing it to explode into dust on the spot. "You have been tricked," Aizen said of Ulquiorra.

"I will find the real one," Ulquiorra promised. He knelt down before Aizen with his head low.

Aizen frowned in displeasure at Ulquiorra but then softened his expression. "Of all the Arrancar, you have been the most loyal. Your mistake was not out of incompetence or disloyalty but due to a lack of experience," Aizen allowed.

"Find the woman and bring her to me," Aizen ordered.

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next morning and looked around. He saw Orihime sleeping in a chair beside him. Ichigo checked his face and body for bodily wounds. They were all gone.

"Orihime?' Ichigo wondered.

Orihime suddenly woke up and gave Ichigo a groggy look. "Oh, hi," she said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhmm…I just figured I would stop by and I guess I fell asleep," Orihime said vaguely.

"Is anything wrong?' Ichigo asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I should get going. Nice to see you again, Ichigo," Orihime stuttered and started walking out.

Ichigo was about to protest her leaving, but she was already gone. "Strange girl," Kon commented.

"You said it," Ichigo agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia was at Urahara's shop. "That gigai impression seemed to have worked," Rukia said.

"I knew it would. The Arrancar are not familiar with my merchandise. Any Shinigami would have been able to see through it," Urahara said.

"I wonder what Aizen will do next," Rukia considered.

"It was a mistake to take Orihime off the front lines. She must be valuable to Aizen for him to go to so much trouble," Urahara figured.

Rukia shuddered as she felt another explosion in the distance. Renji and Chad were still training in the basement level of Urahara's shop. "Is he getting stronger?" Rukia asked referring to Chad.

"His power is unusual, but I am pleased he is able to hold his own against Renji," Urahara replied.

"What do we do now?" Rukia asked.

"That's a complicated question. The Shinigami are too busy with the Arrancar threat that they can't arrest you. I have no intention of letting them arrest you," Urahara said.

"I appreciate that," Rukia said thankfully.

"Think nothing of it. When your first gigai was destroyed, I should have seen this coming," Urahara admitted.

Renji blasted Chad with his Bankai crushing Chad into a pile of rocks. "Maybe you should take a break," Urahara suggested to Chad.

"I can still fight," Chad insisted and got back to his feet.

"Let's see what you can do?" Renji challenged as he recoiled his Bankai into attack position.

"You are not alone, Rukia. Everyone's fighting for you," Urahara told her.

Rukia watched as Chad clashed with Renji's Bankai creating an explosion of spiritual energy.

"Tell me how I can become stronger, too," Rukia requested.

"Hmmm...," Urahara considered.


	4. Chapter 4

The dimension separating Hueco Mundo and the living world reopened revealing Ulquiorra, Luppi, Wonderweiss, Grimmjow, and Yammy.

"Find the girl. I want her alive. Kill anyone that gets in your way," Ulquiorra ordered.

"I don't like coming out there to fight just to find this stupid girl," Luppi said annoyed.

"These are orders from Aizen," Ulquiorra told him off.

"I am only interested in one man," Grimmjow stated.

Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow a weary look. "Then don't get in our way," Ulquiorra allowed.

"Why does he get to do what he wants?" Luppi said irritably.

Grimmjow shot off into the distance at fast speed. "Because he is too weak to matter," Ulquiorra replied.

"Is it a really good idea to have him around? He didn't do much last time we were here," Yammy said referring to Wonderweiss.

Ulquiorra eyed the playful and child-like Arrancar. "He may be useful," Ulquiorra considered.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya received information relating to the Arrancar from his cell phone. "So soon?" he wondered.

"Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Get everyone together. We must intercept them quickly. I will alert Soul Society," Hitsugaya said urgently.

Urahara also noticed the disturbance. "Stay here, Rukia," Urahara told her and then nodded at Renji.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, Rangiku, Ikaku, and Yumichika phased into action surrounding Luppi as before.

"I am going to kill you for what you did to me, last time," Luppi sneered at Hitsugaya.

"Bankai," Hitsugaya called out.

Ice suddenly appeared on Hitsugaya's chest and shoulders and formed wings on his back; three ice stars formed behind him. Ice traveled up Hitsugaya's arm as it connected with his sword.

Luppi tensed up for battle as Hitsugaya went in for the attack. Luppi took out his sword and sped toward the captain. There was an explosive clash as the two struck in the air.

"Bankai," Renji called out.

Wonderweiss eyed the animal-like Bankai with interest. Renji drew his Bankai back for a strike on Yammy. The muscular Espada grinned at the Bankai and powered up a cero blast from his mouth. The cero blast pushed the Bankai back ending the strike.

"That's not bad," Renji commented. "Show them how it's done," Renji shouted to his Bankai.

Yammy stared in confusion as Renji's Bankai opened its mouth and blasted Yammy full blast. The explosion ripped at Yammy and caused him to be torn up.

"You piece of shit!" Yammy screamed as Renji pulled his Bankai back.

* * *

Ulquiorra appeared before Orihime near her house. Orihime gave the Arrancar a stunned expression as he calmly walked towards her.

"You broke your obligation. Now, some of your friends will have to die," Ulquiorra told her.

Ulquiorra suddenly received a punch to the face forcing his head to twist to the side. Ulquiorra slowly faced forward and saw his attacker: Yoruichi.

"The great Yoruichi. I will have to put your name to the test," Ulquiorra said.

"You won't be taking her," Yoruichi promised.

"Oh?" Ulquiorra doubted.

Yoruichi sped toward Ulquiorra with flash steps and kicked him hard to side of the head. The attack didn't seem to affect Ulquiorra. Yoruichi flipped backward and punched him hard to the forehead. There was a shockwave of air with the blow but Ulquiorra remained standing.

Yoruichi rapidly punched at Ulquiorra but none of her blows pushed him back or affected him. Yoruichi pulled back stunned at her lack of success.

"As you can see, it is futile," he told her.

Yoruichi glared defiantly at the Arrancar and charged up her palm. Ulquiorra watched as a white aura flowed around Yoruichi.

"Shunkō," Yoruichi called out as her spiritual pressure became more pronounced.

Ulquiorra gave Yoruichi a more attentive look as she finished her build-up. "Useless," he said.

Yoruichi sped toward Ulquiorra ripping up the street pavement as she did. The trees around her were ripped away and houses were demolished. Ulquiorra braced himself for impact; there was an explosion of spiritual energy as the two forces collided.

Orihime created a shield around herself as the explosion created a large crater in the street. When the dust had faded, Ulquiorra had taken a step back but had neutralized Yoruichi's attack.

"Now, I will be taking Orihime now," Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Damn it," a drained Yoruichi cursed as she realized she had failed.

Ulquiorra suddenly punched her hard to the gut stunning her. Yoruichi stumbled back from the blow and tried to steady herself. Ulquiorra charged up a cero beam from his index finger and then blasted Yoruichi off her feet.

* * *

Yammy's clothes and skin were smoking from Renji's attack. Ikaku twirled his spear in preparation for battle.

"Give me this fight," Ikaku asked Renji.

Renji nodded in approval. Ikaku sped toward Yammy; the two began fighting on an equal level. Renji reared his Bankai back and considered the other target.

Wonderweiss looked at Renji's Bankai with fascination. "Cool!" he exclaimed.

"Stay back or I'll be forced to kill you," Renji told the Arrancar.

Wonderweiss ignored Renji and suddenly sent a beam at Renji. Renji immediately shielded himself from the beam with his Bankai.

"That was close," Renji realized.

Wonderweiss put out his hands and made circles in the air. "What is he doing?" Renji wondered.

Renji's Bankai suddenly turned against him and coiled around Renji pinning him. Wonderweiss laughed in amusement as Renji's Bankai began squeezing him like a snake.

Yumichika sped toward Renji to assist him. "Stay away," Renji gasped.

Wonderweiss forced Renji's Bankai to attack Yumichika with its jaws. Yumichika dodged the attack and sliced off the Bankai's head with his blades. Wonderweiss retaliated by sending a powerful cero blast in Yumichika's direction.

Yumichika held up his blades in defense of himself and Renji. The explosion ruffled Yumichika's hair and bloodied up his face a little. The Arrancar child laughed in amusement at the two.

* * *

Luppi wrapped Hitsugaya in his arms tightly and began squeezing him hard in his grip. "How do you like that?" he sneered.

Hitsugaya attempted to resist without success. Luppi's arms suddenly became bladed weapons. "I am going to chop you up into pieces," Luppi threatened.

Rangiku sped towards her captain and released her zanpakuto. "Growl," she ordered it.

Luppi ignored Rangikou and continued to crush Hitsugaya. Rangiku pointed the hilt of her dissolved sword towards Luppi. The ash sliced into Luppi causing him to cry out in annoyance.

Luppi used one of his arms to swat her, nearly knocking her out. "Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya cried out.

* * *

Ichigo phased onto the scene just as Ulquiorra had finished with Yoruichi. "Get her out of here," Yoruichi told him before fainting.

"Orihime, run!" Ichigo shouted.

Orihime hesitated and then ran down the street. "Pointless, I will find her again," Ulquiorra said.

"Did you do this to Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"What if I did?" Ulquiorra said dismissively. 

Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra and then readied his sword. "Bankai!" he shouted as his sword transformed. There was an explosion of energy as his blade formed. Ichigo then created a Hollow mask over his face dramatically increasing his power.

"This won't take long," Ichigo said as he formed his mask.

Ulquiorra gave Ichigo a wide-eyed look as Ichigo's spiritual pressure skyrocketed past his own. Ichigo sped toward Ulquiorra and struck at him with his sword.

Ulquiorra blocked the blade with his right hand but was dragged across the ground. "What is this new power?" he wondered.

Ichigo phased away and then loaded a cero blast from his sword. Ulquiorra lifted his right hand to block the beam but it was too much for him to handle. He lifted his left hand to support him; the beam forced him off his feet.

Ulquiorra traveled down the street; houses and yards exploded from the spiritual discharge. Ichigo dissolved his mask and panted in exhaustion.

* * *

Chad and Rukia watched the battle from afar. Ikaku was a bloody mess as Yammy pounded him with cero blasts and punches. Ikaku was kicked hard to the chin nearly knocking him out.

Wonderweiss took control of the separated pieces of Renji's Bankai and pinned him with three coils that surrounded his arms, chest, and legs. He then dispatched Yumichika with a powerful blast to the torso and then assaulted Renji. Rukia walked outside with Chad and saw how her friends were losing the battle.

"I have to do something," Chad said as Hitsugaya was about to be speared to death by one of Luppi's arms.

Rukia watched in awe as Chad formed his right arm and shot out several bursts at Luppi. "How annoying," Luppi said as he carefully dodged the bursts.

One of Luppi's arms swung down to the ground and picked up Chad. "Chad!" Rukia shouted for him.

Chad attempted to free himself but was then thrown to the ground. Chad cried out in pain as his body was slammed into the ground. Luppi charged a cero blast in his right palm and blasted Chad to keep him down.

* * *

Grimmjow phased right in front of Orihime and grabbed her firmly with his remaining left arm. "Please," Orihime pleaded.

"Don't worry. I don't care about you. Heal my arm and we'll call it square," Grimmjow told her.

Orihime nodded in fear and went to work to heal him. Grimmjow watched in amazement as his right arm became whole again. The Arrancar flexed his arm and saw that it was completely healed.

"And now the back," Grimmjow ordered.

Orihime complied healing the number six on his back. Grimmjow suddenly felt a rush of spiritual energy as he was completely healed. "Where's Ichigo Kurasaki?" Grimmjow demanded to know.

"Are you going to hurt him?" Orihime asked meekly.

"You are going to heal him and then I am going to kill him," Grimmjow clarified.

"Then, I won't take you to him," Orihime protested.

"Look, woman, if you don't heal him quick Ulquiorra is going to kill him," Grimmjow told her.

* * *

Ichigo gave an exhausted look as Ulquiorra calmly came back. His clothes were slightly ruffled but otherwise, he was unharmed. "Damn it," Ichigo realized the strength of his enemy.

"That was some power, but I can see now that it is gone. This is the end," Ulquiorra told him.

Ichigo raised his sword against Ulquiorra to defend himself but Ulquiorra was too quick. He stabbed through Ichigo's chest spraying blood on his chest. Ichigo fell to the ground as his mortal wound zapped his strength.

"Disappointing," Ulquiorra commented.

Ulquiorra then proceeded to search for Orihime. "She's close. She's coming closer to me?" he wondered.

Ulquiorra was suddenly kicked away from Ichigo by Grimmjow. "Heal him quickly," Grimmjow ordered Orihime.

Ulquiorra got back to his feet. "What is the meaning of this, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra demanded; he then saw Grimjow's complete arm.

"He's my prey," Grimmjow pointed out.

"How trivial," Ulquiorra mocked.

Ulquiorra then saw how Orihime was starting to heal Ichigo again. He sped toward Orihime to stop her but was suddenly blocked by Grimmjow.

"He's mine!" Grimmjow yelled.

Grimmjow kicked Ulquiorra into the air. Ulquiorra pointed his index finger at Grimmjow and sent a cero beam at him. Grimmjow was ruffled by the blast; he had nearly been hit from it.

Ulquiorra sped toward Grimmjow and elbowed him hard knocking the wind out of him and then punched him aside. Ulquiorra then turned toward Orihime and Ichigo.

* * *

Luppi's arms sliced into Rangiku's body and then swat her down to the ground. Luppi watched in amusement as she was unable to move. He then turned towards the hostage captain in his other set of arms.

"And now for you," Luppi grinned.

A beam of light suddenly hit Luppi causing him to cry out. Luppi looked down and saw Rukia with her palm outstretched. "That bitch!" Luppi cursed angrily.

"Rukia!" Hitsugaya realized.

"Release him now, Espada," Rukia ordered.

"Make me," Luppi sneered.

"Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia called out the name of her zanpakuto.

"Get out of here," Hitsugaya said faintly as his strength diminished.

Rukia's eyes turned purplish and her spiritual pressure skyrocketed. The grass under her feet turned to ice and the wind became chilled by her presence alone. Luppi watched as the ground around Rukia was steadily freezing the entire field.

"Another ice type? How boring," Luppi commented.

Rukia rose into the sky so that she was at the same level as Luppi. "Last chance, Espada," Rukia warned.

"Not happening, Shinigami," Luppi scoffed.

Rukia's eyes became a solid purple and her black robes fluctuated between black and white. Her sword was a brilliant white that blinded anyone that got close enough. The wind picked up around her. Each breath Luppi took created frost.

Rukia raised her left hand, the hand not holding her sword, and cupped her hand as if she were grabbing the air. The wind picked up around Luppi putting a deep freeze on him; icicles starting forming on his body and arms. Rukia closed her hand and suddenly Luppi's arms shattered into frozen shards.

Hitsugaya fell out of Luppi's grip and descended toward the ground. Rukia whirled her sword creating a powerful wind that slashed into Luppi's skin. Luppi cried out in pain and in annoyance as the cold air took its toll on him.

Luppi went back to his unreleased state and brought forth his sword. Before he could make a move, two slashes appeared on his chest. The very wind was now slashing his chest apart.

"Damn it," Luppi cried out in pain.

He suddenly lashed out at Rukia but missed her with his sword. Rukia moved to the side of Luppi and suddenly slashed him at the waist cutting him in two. A shocked Luppi watched as his hips and legs fell to the ground.

"How?" Luppi wondered.

Luppi glared at Rukia and still tried to stab her even without legs. Rukia moved to the side and outmaneuvered him. She proceeded to slice off his right arm. In sudden spin, she grabbed a hold of his chest with her left hand.

"Why?" Rukia asked confused.

Luppi shook his head in fear and confusion. Rukia's hand suddenly glowed blinding Luppi with light and then his body disintegrated into nothingness. When the battle had ended, Rukia's eyes went back to blue, and then she fell towards the ground.

"Rukia!" Renji cried out.

He broke the bonds of his Bankai around his body and descended at a fast speed to catch her. Renji landed forcefully on the ground and caught Rukia just in time. Despite the cold, Rukia's body was warm to the touch; she was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Ichigo attempted to fight Ulquiorra with his Bankai but was quickly smacked aside. Orihime attempted to create a shield in front of her to protect herself. Ulquiorra punched through the shield shattering it.

"You have shown poor judgment. Your friends are dying because of you," Ulquiorra told her.

"No, I didn't want it to be like this," Orihime cried.

"Nor did I," Ulquiorra said truthfully and then pinched the air.

Orihime watched as a portal opened to Hueco Mundo. "You will come with me now," Ulquiorra ordered.

Ichigo struggled to get to his feet and attempted to stab Ulquiorra. Instead, the Espada brought Ichigo to his knees and charged a cero blast in his hand.

"Go inside or he dies," Ulquiorra told her.

Orihime gave Ichigo a tearful look. "Don't Orihime," Ichigo protested.

Ulquiorra charged up the cero so that it would surely blast off Ichigo's head if he wished. Orihime nodded in defeat and went inside the doorway.

"No, Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as she disappeared.

Ulquiorra kicked Ichigo back to the ground and dissolved his cero sphere in his hand. "In the end, you're still trash," Ulquiorra said and exited.

* * *

"What the hell?" Yammy wondered as he saw Luppi destroyed before his eyes.

Yammy then heard a voice in his head telling him the mission was over. A dimension opened for him allowing him to escape. "Come on, kid," Yammy said to Wonderweiss.

Wonderweiss smiled and followed Yammy into Hueco Mundo. Before he left, he waved to the Shinigami.

* * *

Ikaku got back to his feet. His robes were torn up and his spear was broken into pieces. He spat out blood from his mouth and regrouped with the others.

Urahara's crew of Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu came out to give support to the wounded Shinigami.

"Is Rukia wounded?' Tessai asked Renji.

"No, just sleeping," Renji reported.

Captain Hitsugaya was in terrible shape and required immediate attention. Jinta and Ururu took hold of Hitsugaya and transported him back to the shop. Renji looked around and saw the wounded.

"At least we got one of the bastards," he thought to himself.

* * *

Grimmjow walked up to an injured Ichigo. "Stop whining about that woman and fight me," Grimmjow demanded.

Ichigo glared at the Arrancar. "Is that all you care about? Fighting?" Ichigo asked him.

"You talk like you have some higher purpose in life," Grimmjow sneered.

"I do. It's keeping people safe from the likes of you," Ichigo retorted.

"You would kill hundreds, thousands if it meant you could kill me," Grimmjow told him.

"That's not true!" Ichigo rejected.

Grimmjow smirked and then punched Ichigo several times to the chest dropping him. "You're pathetic, Ichigo," Grimmjow insulted.

"Not even worth killing," Grimmjow considered.

Grimmjow took out his sword and considered killing Ichigo as he crawled on the ground. Suddenly, the back of a cane was pushed up against the side of his skull.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Just a shop keeper," Urahara replied.

"Is that so? I have someone to kill, so if you don't mind," Grimmjow requested.

"But I do mind, Espada," Urahara said forcing his cane more forcefully into Grimmjow's head.

Grimmjow sighed. "What do you want?' Grimmjow relented.

* * *

Ulquiorra brought forth Orihime to Aizen's throne. "This is the real one?" Aizen asked.

"I have no doubt," Ulquiorra replied.

Aizen stepped down from his throne and looked over Orihime. "Welcome to Las Noches," Aizen greeted.

Orihime trembled with fear before the powerful former Shinigami. "You are our special guest here. No harm shall come to you here," Aizen assured her.

"Luppi and Grimmjow have not returned," Aizen noted.

"Luppi has been killed and Grimmjow is missing. I believe Grimmjow has defected to the other side," Ulquiorra reported.

"How disturbing," Aizen commented.

"How did Luppi die?" Aizen asked.

"I didn't see it first hand," Ulquiorra replied.

"I saw it. That woman from before killed him. Luppi couldn't even get a hit on her," Yammy said.

"I wonder how this is possible," Aizen remarked.

"I do not understand the source of her power," Ulquiorra admitted.

"Perhaps Orihime does," Aizen said.

Orihime gave Aizen a fearful look as he circled her. "Won't tell? That's alright. In time, you will," Aizen told her.

* * *

Urahara brought forth Grimmjow and Ichigo into the basement level of his shop. Several Shinigami were injured; they all looked up and stared at the Arrancar.

"Stop making those stupid faces," Grimmjow said annoyed.

"How could you bring him here?" Yoruichi demanded of Urahara.

"Simple. He will create the bridge we need to Hueco Mundo," Urahara replied.

"Why would he help us?" Yoruichi continued.

"He has agreed to help us on the condition that he be able to fight Ichigo whenever he pleases and is given special training so that he can become stronger," Urahara explained.

"Some deal! You wouldn't allow me to negotiate," Ichigo protested.

"Afraid, Ichigo?" Grimmjow taunted.

"You want to fight now? I'll kick your ass!" Ichigo taunted.

"Now, children, we have more important concerns to consider," Urahara ended the argument.

Captain Hitsugaya approached Urahara and gave Grimmjow a weary look. "I will have to be granted approval from Commander Yamamoto to consider this….alliance. I know he will not approve of it."

"Oh?" Urahara considered.

"My squad and you will go our separate ways. I am hopeful you can make progress on your own," Hitsugaya said and then walked off.

Rangiku, Renji, Ikaku, and Yumichika reluctantly followed the captain out of the room. When they left, Urahara turned to the others.

"My…my. That was unexpected," Urahara considered.

"How is Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"She's sleeping. She killed the Arrancar Luppi, the Sixth Espada, single-handedly," Urahara reported.

Grimmjow gave a look of surprise and then grinned at the news. "Good, I freaking hated that guy."

"I still object to this," Yoruichi protested.

"Remember, if not for Grimmjow, you may very well have been killed," Urahara reminded her.

"Orihime, she's gone!" Ichigo recalled.

"That is most unfortunate and it is one of the reasons why we allow Grimmjow in our company. Grimmjow will open Hueco Mundo for us," Urahara said.

"Why does Aizen want Orihime?" Chad asked.

"It's her powers. She has the ability to regress anything to a previous state. Even the Hogyoku," Urahara explained

"That means that the Hogyoku is breaking down from the stress of creating all those Arrancar," Tessai speculated.

"So, it would seem," Urahara agreed.

* * *

Rukia awoke to clashing sounds. She was in the basement of Urahara's Shop. Urahara watched cautiously as Grimmjow and Ichigo fought.

"Is this all you got, Shinigami?" Grimmjow taunted as he kicked Ichigo into a rock formation.

A weary Ichigo got back to his feet and tried to create a new mask. "Just you wait," Ichigo said in an inhuman voice.

Grimmjow grinned and shot down toward the ground. Ichigo lifted his Bankai and blocked Grimjow's attack. There was an explosion of energy as neither budged from their attack. Ichigo's feet began to fall into the ground as Grimmjow continued to force down.

Finally, Ichigo cast Grimmjow off of him and used his sword to support his stance. Grimmjow phased next to Ichigo and punched him hard to the gut. Ichigo coughed and fell to the ground.

"Enough," Urahara ordered.

Grimmjow gave Urahara an annoyed look and then walked off. "Ichigo," Rukia gasped with concern.

"He'll be all right," Urahara assured her.

"Why is Grimmjow here?" Rukia asked alarmed.

"He is helping to train Ichigo," Urahara explained. "He will also help us get Orihime back," Urahara added.

"Orihime is gone? Where?" Rukia asked.

"Aizen has her. I must apologize. I did not suspect that Aizen would send such a great force to capture her," Urahara said.

Ichigo stumbled over to Rukia. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Am I okay? Look at you," Rukia replied.

"It's nothing," Ichigo said even as he still bled.

"You should take a break," Rukia suggested.

"I agree," Urahara said waving his fan.

Urahara walked towards Grimmjow. "You wanted to become stronger, didn't you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, it has been a disappointment, so far," Grimmjow replied.

Urahara smiled. "You will be fighting Rukia now," Urahara told him.

Grimmjow looked over at Rukia. "Don't make me laugh," Grimmjow scoffed.

"If you are so confident, you will surely be able to win then," Urahara said and then walked away.

* * *

Grimmjow walked towards Rukia. "You beating Luppi must have been a fluke. I won't be easy on you," Grimmjow promised.

Rukia took out her sword and held it in a defensive posture. Grimmjow suddenly sped towards her and attempted to attack her with one hand. Rukia blocked the attack with her sword but was dragged a few feet back.

Grimmjow loaded a cero blast in his right hand and threw it towards the ground blasting Rukia into the air. She fell a distance away as she crashed into rubble.

"Rukia!" Ichigo stood up alarmed.

Urahara stopped Ichigo with his cane, keeping him at bay. Grimmjow suddenly dived his hand toward Rukia and nearly hit her causing an explosion of rock. Rukia tumbled away just in time.

"This is getting boring," Grimmjow said as he flung cero blasts at a dodging Rukia.

"Attack her as if you would kill her," Urahara told Grimmjow.

"What? Are you insane?" Ichigo objected.

Grimmjow readied himself and then sped towards Rukia for a killer blow. Rukia attempted to block Grimmjow but was suddenly stabbed through her right lung. Grimmjow had broken through her rips and shoulder blade.

Rukia winced in pain and then coughed up blood. "Pathetic," Grimmjow considered.

Rukia saw her own blood flowing from her wound; it was pouring onto the ground. I have to live. I can't die.

Suddenly, Rukia's reiatsu spiked causing the air around her to whirl furiously around her. She grabbed ahold of Grimmjow's arm and pulled it out of her lung. Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he tried to move forward. Rukia finally pulled his hand out of her chest; her aura flowed around her wound preventing more blood flow.

Rukia's eyes turned purple and her hair fluctuated between black and velvet. Her wound stopped bleeding and began to heal. Grimmjow watched in wonder as her body repaired itself.

"Nice trick, but you're not scaring me," Grimmjow said as he readied his sword.

Rukia held out her sword and watched as it glowed a bright white. Ichigo and Urahara had to shield their eyes as the light hit them. Grimmjow backed away and stared as Rukia's reiatsu continued to increase exponentially.

The wind around all of them became deadly cold, but ice never formed due to the lack of moisture in the air. Grimmjow put his sword upfront and launched a cero beam at Rukia. The reddish beam screamed through the air and was blocked by Rukia's outstretched hand.

Grimmjow watched in awe as the intense beam of light suddenly lost heat and dissolved. Grimmjow cried out in disgust and rushed her with his right hand outstretched. As he got to Rukia, he attempted to punch her to the face. The air itself blocked the punch an inch before it could hit her.

Grimmjow took a step back and tried to kick her. The kick was also blocked by the wind. Rukia retaliated by slicing into Grimjow's skin several times with a chilling wind. Grimmjow recovered from his cuts and then put full force into punching her to the face.

The air picked up as it blocked Grimmjow's punch. Grimmjow cried out as he put all of his effort into the punch, but it could not move an inch forward. Rukia stared emotionless at Grimmjow and then quickly sliced his chest open with her blade.

Grimmjow hissed in pain and fell back. Rukia raised her blade and then shot a cero blast at Grimmjow; the beam was suddenly blocked by Urahara's cane creating a ditch between Rukia and Grimmjow.

An amazed Grimmjow simply stared at Rukia as he saw the trench before him. The beam could have caused severe damage if it didn't kill him outright. Rukia's eyes then went back to their normal blue and her white aura faded. She regained her senses and looked around alarmed.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Urahara brought Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu down to the basement level. "We will see how Rukia fares against multiple opponents," Urahara considered.

"You want me to fight a girl?" Jinta asked disrespectfully.

"Think you can handle it?" Urahara questioned him.

"Oh, I will handle it all by myself," Jinta said confidently

Ichigo watched with curiosity as Jinta and Ururu took positions. "Don't get in my way," Jinta warned Ururu.

Rukia tried to keep track of the two as they took either side. Jinta was armed with a large baton that was about as big as he was. He swung it a few times like a baseball bat and then charged.

Rukia closed her eyes as if concentrating and then opened them; her eyes were now purple. "Keep control," Urahara reminded her.

Rukia felt an intense surge of power flow through her and a protective instinct that compelled her to destroy anything that threatened her. Time seemed to slow down and the threat of Jinta's baton seemed to be of little concern.

Jinta jumped and swung down his baton on Rukia's head. She raised her left hand and blocked the attack with ease and then sidestepped Ururu's kick. Rukia threw her arms out which hit both Jinta and Ururu to the gut. The two fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of them.

Jinta glared at Rukia and got back to his feet with his baton. Rukia moved to his side knocked him hard to the chest causing him to flip on his back. Ururu also went for another attack, but Rukia was able to dodge each punch.

As the two continued to attack, Rukia felt like each attack was slowing down. Avoiding them was almost too easy. She could fend them off in a relaxed state. Urahara motioned for Tessai to join the fight.

Rukia punched Jinta to the face knocking him away and then kicked Ururu to the ground. Tessai entered the fight but before he could even get a single punch, Rukia punched him hard to the gut with her own.

Tessai clutched his gut in pain and was suddenly punched to the jaw with an uppercut. "Interesting," Urahara observed as Rukia began thrashing Tessai.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Her strength increases as her opponent's level increases. She is not showing her true strength," Urahara realized.

Urahara turned to face Ichigo. "Fight her," he told him.

"That's crazy," Ichigo protested.

"I want to try an experiment," Urahara insisted.

"Alright," Ichigo complied reluctantly.

Ichigo grasped his Bankai and sped toward Rukia as Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai disengaged. Rukia immediately detected his presence and blocked his strike with ease. The two stood their ground even with Rukia only using her Shikai.

Reddish black energy pulsed around Ichigo's Bankai as he struggled to contain her. Rukia gave an eerie smirk and then touched Ichigo's Bankai with her left hand. The sword immediately released its spiritual energy and morphed back into Ichigo's larger Shikai.

"What the?" Ichigo wondered.

Urahara watched fascinated as Ichigo struggled to fight Rukia with his less powerful Shikai. Ichigo back away and powered up the sword with his spiritual energy. The blade became energized with a light blue aura. He then swung the blade toward Rukia and attempted to fire at her.

Rukia waited calmly but the beam never came. Ichigo's sword refused to fire on Rukia. Rukia phased next to Ichigo and tried to slice at him. Ichigo dodged the attack and then swung down on her. Rukia raised her left hand and blocked the blade from hitting her.

Ichigo watched in amazement as his energized sword failed to cut into Rukia's hand. The sword began to softly scream as it attempted to cut. Rukia gave Ichigo a curious look as his sword refused to cut her.

"Interesting," Urahara muttered.

Rukia pushed Ichigo's sword off her hand. It was completely unharmed without even a scratch. "Stop," Urahara called out.

Rukia's eyes went back to blue and her Shikai became a normal sword once more. "What's wrong with my zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"It appears it refuses to cut Rukia," Urahara observed.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"It must be the unborn child's spiritual energy," Urahara guessed.

"Does that mean I can't cut Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I wouldn't put the theory to the test," Urahara replied.

* * *

"He has gone too far!" Captain Hitsugaya said displeased.

"Is it really that big of a deal? So what if he has an Arrancar with him?" Rangiku asked referring to Urahara.

"Our mission is to destroy all Arrancar," Hitsugaya recited.

Rangiku shrugged. "This is getting out of hand," Hitsugaya said in a stressful tone. The issue of Rukia had not been solved and the Arrancar attacks were happening with more powerful frequency.

The television screen suddenly became operational; a transmission was coming through. Hitsugaya and Rangiku both gave looks of wonder as Captain Ukitake's face appeared on the screen.

"Captain Ukitake? Where is the commander?" Hitsugaya asked worriedly.

"The commander is busy at the moment. Do you have information on Rukia's whereabouts?" he asked.

Hitsugaya couldn't hold out any longer. "She is being protected by Urahara Kisuke and the other Ryoka. She will not comply with my orders," Hitsugaya reported.

"That's unfortunate," Ukitake grimaced.

"The commander wants her taken into custody. Otherwise, he will replace your squad with another," Ukitake warned.

"Understood," Hitsugaya agreed.

"It will be better for her if you are the one to take her in," Ukitake said with a sad expression.

The television screen shut off leaving Hitsugaya and Rangiku to consider what to do. "Get the others," Hitsugaya ordered.

* * *

"I refuse!" Renji said loudly.

Hitsugaya gave him a peeved expression. "You have been to Urahara's Shop. You know the place well enough. I need you for this mission," Hitsugaya argued.

"I say I refuse!" Renji shouted just as loud.

"This is insubordination!" Hitsugaya accused.

"I am only answerable to one man," Renji crossed his arms.

Hitsugaya glared at Renji and turned to the others. "I have no interest in fighting Rukia, but I will gladly fight Ichigo," Ikaku said supportively.

Hitsugaya considered Ikaku's half allegiance annoying but better than nothing. Yumichika also nodded in agreement.

"We are outnumbered. This is not a fight to win," Hitsugaya began. "We take Rukia into custody and then we leave," Hitsugaya clarified.

Ikaku scoffed but didn't object. "Don't get in our way," Hitsugaya demanded of Renji.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Hitsugaya sped through the air with his squad toward Urahara's Shop. Renji had gone back to Soul Society in protest. "That's it," Hitsugaya pointed out the shop.

"Be prepared for anything," Hitsugaya advised the squad.

Urahara noticed a familiar spiritual presence nearby as he watched Ichigo and Grimmjow duel. Both had suffered wounds, but Ichigo was losing the fight against the more powerful Arrancar.

"Come out!" Hitsugaya shouted at the shop and aimed his sword down upon it. The shouting could be heard by those sensitive to spiritual presences but not to the general population below.

Jinta walked out of the shop and looked up. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"We're here for the arrest of Rukia Kuchiki," Hitsugaya explained.

Jinta sighed. "Not my problem," he said and then went back inside.

* * *

Jinta walked back into the shop and found Urahara in the basement. "There are some Shinigami who want Rukia," he reported.

"Oh? How many?" he asked.

"Four," Jinta replied.

"Interesting. Grimmjow, would you mind staying here? Your presence could…create a distraction," Urahara said delicately.

"Yeah, whatever," Grimmjow replied unconcernedly.

"Ichigo, Rukia, let's see what they want," Urahara gestured for them to come with him.

* * *

Tessai had an expressionless face as he looked up at the sky with his sunglasses on. "So, Renji is not among them," Urahara considered.

Rukia looked up and gave a wide-eyed look as she saw the squad above her. Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikaku, and Yumichika dropped down into the lot of the shop and approached Rukia.

"I am here to arrest Rukia Kuchiki," Hitsugaya said seriously.

"On what charge?" Urahara asked curiously.

"Insubordination," Hitsugaya said flatly.

"I won't go," Rukia said with a determined expression. "Forgive me, but I have my reasons."

Hitsugaya gave her a sad look indicating his reluctance to move forward. "I will use force if necessary," he warned.

"Let's take this away from my shop," Urahara suggested.

Hitsugaya gave Urahara a wide-eyed look. "You intend to fight, too?" he wondered.

"Of course," Urahara said as if it were nothing.

Hitsugaya gave Urahara a glare. "So be it," he relented.

* * *

The combatants shot up into the air away from Urahara's Shop and then took their places. "I won't let you take her," Ichigo promised to Hitsugaya.

"You will be fighting me Ichigo!" Ikaku told him.

Urahara saw Ichigo's already beaten condition and nodded to him. "I will fight the captain," he said.

Yoruichi suddenly phased onto the scene and stood calmly in the air. "Four of them now?" Hitsugaya wondered.

"Did I come too late?" she asked.

"Right on time," Urahara bowed appreciatively.

Hitsugaya wasn't certain of his odds with a four-on-four battle though it seemed Yoruichi and Ichigo were both injured from previous fights. "Take them!" he said finally.

* * *

"Bankai!" Hitsugaya called out; an ice dragon appeared around his body.

Urahara watched patiently as ice formed on his shoulders, arms, legs, and chest. Hitsugaya rushed Urahara with ice wings flapping. The ice dragon roared and then shot towards Urahara.

Just as the ice dragon's jaws were about to hit Urahara, he pointed his cane toward its mouth and blasted it back. Suddenly, Hitsugaya and Urahara clashed with their swords.

"Captain?" Rangiku wondered with concern as the fight waged.

"You should step aside if you know what's good for you," Yoruichi told her.

Rangiku frowned at the remark. How could she beat a former captain, the leader of the mobile division? She would have to at least try or else her captain would surely be overwhelmed.

"Growl," Rangiku ordered her sword.

"Hmm?" Yoruichi wondered as Rangiku's sword dissolved and turned into a cloud of small metallic particles.

The cloud of metal shot toward Yoruichi. She dodged the particles just in time but was stunned by the speed. Rangiku expertly changed the direction of her hilt to follow her. Yoruichi increased her speed and shot off away from the cloud.

* * *

Ikaku whirled his spear and grinned insanely at Ichigo. "I have been waiting a long time for this Ichigo," he smiled.

Ichigo gave Ikaku an intense look. He was still bleeding from his fight with Grimmjow. He took out his Shikai and readied for battle by unwrapping it. Yumichika watched Ikaku in amusement and turned to Rukia.

"I suppose you are my opponent," he said casually.

Rukia readied her sword to defend against him. She hoped her training with Urahara paid off, though she felt awkward fighting a former ally.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you, Rukia," Yumichika promised.

"I apologize in advance if I kill you," Rukia said truthfully.

"Hmmm?" Yumichika wondered.

As soon as her Shikai was activated there was an intense light as bright as the sun that blinded Yumichika. The other combatants were stunned by the intense glow coming from Rukia.

"How can she have this much reiatsu?" Hitsugaya wondered.

* * *

Yumichika soon realized the air was becoming dramatically colder. His long hair began to form icicles as well as his eyebrows. "This is ruining my style," he shuttered.

Rukia's robes were a bright white, her eyes were purple with slits for pupils, her hair had turned velvet, and her sword glowed fiercely. Yumichika looked around and saw that no one could see him inside the great light emitted from Rukia.

Confident no one could see him, he split his sword into four scythe blades and then released his spiritual pressure. His four blades glowed a strange green light

"This is my zanpakuto's ability. Keep it a secret, please," Yumichika said as he activated his Shikai's power.

Vines suddenly exploded from Yumichika's sword and then raced toward Rukia. Before she could make a move, the vines wrapped around her entire body and began draining her of her reiatsu.

"Your awesome reiatsu will soon amount to nothing," Yumichika predicted.

* * *

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as the bright light made it impossible for him to see her.

"Stay focused, Ichigo!" Ikaku lectured and attempted to spear him.

Ichigo dodged the attack and blocked another. With a much smaller weapon, Ikaku was able to outspeed Ichigo putting him on the defensive.

"I don't have time to deal with you now," Ichigo told him.

Ikaku whirled his spear and sliced into Ichigo's already wounded shoulder. Ichigo backed off and looked over at Rukia. "Stay on me!" Ikaku shouted at him.

Ichigo dodged another attack but was sliced to the chest by a second blow. "You think fighting is all there is?" Ichigo asked Ikaku.

Ikaku gave Ichigo an impatient look. "It's what I live for," Ikaku told him.

Ichigo gave Ikaku a frustrated look. "Bankai!" Ichigo shouted.

A stream of reddish-black energy pulsed around Ichigo's body like a flame and then his sword morphed into its Bankai form. "Now, we're talking," Ikaku said excitedly.

Ikaku looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Let's see whose Bankai is stronger, Ichigo!"

Ichigo shook his head and formed his Hollow mask. Ikaku's spear glowed red as it prepared to achieve Bankai. Ichigo shot toward Ikaku at an amazing speed and sliced his chest deeply.

Ikaku grunted in pain as he was hit. "But," he gasped; his Bankai had not been finished.

"I don't have time to play games," Ichigo told him.

Ikaku watched with a horrified look as Ichigo powered up a cero beam. The blood-red beam of energy hit Ikaku full blast and shot him across the sky. Ichigo then removed his mask and panted from exhaustion.

* * *

Yumichika's sword glowed red as it continued to receive more spiritual energy. The blade was beginning to feel hot as it absorbed more than it could handle. "I can't keep this up," Yumichika realized.

He pulled the vines back unraveling Rukia and then closed his sword. "That should have drained her completely," he said to himself.

Suddenly, a cold wave of frost hit Yumichika. Within seconds, he was frozen solid in a large glacier of ice. A stunned Yumichika fell to the ground and landed roughly on the ground. The ice continued to grow and freeze everything, pinning him in place.

* * *

Hitsugaya struggled as he tried to offset a powerful stream of spiritual energy from Urahara's sword. As he blocked the stream, discharges of energy tore apart his ice armor. Urahara gave one last charge that blasted away all of Hitsugaya's armor and ended his Bankai.

Hitsugaya backed away as he tried to regain his composure. He was bleeding and his Bankai had been shattered. Urahara gave the captain a calm but stern expression. Hitsugaya looked around and saw that Ikaku and Yumichika had already been defeated.

Rangiku was still working on getting Yoruichi with her metallic cloud. Yoruichi gave Rangiku an annoyed sigh and then flashed stepped next to her. Rangiku was punched hard to the gut knocking the wind out of her. Yoruichi shook her head as if disappointed and backhanded her to the ground.

Hitsugaya watched in horror as his vice-captain hit the ground hard causing an explosion of dirt to flow upward. Hitsugaya looked a distance over and saw a normal Rukia looking down in amazement at a frozen Yumichika.

Hitsugaya gave Urahara a look and then shot toward the ground. Using his sword, he blasted the ice around Yumichika to pieces freeing him. Yumichika fell out of the ice but then collapsed.

Hitsugaya landed on the ground gracefully and then shot up towards Rukia. "Please, come with me. It's for your own good," Hitsugaya pleaded with her.

"I cannot," Rukia said sadly.

"They'll send much worse than me. This will not end, peacefully," Hitsugaya told her.

Rukia simply shook her head. Suddenly, black holes appeared in the sky. Hollows swarmed through the openings. Hundreds of them descended down upon Rukia and Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya gave Rukia a concerned look. She readied her sword but showed signs of fear and uncertainty. "She's still a Shinigami," he told himself.

Hitsugaya activated his Shikai and sent an ice dragon to freeze as many Hollows as he could. The ice dragon shot up high into the air and destroyed several Hollows but the two of them would shortly be overwhelmed.

A dozen Hollows came together and shot a red cero beam at Rukia. Hitsugaya saw Rukia put up a defensive front but it was not enough to clear the attack. Grimacing, Hitsugaya sped toward Rukia and blocked the cero beam. The beam blasted the ice off Hitsugaya and cut into his skin.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia wondered.

Hitsugaya groaned in pain and tried to steady himself for another attack. Just as the Hollows were about to swarm him, blue beams of light sliced into the Hollow destroying them. The arrows were in the thousands as they sliced through the air. The entire lot of Hollows were vaporized in an instant.

Ishida smirked as he lowered his bow. The highly dressed Quincy looked up at the sky and adjusted his glasses. Chad also walked behind Ishida and gave the sky a look.

"Ishida!" Ichigo shouted surprised.

"I assure you, I am not here for you," Ishida clarified.

Hitsugaya realized he was outnumbered and outgunned. Urahara phased a short distance away from the captain. "I apologize for this. We will allow you to collect yourselves and leave," Urahara allowed.

"Thank you," Hitsugaya said lamely.

* * *

Aizen approached Gin as they walked down the halls of Las Noches. "That herd of Hollows that appeared in the living world was your doing?" Aizen asked.

Gin continued to grin. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

Aizen nodded thoughtfully. "I don't mind. It was enlightening," Aizen allowed. "But you should know that such things upset Tousen," Aizen reminded him.

"I will keep that in mind," Gin said although he had no intention.

The two walked into a larger hall. "What should be done about Grimmjow?" Gin asked.

"There is no need to replace him. He is doing very well, even if he doesn't realize it," Aizen replied.

* * *

Renji was placed in a prison cell. He didn't resist or protest against his punishment. For days, he had reflected on his actions and found himself content. Captain Byakuya entered the jail and walked past the guards.

Upon seeing his captain, Renji stood up at attention. Byakuya gave Renji a typical expressionless look. "Is the crime against you true?" he asked.

"Yes," Renji looked away.

"I see. And what is Rukia's condition?" Byakuya asked.

"Good, although her reiatsu has increased dramatically in the last month," Renji reported.

"Am I to understand that the pregnancy is still intact?" Byakuya continued to interrogate.

"It is," Renji confirmed.

Byakuya gave no expression of either displeasure or joy. He simply nodded. "Since your absence, I have taken up your duties here. I find them to be beneath my status and rank," Byakuya informed him.

"I will petition for your release," Byakuya finished and walked off.

* * *

"I am very disappointed, Captain Hitsugaya," Commander Yamamoto said sternly.

Hitsugaya looked away in shame. His injuries had been healed since receiving treatment from the 4th Division. "I apologize, commander," Hitsugaya said with his head low.

"Someone with greater competence will take up this mission," Yamamoto announced and turned to Captain Soi Fong.

"Bring Rukia here so that the pregnancy can be extracted. Use deadly force if necessary," Yamamoto ordered.

"As you wish," Soi Fong answered.

Hitsugaya watched Soi Fong leave with two dozen black-suited troops that made up the mobile division. A feeling of dread passed over him. He had wished that Rukia would have taken up his offer.

* * *

Soi Fong, her vice-captain, and four dozen troops gathered in a large courtyard. "I want her taken alive," Soi Fong ordered referring to Rukia.

"Kill any who get in your way," Soi Fong added coldly.

"Yes!" they all shouted in unison.

"Do you expect me to go up against the Ryoku?" Marechiyo asked pathetically. He remembered the last time he fought Ichigo and was not looking forward to another attempt.

Soi Fong eyed her vice-captain with disgust and contempt. "If you can't handle them, you can just die," she told him.

Soi Fong turned to the rest of the group. "Move out!" she ordered.

* * *

Izaru Kira, the vice-captain of the Third Division entered the captain's office and stood at attention while the newly appointed captain read over some papers.

"We have an unusual assignment. I will need your help with this one," Captain Amagai said behind his desk.

"How may I assist, captain?" Kira asked.

"What do you know of this Ichigo?" Amagai asked.

"He is one of the Ryoku. He's quite strong. He was able to achieve Bankai within a very short amount of time," Kira began.

"I have heard that he fought Captain Kenpachi and Captain Byakuya to a draw," Amagai noted.

"I did not see either battle, but I have also heard of it," Kira confirmed.

Amagai read over the profile of Ichigo. "He's just a boy," he realized.

"Sir, I would not underestimate him," Kira warned.

Amagai nodded thoughtfully. "Of course not. Our mission is to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki and bring her back here," Amagai revealed.

"We will be joining with the 2nd Division. I have experience with the mobile division and police force. That is why we will be accompanying them," Amagai added.

"Rukia will not come willingly," Kira informed.

"That is unfortunate, but we have our duty," Amagai reminded him.

* * *

Captain Soi Fong, Vice-Captain Marechiyo, Captain Amagai, Vice-Captain Kira, and several dozen troops dressed in Shinigami uniforms appeared in the living world.

"Spread out and find them," Soi Fong ordered.

The Shinigami immediately scattered in all directions leaving the two captains and vice-captains behind. "Do you think we will have any trouble?" Amagai asked Soi Fong.

"The Ryoku known as Ichigo is inexperienced and sloppy, but his reiatsu is dangerous. I only need to hit him twice," Soi Fong replied.

"I would be more concerned with Yoruichi," Soi Fong said with a bitter tone.

* * *

The Kurosakis were having a typical meal when Ichigo and Rukia entered the house. "You're late, brother," Yuzu remarked.

"Yeah, sorry about that," a fatigued Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo is at that dating age," Isshin commented to Yuzu.

"What?" Yuzu asked confused. Karin simply rolled her eyes.

"Hey! What are you implying?" Ichigo got into his father's face.

Rukia sipped on her tea oblivious to the conversation. "So, what do you guys do after school?" Karin asked.

"Study…books," Rukia smiled innocently.

After dinner, Yuzu and Karin went upstairs for bed. Isshin turned to Ichigo and Rukia who remained. "Have I ever told you how I met Ichigo's mother?" Isshin asked Rukia.

"Say yes," Ichigo protested.

"No," Rukia answered.

"I used to be in the army and one day I was on a shift smoking a cigarette when Ichigo's mother walked by and told me how cool I looked with the cigarette," Isshin began.

"You were in the army?" Ichigo questioned.

"Long time ago," Isshin said vaguely.

"So, I was amazed she was able to see me…because I was all in camouflage," Isshin continued despite Ichigo's scoff.

"She said I looked like a movie star the way I held my cigarette," Isshin reflected.

"How could you look like a movie star if you were in army camouflage?" Ichigo doubted.

"You wouldn't understand, Ichigo," Isshin dodged.

"Go on," Rukia insisted.

"So, I would see her every time I had a break. And every time, I would smoke a cigarette, because it would make her smile. Eventually, I left the army and became a doctor at my house. I turned it into a clinic," Isshin said.

"Five years after Masaki and I got married, Ichigo was born. Actually, he was born right in this clinic," Isshin revealed.

"Dad, do we really need to hear this?" Ichigo continued to protest.

"In fact, I still have the ultrasounds. Want to see them?" Isshin asked.

"Absolutely," Rukia said enthusiastically.

* * *

Ichigo stared with an annoyed expression as his dad posted the ultrasounds. Rukia inspected them with curiosity. "And this is his thumb...see?" Isshin showed.

"How cute," Rukia commented.

Isshin gave an expression of pride as he looked them over. "Let's get the photo album out," Isshin suggested.

Ichigo sighed as Isshin and Rukia went over baby pictures of Ichigo and then pictures of his toddler years. "I never knew Ichigo could smile," Rukia teased.

"Yeah, funny. Can we put those away?" Ichigo pleaded.

"When you have a family of your own, you will appreciate this more," Isshin told him.

"I doubt it," Ichigo replied stubbornly.

Rukia's cell phone suddenly started beeping indicating Hollows or Shinigami nearby. Rukia gave Ichigo a look of dread. "Hey, dad, Rukia and I have to go. We'll be back soon," Ichigo promised.

"You kids have fun," Isshin waved off.

* * *

"Do you think he suspects," Rukia asked as they walked away from the house.

"I don't know, but it's going to be difficult to hide it, later," Ichigo acknowledged.

"Why's that?" Rukia wondered.

"Because you'll get bigger," Ichigo said. He demonstrated his point by throwing his hands out like a bowl around his gut.

"I don't know if it will be like that," Rukia half doubted, half hoped.

Suddenly, several figures zipped around them. Shinigami in ninja uniforms dashed across several houses as they circled the two. "This can't be good," Ichigo muttered.

"Are they coming for me?" Rukia wondered.

The leader of the squad suddenly phased in front of Ichigo and Rukia. "We have orders to bring you in, Rukia Kuchiki," he said sternly.

"Then you'll have to get through me," Ichigo declared and suddenly exited his body.

Rukia did the same causing a bright but brief display of light. The squad leader immediately made some hand gestures to the others and dashed away. Before Ichigo could move, chains suddenly wrapped around him pinning his arms and legs.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted alarmed.

Ichigo struggled against the chains but the Shinigami ninjas worked to quickly wrap him up so that he wouldn't be able to move. Ichigo lost his balance and fell onto the ground. Several ninjas phased next to Rukia and grabbed a hold of her so that she couldn't move or defend Ichigo.

"Rukia," Ichigo gasped as the chains made it difficult to breathe.

"These chains not only bind your reiatsu but will also drain you of all of your strength," the squad leader revealed.

The chains around Ichigo suddenly glowed green as they zapped Ichigo of his power. "Soon, you will not be able to move a muscle," the squad leader predicted.

Ichigo grunted in effort as he tried to weaken the chains but they wouldn't budge. "It is useless," the squad leader told him as he pulled on the chain.

A blue light suddenly sliced into the chain the squad leader was holding loosening it. "What the?" the squad leader wondered.

Ichigo cried out in effort and broke the chains around his body. A blue beam of energy shot towards the squad leader blasting him off his feet. The squad leader cried out as he was dragged down the street and was then hit with an explosion of energy.

"You should be more careful walking down the street, Kurosaki Ichigo," Ishida said arrogantly.

"Save Rukia," Ichigo panted as he attempted to get back to his feet.

Ishida turned towards Rukia's plight. "Release her," Ishida ordered.

"We have our orders," they replied.

Ishida frowned. "So be it," he allowed.

A dozen arrows blasted the ninjas off Rukia; each one hit in the chest with several arrows. Two figures slowly approached Rukia, Ishida, and Ichigo. It was Captain Amagai and Vice-Captain Kira.

"Impressive. What do you call yourself, human?" Amagai asked calmly.

"I am a Quincy and don't forget it," Ishida replied.

"A Quincy. It has been a long time since I have heard that said before," Amagai said thoughtfully.

"I assure you it will be your last," Ishida promised and held up his bow.

"Oh?" Amagai wondered. A dozen troops suddenly appeared to shield the captain.

"Ichigo, I will deal with them. You can have the captain," Ishida advised.

"Sure, take the easy ones," Ichigo muttered.

"This is no time to argue," Ishida pressed.

"Alright," Ichigo agreed.

Amagai looked back at Kira. "I will fight the Ryoku. Take Rukia into custody," he ordered.

Kira nodded and took out his sword.

Ishida aimed and fired multiple bursts at the Shinigami squad members. They immediately scattered as they tried to avoid the blasts. "Spread out!" Amagai ordered.

Ishida watched as the Shinigami shot off in different directions. Ishida gave Ichigo one last look before disappearing.

* * *

Amagai walked confidently toward Ichigo. "I am Shūsuke Amagai, newly appointed Captain of the 3rd Division," Amagai introduced.

"You're not much different than the last Captain of the 3rd Division," Ichigo spat.

"Don't say that," Amagai said hurt.

"If you are a captain, there is no reason to hold back," Ichigo shouted and then put his sword out in front of him.

"Hmm?" Amagai wondered as spiritual reiatsu from Ichigo suddenly spiked.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted as black energy swirled around him.

"So this is his Bankai?" Amagai considered as it formed.

Ichigo instantly shot off toward the Captain. "Sever," Amagai called out his sword.

Ichigo clashed with Amagai's Shikai creating sparks. "Kuroi Getsuga!" Ichigo shouted blasting Amagai into the ground.

The street exploded as Amagai impacted. Amagai broke through the asphalt and got back to his feet. "Not bad, substitute Shinigami," Amagai allowed.

"Bankai," he said simply.

Ichigo felt a sudden burst of heat as Amagai's Bankai took form. His sword morphed into a completely different weapon. The skull of a hollow appeared at the top and then a long jagged red crimson-colored blade followed. The weapon was as tall as Amagai and yet the captain was able to wield it effortlessly.

"Raika Gōen Kaku," Amagai introduced.

Amagai triggered his weapon as his reiatsu dramatically increased. The blade of his weapon instantly became red hot and flames roared from the back of the Hollow's skull's head. Fire flowed around Amagai but it didn't seem to burn him. Ichigo soon found himself in a field of fire.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out as she could no longer see him.

Kira suddenly appeared before her. "Don't make this difficult," he told her.

Rukia gave Kira a stubborn look and brought up her sword. Kira clashed with Rukia. The two didn't budge against the other. Kira swung low but Rukia jumped above his strike and sliced at his shoulder. Kira dodged the attack just in time and created distance between him and her.

"Wabisuke," Kira said as his blade morphed and became a hooked shape.

"Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia replied; her sword becoming a brilliant white.

Kira could sense an immediate temperature drop and wondered how he should proceed. Rukia raised her sword and struck at Kira. Raising his sword, Kira blocked the attack and then quickly blocked several more.

Kira backed away and began to pant as the cold began to affect him. Rukia suddenly felt an increase in weight from her sword. It swung down to the ground and wouldn't move.

"My zanpakuto's special ability: I call it Raise Your Head," Kira revealed.

"I named it that because there is nothing honorable or joyful in taking life. Not the life inside you or anyone else's life," Kira told her.

"Then, why are you doing this?" Rukia asked as she tugged on her sword.

"I do it to preserve peace and life. You are selfish to risk the lives of thousands around you. For the better good, it must be done," Kira bowed his head sadly.

Rukia's eyes became a bright white and then she glared at Kira with contempt. A white aura flowed around her. The ground underneath began to crack and freeze. Kira watched emotionless as her reiatsu continued to rise. Despite her new strength, she could not release her sword.

"It is useless," Kira told her as he calmly walked towards her.

He lightly tapped her on the shoulder forcing her to her knees. "It will be over soon," he promised her.

Rukia gritted her teeth in frustration as she tried to get back to her feet. "Now you know why my zanpakuto is so-called," Kira said raising his weapon.

Rukia looked up at Kira and smiled as he prepared to sling it down on her. Kira hesitated and gave a confused expression as she smirked at him. She suddenly began laughing at him; her reiatsu was proceeding to freeze the entire neighborhood.

"I must make this stop. I'm sorry Rukia," Kira apologized.

Just as he was about to swing down on her, his sword suddenly became brittle and shattered into thousands of pieces. Kira stepped back in shock as only the hilt of his sword remained.

Rukia got back to her feet and then pulled her sword up. "Impossible," Kira gasped.

Ice formed around Kira's feet pinning him in place. Hoping to balance himself, Kira planted his right hand on the ground to keep himself upright. He soon found his hand was now stuck to the ice.

Rukia walked calmly over to a bent down Kira. "Who has their head bowed now?" she asked rhetorically.

Kira gave Rukia a pleading look and then closed his eyes in resignation. Rukia pointed her blade at Kira's throat as if to behead him. Ichigo suddenly escaped from the flames of Amagai's Bankai and saw Rukia with her sword at Kira's throat.

"Rukia…No!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia hesitated long enough for Ichigo to block her blade with his own. "Back away," Rukia glared at him.

"I can't let you do this," Ichigo told her.

"He tried to kill us," Rukia snapped.

"Us?" Ichigo wondered.

"You know what we can do," Rukia warned him.

"I don't care. This isn't right. Let him go," Ichigo pressed.

Rukia backed away as if confused and uncertain. Ichigo immediately sliced off the ice around Kira's legs allowing him to escape. "Get out of here," Ichigo yelled at him.

Rukia watched angrily as Kira ran off. "I will take care of this myself if you can't," Rukia said and then walked towards Captain Amagai.

Ichigo felt stung by Rukia's words and wondered what had caused her to change so suddenly. Rukia whirled her sword and caused a front of cold air to extinguish Amagai's firestorm.

"What is this?" Amagai wondered as a front of ice crystals hit him.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" Rukia called out as she sent a wave of ice toward Amagai. The Captain quickly moved out of the way but his left arm and Bankai were frozen in place.

Rukia raised her left hand and pointed at Amagai. Several blue flames hit him blasting off his shirt and jacket. A bare-chested Amagai kept his composure even as more blue flames hit him.

"You should know that fire is superior to ice!" Amagai shouted enraged. His Bankai erupted in flames blasting the ice off of it

Amagai then turned his Bankai on Rukia and fired a powerful stream of super-hot air. Ice suddenly shot up from the ground and formed a wall blocking the fire. "You can't keep this up," Amagai predicted as he shot another.

Rukia struggled to maintain a balance as fire roared around her. The ice around her was beginning to melt away. Black beams suddenly hit Amagai knocking him to the ground. Ichigo powered up another blast causing an explosion near Amagai.

Rukia gave Ichigo an appreciative look. "Thank you," she said.

"Yeah, no problem," Ichigo said panting from the effort.

* * *

Ishida rapidly fired hundreds of arrows at the Shinigami ninjas. Jumping from house to house, the air streaked with his blue arrows. The ninjas attempted to fire back with shurikens and kunai blades but none of them could hit Ishida.

Ishida powered up his bow and shot off several hundred arrows. The ninjas jumped up to escape the arrows causing the houses they were on to explode instead. Ishida winced as he saw the damage he had caused.

He adjusted his glasses and continued his pursuit.

* * *

Vice-Captain Marechiyo strolled down the streets of Karakura Town hoping he wouldn't find trouble. His mission was to find Rukia, but it seemed that Captain Amagai had that under control.

A tall figure calmly walked towards Marechiyo; it was Chad. "Ignore him. He can't even see us," Marechiyo told his squad.

Chad's right arm morphed and formed a powerful muscular shield. Due to his training with Urahara, Chad had increased his armor's abilities. His armor had expanded to form a shield of sort. It was black with red streaks. There was what appeared to be a mouth in the middle of his shield.

"It's one of the Ryoku," Marechiyo realized.

"Are you looking for Rukia. If so, I can't let you pass," Chad said simply.

"Move along before I stick my men on you," Marechiyo threatened.

"Come," Chad challenged.

Marechiyo smirked at Chad's confidence. "Get him," he ordered his troops.

Chad swung his hand into the ground causing the asphalt of the street to erupt. Shinigami went flying in all directions by the force of the impact. Marechiyo gave Chad a surprised expression as his troops were defeated.

"Bastard. Do you know who I am?" Marechiyo shouted arrogantly.

"No, and I don't care to know. All I know is that you are here to take Rukia away," Chad said.

"Like there is anything you can do about it," Marechiyo smirked confidently.

"Maybe not, but I will do my part," Chad replied.

"Gegetsuburi!" Marechiyo called out his Shikai. His sword morphed into a black metallic sphere with several spikes sticking out.

Chad charged Marechiyo and powered up his right arm. As Chad ran towards him, Marechiyo took a step back and wondered if he should retreat. Chad gave out a cry of effort and punched Marechiyo as hard as he could.

The impact caused the Gegetsuburi to explode into pieces and knocked Marechiyo to the ground dumbfounded. Chad stood over a defeated Marechiyo and released spiritual energy from his shoulder.

"Not bad for a human," Soi Fong smirked as she appeared nearby.

Marechiyo grinned excitedly as his captain came to his aid. "Not a moment too soon," he said pleased.

"Shut up, you're pathetic," Soi Fong insulted.

Chad realized that the captain was a superior fighter, but he was willing to do his part for his friends. Chad powered up his right arm for another attack. Soi Fong took out her sword and then morphed it into a stinger.

"Suzumebachi" Soi Fong revealed.

Chad was uncertain of this new weapon. It looked small and weak but the Captain's walk was confident and full of strength. Clenching his fist he sent a blast in her direction. Soi Fong dodged the blast but her vice-captain was hit hard.

Chad looked up and saw Soi Fong sailing above him. He proceeded to raise his hand and shot bursts into the air. Soi Fong dodged the attacks and kicked Chad hard to the gut using flash-step. Chad grunted but then threw Soi Fong off him.

"His strength is unusual," Soi Fong noted.

Soi Fong flash-stepped faster than Chad could see or anticipate. Suddenly, a butterfly appeared on Chad's shirt. Soi Fong smirked victoriously as she hit her mark. The hit was devastating to Chad sending him to his knees.

"One more hit and you're finished," Soi Fong told him.

"I must make this count," Chad told himself and rushed the captain for his last attack.

Soi Fong smirked and flashed-stepped towards Chad for a final hit. Just as she was about to puncture the same wound, Soi Fong's wrist was held back. Chad abruptly stopped his charge as he realized how close Soi Fong's blade was to his chest.

"You have done well, Chad. Get out of here," Yoruichi yelled.

"Yoruichi," Chad gasped.

"Don't interfere," Soi Fong spat.

Yoruichi took Soi Fong's arm and threw her into the air. Chad watched in amazement as the two fighters took to the air and proceeded to cause shockwaves in the sky. Powerful clashes of energy lit up the sky as the two fought.

"This is beyond me," Chad realized.

* * *

"No choice," a panting Amagai told himself as he took out a yellow eye and loaded it into his other sword.

Ichigo and Rukia watched in amazement as a black organic armor covered Amagai's right arm. Amagai's right hand morphed into a small dragon's head. A green sphere of energy formed in the dragon's mouth and then became a tall sword of pure light.

Amagai smirked at the two. 'This is the end for you two," he said confidently and then sank his sword into the ground.

The ice immediately melted and in an instant Rukia's aura disappeared. Her sword went back to its normal form. Ichigo watched in amazement as Rukia's reiatsu was suddenly sealed away.

"It's my Bakkōtō, a special technique I discovered in the Soul Society archives. It can neutralize any Shinigami reiatsu," Amagai smiled.

"Now give up," Amagai said sternly.

Ichigo lifted his Bankai against Amagai. The effects of his Bakkōtō were affecting him but not nearly as much as Rukia. Amagai lifted his Bankai with his left hand and fired a stream of fire toward Rukia.

Ichigo phased in front of Rukia and shielded himself with his Bankai. Ichigo grunted in effort as he pushed the fire away from him. Rukia gave Ichigo a stunned look. She was unharmed but Ichigo was slightly burned from the attack.

"His Bankai should have dissolved," Amagai said confused.

Ichigo whirled his sword and let loose several blackish beams. Amagai avoided the attacks with difficulty. The last one hit him hard.

"His Bakkōtō is keeping me from summoning my powers," Rukia said to Ichigo.

"It's all right. I will finish this," Ichigo said as he created his Hollow mask.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Amagai stared in amazement and some fear as Ichigo accelerated against him. With his right hand, he attempted to deflect Ichigo with his green sword. Ichigo dodged the block and sliced Amagai's gut.

Amagai backed away and blasted Ichigo with a heavy dose of fire. The cut was not deep enough to affect him. Ichigo dashed away and accelerated towards him from another angle. Amagai blocked with his Bankai's hollow skull and swiped with his right hand. Ichigo clashed with the green energy blade.

"How are you able to keep fighting?" Amagai asked Ichigo.

"No time to explain," Ichigo said in an inhuman voice.

A sudden black swarm of energy hit Amagai knocking him several feet away. Ichigo shot up into the sky and let loose another beam that exploded the ground near Amagai's location. Even though he could not see through the dust, Ichigo landed on the ground and shot toward Amagai.

Amagai blocked Ichigo's strike with his Bankai. He was bleeding and panting but not hurt. Ichigo backed off and deflected his green sword. Amagai lashed out with his green sword and then hit Ichigo with a fire burst. Ichigo got some distance between them and considered another strategy.

"That mask. It must be the reason I can't seal your reiatsu," Amagai realized.

Amagai took up his Bankai with his left arm and rotated in the air. Small fireballs were hurled in the air toward Ichigo. With his fast speed, he was able to dodge the fireballs but wasn't able to get close due to the extreme heat of the fire around Amagai.

Amagai aimed with his green sword and sent out a stream of green energy toward Ichigo. The beam hit Ichigo's Bankai and caused an explosion before he could deflect it. Ichigo fell to the ground dazed, half of his mask gone.

* * *

Soi Fong glared at Yoruichi. She thought she had resolved her dispute with her former superior. "Have you no respect for our laws?" Soi Fong spat.

"Not the ones that mandate killing an infant," Yoruichi replied.

"It's not even formed, yet. It doesn't have a name," Soi Fong retorted.

"It has a soul and that's all I care about," Yoruichi argued.

White energy sparked off their frames as they increased their reiatsu. "I am better than you, Yoruichi," Soi Fong sneered and then sped toward her.

Yoruichi and Soi Fong clashed creating electrical discharges in the sky. Chad watched from a distance; it was like a lightning storm. Yoruichi blocked an aggressive kick from Soi Fong and then stopped another punch.

Soi Fong flash stepped forward and aimed for Yoruchi's chest with her stinger. Yoruichi flashed-stepped away and kicked her hard to the gut. Soi Fong swung her stinger at her lightly cutting into her cheek.

Yoruichi frowned as a butterfly appeared on her cheek. "You just don't get it," Yoruichi said displeased as she blocked a kick and grabbed both of Soi Fong's legs.

Yoruichi swung Soi Fong around in a circle and then cast her off. Soi Fong was thrown full force into a water tower blasting a hole through it. An irritated Soi Fong used her reiatsu to explode the water tower off her. 

Soi Fong shot towards Yoruichi and clashed with her in physical combat. The two rapidly punched, kicked, and blocked. Their frames lit up the sky; their energy mixing together in one fast-moving ball of light. Soi Fong sliced a butterfly in Yoruichi's chest but was kicked back.

Soi Fong went in for another attack but Yoruichi playfully punched Soi Fong hard to the gut and then elbowed her back forcing her down. Soi Fong used her momentum to swing her foot down on Yoruichi's shoulders. Yoruichi took a hold of her leg and then threw her to the ground creating a crater.

Yoruichi grinned in amusement as a battered Soi Fong glared up at her. "Do you need any help?" Marechiyo asked his fallen captain.

"Back off! She's mine," Soi Fong spat.

Soi Fong shot up from the ground and leveled off with Yoruichi. "I will not hesitate to kill you," Soi Fong told Yoruichi.

"This is more than just the child, isn't it?" Yoruichi wondered. "I thought we got past this," Yoruichi said.

"You have betrayed Soul Society, yet again. I will not forgive you," Soi Fong told her.

Yoruichi shook her head sadly. Soi Fong accelerated toward Yoruichi for another attack; Yoruichi went into a mid-air spin. Soi Fong was suddenly kicked away by Yoruichi's spinning kick.

Yoruichi then followed Soi Fong in the air and held up her hands in a cup form. Soi Fong gave an alarmed look as Yoruichi shock-wave blasted Soi Fong into a skyscraper. Glass shattered and fell to the ground as Soi Fong hit it.

* * *

"Let me take over, Ichigo!" a voice raged in his head.

Ichigo ignored his Hollow's pleas and continued to strike at Amagai with beams of spiritual energy. Amagai blocked the beams with his Bankai and continued to blast him with continuous fire.

Amagai phased next to Ichigo and kicked him hard to the ground stunning him. Amagai then slammed his Bankai against Ichigo to the head breaking off most of his mask. Ichigo's yellow eyes glared at Amagai as he swung his sword at him but was blocked by Amagai's green sword.

"Your Hollow powers have allowed you to fight longer than I expected, but you are, after all, a Shinigami. You will tire and then you will die by my hands," Amagai said.

Rukia watched powerlessly as Ichigo was sliced a few times by Amagai's green sword and bashed about by the captain's Bankai. Despite his injuries and fatigue, Ichigo refused to give up.

"Please don't die," Rukia said softly.

* * *

A hurt Soi Fong pealed herself from the concrete wall of the skyscraper. Yoruichi appeared before her as if to mock her. "After all this, the difference between us…," Soi Fong muttered to herself.

"Captain Amagai will surely finish off Ichigo and Rukia. Your efforts are for nothing," Soi Fong said and then spat out some blood.

Yoruichi gave Soi Fong a somber look. "You were once a happy and delightful person but now all I see is anger," Yoruichi observed.

"I grew up," Soi Fong replied and launched herself at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi punched Soi Fong hard to the face stunning her. Soi Fong recovered and then sped towards Yoruichi using flash-step. Yoruichi expected a frontal assault but then Soi Fong appeared behind her.

Soi Fong rammed her stinger deep into Yoruichi's back. The severe pain sliced through Yoruchi's back. she turned toward Soi Fong and broke her right arm with a sudden move.

Soi Fong held her right arm in pain but was suddenly kicked hard to the gut and then backhanded to the ground. Soi Fong hit the ground with an explosive thud. Yoruichi grimaced as she felt the pain pulse through her.

Soi Fong found herself in the middle of a large crater; she couldn't move a muscle. She looked up and saw a hurt Yoruichi above her. Smirking, she watched as Yoruichi writhed in pain.

"I don't need to hit the same surface twice, just the same spot in the body," Soi Fong told her.

Yoruichi gave Soi Fong a horrified look and then saw her body gradually turn to dust. Yoruichi's fingers evaporated away and then within seconds her body tightened up and evaporated into nothingness.

* * *

Amagai smirked as he felt a spiritual presence fade. "Captain Soi Fong is victorious. Her opponent has been killed," he said pleased.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo wondered and then sensed for her.

"I can't sense Yoruichi. It can't be," Rukia noticed.

"Captain Soi Fong is an excellent fighter. I am not surprised," Amagai smirked.

Ichigo felt a numbing sensation. His mind couldn't believe that Yoruichi was gone. "One life has already ended tonight. Let us not add more," Amagai pleaded for reason.

Ichigo clutched his sword in anger and glared at Amagai. "No, you took away one of my friends and now I am going to end yours," Ichigo said angrily.

A heavy swarm of black energy formed around Ichigo like an aura. The Hollow mask formed around Ichigo's face giving him an added boost. "He's all yours," Ichigo disappeared within himself.

"Yes!" Zangetsu screamed as his reiatsu exploded to new heights.

"I knew you would realize my strength," Zangetsu said to himself.

"What is this?" Amagai wondered confused.

"Poor Ichigo couldn't defeat you? He's more pathetic than I thought," Zangetsu said insultingly.

"A duel personality?" Amagai considered.

"I won't go easy on you," Zangetsu laughed and then sped toward Amagai.

Before Amagai realized what had happened, Zangetsu sped past him slicing off his left arm. Amagai watched horrified as blood sprayed from his left arm and then suddenly his Bankai fell to the ground.

Zangetsu spun around and sliced into Amagai's back causing him to fall. Zangetsu suddenly phased in front of Amagai and placed his sword in front of Amagai. A horrified Amagai couldn't stop himself as he fell on Zangetsu's sword which sliced through him.

Zangetsu smirked and raised the head of Amagai. "Don't worry, you won't be the last," Zangetsu assured him.

"You're a monster," Amagai coughed up blood.

Zangetsu frowned at Amagai's comment and then loaded a cero sphere in his hand. He then shoved the cero sphere into Amagai's face blasting off the Captain's head. Zangetsu took up his sword and whirled it free of blood.

Rukia stared at Zangetsu with shock and awe. Uncertain of Zangetsu's intentions, she took up her sword in a defensive posture. Zangetsu's right eye twitched slightly as he saw Rukia's fearful expression.

Zangetsu bowed gracefully before her. "Don't worry. I will never harm you," he told her.

"Who are you? Are you Ichigo's Hollow mind?" Rukia wondered.

"I am his better half. I can protect you better than that weakling ever could," Zangetsu replied.

"Please, bring him back," Rukia requested.

Zangetsu gave her a confused look. "As you wish," he relented.

Ichigo's eyes went from yellow back to a normal brown. He looked around and saw the dead captain in the distance. "It was like a dream," he muttered.

"Ichigo?" Rukia wondered.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked her.

Rukia nodded. "Good…good," Ichigo said and then collapsed in her arms.

* * *

Soi Fong required assistance from two Shinigami to get back to her feet. "At least she's dead," Soi Fong said referring to Yoruichi.

"What are your orders?" one of the Shinigami asked her.

"Where is Captain Amagai?" Soi Fong asked.

"He has been killed by the Ryoku Ichigo Kurosaki," one of the Shinigami reported.

"Impossible!" Soi Fong gasped.

"Vice-Captain Kira is organizing a retreat of all 3rd Division troops," the same Shinigami reported.

"He would," Soi Fong muttered.

"We need to assess our losses. Gather all of the wounded and begin an organized retreat back to Soul Society," Soi Fong ordered.

* * *

Ishida and Chad met at a street corner as 2nd Division troops were in full retreat. "How many Shinigami were you able to defeat?" Chad asked curiously.

Ishida adjusted his glasses. "Thirty-five," he answered.

Chad nodded thoughtfully. "Thirty-two," he replied.

"Do you know where Rukia and Ichigo are?" Chad asked.

"No, but I can find out," Ishida said and sensed for the two soul ribbons that would lead him to them.

"Found them," Ishida said grabbing a hold of two red ribbons.

Ishida and Chad ran up to Rukia and Ichigo. Ishida looked around and saw destruction all around him. "Must have been some battle," Chad considered.

"It's over for now," Ichigo told them.

"Where is Yoruichi?" Chad asked as he had lost sight of her.

"She has been killed," Rukia said mournfully.

"This is a heavy loss," Ishida commented.

Chad bowed his head sadly as if he had failed. "What's wrong, Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"I was the last to see Yoruichi," Chad shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Chad," Ichigo consoled him.

"We're playing a dangerous game, Kurosaki. They will come with more, next time," Ishida pointed out.

Ichigo looked around him and saw fires spreading throughout the city. "We need to take this battle away from the civilians," he realized.

"What are you suggesting?" Ishida asked suspiciously.

"We take this battle to Hueco Mundo. We rescue Orihime and if any of the Shinigami come after us, they will have to fight us and the Arrancar," Ichigo suggested.

"Are you suggesting we join Aizen?" Rukia asked shocked.

"No, we will have the Shinigami and the Arrancar destroy each other. It will be like killing two birds with one stone," Ishida smiled.

"If it will save Orihime and end this war in the living world, then I think we should do it," Rukia agreed.

"Tomorrow, we meet up at Urahara's place," Ichigo said.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Urahara Kisuke's eyes were hidden underneath the shadow of his hat as he realized what had happened. His expression was controlled.

Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, and Chad gave somber expression as the story of Yoruichi was told. No one actually witnessed her death; so little detail could be said of it. It was however acknowledged that 2nd Division Captain Soi Fong was responsible.

"They have lost one and we have lost one," Urahara said softly.

Urahara sighed deeply and looked over the group. "This only helps Aizen. We must end this war," Urahara told the group.

"It has been suggested that we enter Hueco Mundo and rescue Orihime. The Shinigami will not dare to follow," Ishida mentioned.

"Hueco Mundo is guarded by the Espada, each Espada is of a captain's level. Not to mention scores of various Arrancars. And then there are the three traitors to be concerned with," Urahara pointed out.

"Is there somewhere we can send Rukia where the Shinigami won't be able to find her?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara shook his head. "No."

"Her reiatsu, even now, is leaking out like a waterfall. The only way to seal that reiatsu was the Hogyoku," Urahara explained.

"Then what do we do?" Rukia asked.

Urahara pondered the question. "If you were to enter Hueco Mundo, you could rescue Orihime and then take Rukia to an isolated area where she would not be detected by either the Arrancar or the Shinigami," Urahara considered.

"Isn't that right…Grimjow?" Urahara asked the bored-looking Arrancar.

"It's possible," he allowed. "But everything inside Las Noches can be seen by Aizen," he added.

"Can you create a portal that will land them just outside Las Noches?" Urahara asked Grimmjow.

"Not a problem," Grimmjow answered.

"Good…prepare, you will be leaving tomorrow," Urahara announced.

* * *

Aizen watched amused as he saw how Ichigo killed Captain Amagai with ruthless efficiency. Ulquiorra stood at attention as Aizen experienced the images; his right eye was missing.

"He has grown stronger, I see," Aizen said amused.

"Yes," Ulquiorra agreed.

"It appears my old friend Yoruichi has been killed. Do you take any pleasure in this?" Aizen asked.

"The only pleasure I feel is that her death will further your goal," Ulquiorra replied.

* * *

Ichigo opened the door to his house and then blocked Isshin's kick with ease. Isshin tumbled to the ground as usual. "I was right next to Rukia!" Ichigo shouted at his dad.

"You have become stronger, I see," Isshin observed.

Rukia entered the house and smiled pleasantly to Ichigo's sisters who were watching the playful fight. Ichigo finally pounded his dad to the ground and then prepared to announce something important.

"Rukia and I will be gone for a few days…so that we can find her a new house," Ichigo announced.

"How thoughtful," Yuzu commented.

Karin turned away unconcerned and uninterested. Isshin stood up and gave Ichigo a serious face giving Ichigo the impression he might be caught. "Be sure to take a sack lunch," Isshin suggested.

Ichigo gave his ignorant father an annoyed look. "Fine, this shouldn't take too long," he said finally and went upstairs.

* * *

Rukia gave Ichigo a concerned look as he rested on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Do you want to talk about anything?" Rukia asked.

"You mean how I am lying to my family all the time," Ichigo replied bitterly.

"No…the other thing," Rukia said softly.

"I have killed countless Hollows without any regret or guilt. I slaughtered them all and I enjoyed it," Ichigo admitted.

"But Captain Amagai was human. It feels like a nightmare," Ichigo said.

"You let yourself go, you gave yourself to your Hollow side to save me," Rukia realized.

"Yeah," Ichigo admitted.

Rukia grimaced. "Maybe I am being selfish," she considered.

Ichigo peered over at Rukia's demoralized face. "I will support anything you want to do but if you are going to keep this baby…I will protect you," Ichigo vowed.

"Do you ever question that?" Rukia wondered.

"No," Ichigo said simply.

"Thank you," Rukia said.

"Sure," Ichigo replied and went to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, and Chad met at the basement level of Urahara's Shop. The usually chipper Urahara gave a depressed look but kept his focus.

"Your only way back is through Grimmjow," Urahara warned.

Grimmjow smirked at that; their lives were in his hands. "Try to keep up," Grimmjow said insultingly.

"Be prepared for anything," Urahara lectured.

Grimmjow pinched the air and opened a dimension into Hueco Mundo. "Let's go," Ichigo said leading all of them inside.

* * *

A captain's meeting was called with all of the captains assembled before Commander Yamamoto. There was a noticeable gap in the ranks where Captain Amagai would have stood. Captain Shunsui bowed his hat in sorrow at seeing him gone.

Yamamoto slammed the tip of his cane on the floor to show his anger at the situation. "Captain Amagai was killed by none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. This is not acceptable! Not only have I failed to save the father but now the son too," Yamamoto said displeased.

"Captain Amagai must have underestimated Ichigo Kurosaki," Captain Soi Fong interjected.

"Silence! You all have underestimated these Ryoku and the power of Rukia's pregnancy. We cannot suffer another loss like this or we will be ill-prepared for the Arrancar Invasion in the winter," Yamamoto argued.

"What do you suggest?" Captain Shunsui asked.

"I have received reports that the Ryoku are in Hueco Mundo using the aid of an Espada," Yamamoto informed them.

"They must be trying to rescue their comrade," Captain Ukitake said referring to Orihime.

"Or defecting to the other side," Yamamoto said gravely.

"We must wait. The fates may be kind to us. If Rukia's pregnancy becomes unstable in Hueco Mundo, it will create a massive discharge that could destroy the Arrancar army as well as Aizen," Captain Unahana suggested.

Yamamoto nodded confirming the theory. "If Aizen utilizes Rukia's power, he may become more dangerous than he is at present," Captain Byakuya said softly.

"I have also considered this. Give us your report, Captain Mayuri," Yamamoto ordered.

"I have implanted harmless bacteria in the Quincy. It allows me to track his every movement and experience what he experiences. We can closely observe what the Ryoku are doing with these bacteria," Mayuri smiled.

"We will rely on data provided by Captain Mayuri and then make a decision accordingly," Yamamoto said ending the meeting.

* * *

Aizen, Gin, and Tousen calmly walked into a hall that sat all of the Espada members minus one. Aizen took a seat at the head of the table while Gin and Tousen stood at attention.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the Espada," Aizen said pleasantly. "We are under attack," Aizen added.

"But first, let's have some tea," Aizen suggested. "Has the tea made its way to everyone?" he asked them all as they were served by a lowly Arrancar servant. 

"Now then…please listen to me as you drink," Aizen said with a more serious tone.

"Kaname, visual please?" Aizen requested.

Tousen complied and activated a window into the table. There was a circular viewing screen on the table for all to see. Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Grimmjow were racing toward Las Noches.

"There are five intruders," Aizen informed them.

"These are our enemies?" Aaroniero asked unimpressed.

"What the? You said we were under attack but these guys are just youngsters," Barragan complained.

"They're not the least bit arousing," Szayel agreed.

"Do not take them lightly. These are the same humans that broke into Soul Society and challenged the Gotei 13 to battle," Aizen reminded them.

"One of them is the former Espada, Grimmjow," Zommari noted.

"They're here for their comrade, Orihime," Ulquiorra informed the group.

"How cute, they're here to rescue their friend. They look so weak," Nnoitra commented.

"Do you not hear Aizen? He said not to underestimate them," Halibel reminded Nnoitra.

"As you can see, we have five enemies. It would be foolish to underestimate them but there is also no need to make a fuss. Return to your chambers and act normally," Aizen ordered.

"We do not know what side Grimmjow is on. All Espada with a rank higher than six should avoid him," Aizen suggested.

"Let them come to you. Have no fear. Even if something were to happen as long as you walk with me, there will be no enemies in our way," Aizen ended the meeting.

* * *

Renji appeared before Captain Byakuya as he was at his desk. The captain had his back turned to him.

"Reporting for duty," Renji said lamely.

"Rukia has joined with the Ryoku in Hueco Mundo," Byakuya informed him.

Renji gave a stunned expression. "But that's crazy," he exclaimed. "We have to get them out of there," Renji pressed.

"I will be ordering you to remain here in Soul Society," Captain Byakuya told him.

Renji wanted to object but knew it would be no use. Byakuya turned around and eyed his subordinate. "Those in Hueco Mundo will probably be displeased to have a filthy looking boy wandering around by himself," Byakuya noted.

"Captain?" Renji wondered.

Byakuya stood up and walked towards his vice-captain. "The Commander will not be convinced to send reinforcements unless a Shinigami is in danger in Hueco Mundo," Byakuya considered.

"This cloak will assist against the sands of Hueco Mundo," Byakuya said showing Renji a cloak on a chair. "You could access Hueco Mundo through the 12th Division Headquarters," Byakuya continued.

"Are you trying to say…," Renji stuttered.

"Your orders are to stay here. Is that clear?" Byakuya asked with a serious tone.

"Yes, Sir," Renji said and then took the cloak.

* * *

Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad sped toward Las Noches but no matter how far they ran it didn't seem to get them any closer to it. The three eventually collapsed in exhaustion and wondered how they could get inside.

Grimmjow and Rukia strolled along the sands of Hueco Mundo. "Idiots," Grimmjow commented of the group.

"How do you get inside?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Simple, you have to connect with the sand. They can run forever but the sand is pulling them away from Las Noches," Grimmjow explained.

Rukia wondered at the fallen Espada. "Why do you help us?" she asked.

"I am not helping anyone but myself. There are some in Espada that are stronger than me, right now, but I will surpass them all. Their strength cannot grow like mine can. I see the same in Ichigo. I want to see Ichigo's limit and then beat him," Grimmjow revealed.

Rukia gave Grimmjow a concerned look. "You shouldn't worry until that day comes," Grimmjow told her.

"No one will kill him but me," Grimmjow promised.

"Thank you…I guess," Rukia replied.

"Whatever," Grimmjow said dismissively.

Suddenly, a large sand Hollow emerged from the sands and rose to the same height as a large-sized building. It towered above Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad and tried to drown them in the sand.

Rukia gave an alarmed look at seeing the three struggle. Grimmjow smirked and sat down Indian style as if bored. "What should we do?" Rukia asked.

"Water?" Grimmjow suggested as if it were obvious.

"Right," Rukia agreed taking out her sword. "Hakuren," Rukia chanted; a beam of light sliced through the air from her sword.

The skyscraper tall Hollow suddenly froze in place and stopped moving. "Shall we continue?" Grimmjow asked.

Rukia nodded; the two calmly walked towards Las Noches.

* * *

A royal messengers sped to the 1st Division Headquarters and bowed down before the commander.

"Abarai Renji, vice-captain of the 6th Squad appears to have disappeared from his squad's headquarters," the messenger reported.

Captain Byakuya and Ukitake gave looks of concern as the messenger continued his report. "The 2nd Division Secret Mobile Squads and the Patrol Division are widening their sphere of search to find him," he added.

"Damn kid," Commander Yamamoto muttered.

"Where could vice-captain Renji have gone?" Ukitake asked alarmed.

"Most likely Hueco Mundo. He has a personal connection to Rukia," Captain Byakuya suggested.

"In any case, it reduces our preparedness. What a waste," Yamamoto commented.

"Should we send out a squad to retrieve him?" Ukitake asked.

Yamamoto sighed. "We cannot risk more men for the sake of this one. We cannot allow his actions to change our strategy," Yamamoto decided.

"I agree. Renji is headstrong and rash. I have been patient in trying to tame his wild spirit," Byakuya replied.

"Have Captain Mayuri monitor his progress," Yamamoto said finally.

* * *

Rukia and Grimmjow casually walked over to Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad who were busy conversing with three unusual Arrancar. Grimmjow ignored the bickering of Ichigo, Ishida, and the Arrancar and considered the frozen Hollow monster.

A beam of red light suddenly shattered the Hollow monster into icy pieces. "Why did you do that?" Ichigo shouted at Grimmjow.

"Because I felt like it. Do you have a problem with that?" Grimmjow retorted.

"You'll alert everyone of our presence," Ichigo argued.

"Idiot! They already know," Grimmjow said stubbornly.

"Espada!" Nel cried out and pointed at Grimmjow.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked rudely.

"He's with us," Ishida consoled her.

Nel wasn't overly convinced. "It may not be a good idea to hang out with an Espada," Pesche advised Nel.

"More Shinigami," Nel said excitedly as she pointed in Rukia's direction.

"It's okay. She is not here to hurt you," Ichigo told her.

"What about him?" Nel asked.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw Renji walk up. "Yo," he smirked.

"Why is he here?" Grimmjow wondered.

"Renji, how did you get here?" Rukia asked alarmed.

"Captain Byakuya showed me the way and take this," Renji said giving Rukia a cloak.

"What is this for?" Rukia wondered.

"The captain said the sandstorms are bad in Hueco Mundo," Renji explained.

"You only took two?" Ichigo asked outraged.

"Idiot, there were only two," Renji shouted defensively.

Renji then noticed Grimmjow. "Is this really okay?" he asked referring to his presence.

"He's the only way to get back home, and he's willing to help us," Rukia explained.

Renji gave Grimmjow a look. "I still remember you sending those Arrancar on us," Renji accused Grimmjow.

"And I remember you nearly getting killed by one of my weaklings," Grimmjow sneered.

Ichigo got between the two. "Our mission is to rescue Orihime. We can kill each other later. How do we get there?" Ichigo asked pointing to Las Noches.

"Easy, climb aboard," Nel said referring to the giant Hollow worm.

* * *

"We're here," Ishida observed as they came to the wall.

"But what are we going to do about this wall?" Rukia wondered.

"We can break it down by force," Ichigo suggested.

Ichigo and Renji took out their swords as if to demolish the wall. "Let's go, Renji," Ichigo said excitedly.

"You don't run the show here, moron," Renji agreed.

Renji and Ichigo slammed their Shikais into the wall and after a few strikes, the wall fell back creating a large enough hole for everyone to go through.

* * *

Shortly, the group came upon a crossroads. "What a pain in the ass," Renji complained.

"This is typical in Hueco Mundo," Grimmjow commented.

"Do you know the way to find Orihime?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

"Yes," Grimmjow replied but offered no help.

"Then. which path should we choose?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

Grimmjow shook his head. "There are nine other Espada and each one has their own army. If we stay together, we will be overwhelmed. We will a greater chance of survival if we split up," Grimmjow said.

"We'll each take one path," Rukia agreed.

"We're up against the Espada here," Ichigo argued.

"I can take care of myself," Rukia replied annoyed.

"She's right. Our only chance is to divide up the Espada. Let us do the Shinigami chant," Renji said.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Is a tradition the Gotei 13 do before going into a decisive battle," Renji explained.

"We, at this moment head into a decisive battle. Have faith that our blades will not shatter, have faith that our hearts will not waver, and even if our paths should diverge, we all are a heart of iron. Swear that even if the ground beneath us should rent asunder, we will live and return to this place again!" Renji recited.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Chad brought their hands into a circle and broke at the end of the recitation. "How stupid," Grimmjow commented.

"It has some poetic value," Ishida allowed even though he didn't take part.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Chad charged Nnoitra and punched the Espada as hard as he could with his left arm. After his fight with a fallen Espada, Chad's left arm had morphed into a new creation. It was white with a red stripe down his arm. It was smaller than his larger right arm but was more lethal.

Nnoitra bent over Chad after the blow. "Is that all you got?" Nnoitra insulted while laughing.

Nnoitra suddenly slashed at Chad with his large Santa Teresa, a large ax-like weapon with two crescent moon blades. Chad's right arm was sliced in half; blood poured onto the sand.

"You're not going to kill him off?" Telsa asked his superior.

"No point. How does it prove that I am stronger by killing thousands of weaklings?" Nnoitra said bitterly.

"I can still fight," Chad said weakly and charged the Espada for another attack.

Telsa appeared just in time and blocked the attack with his sword. Telsa then sliced through Chad's chest and allowed him to fall to the ground. Nnoitra threw his blade at Telsa nearly cutting off his head.

"Don't interfere ever again," Nnoitra said angrily.

"My apologizes," Telsa groveled.

"Let's go, there is another powerful reiatsu elsewhere and I want to crush it," Nnoitra said.

Chad bled out as he lay on the sands of Hueco Mundo; his left arm dissolved into a human arm. A beaten Gantenbainne looked up at a dying Chad. "I will pray for you now."

* * *

Rukia felt Chad's presence dissipate and wondered what had happened to him. Is he dead? Rukia couldn't worry about such things. She was alone inside Las Noches. She would have to rely on Chad's resilience.

A tall figure appeared before her with a mask over his face. It was not a Hollow mask, but rather a mask to hide the person's face. It had several eye holes for the figure to see. It watched her for a moment and then walked inside a dome structure.

Rukia cautiously followed the figure inside. Once inside, the figure pulled off his mask revealing his face. "It can't be," Rukia doubted upon seeing his face.

It was Kaien, her former vice-captain of the 13th Division who she had killed decades earlier. He had a face similar to Ichigo but had dark eyes and black hair. "Are you really Kaien?" Rukia asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's been a while. You're looking well," he said cheerfully.

"Man, these clothes are hard to move around in," Kaien expressed.

Rukia simply stared with an expression of doubt and uncertainty. "What's with that face? If you're going to cry, it will make me look like the bad guy," Kaien told her.

"Take a seat," Kaien offered.

The two sat down on the ground as Kaien told Rukia the story of what happened to him. When Kaien had finished, he gave her a more serious look.

"I'm glad it was you who found me. I have been secretly working as an Espada, I have a strategy to strike down Aizen," Kaien announced.

"But I am going to need your help. Come here," Kaien said.

"Yes, Sir," Rukia said convinced.

Kaien suddenly turned against her and pointed a sword at her face. Rukia dodged the attack just in time but Kaien's blade sliced her cheek. "It looks like you have gotten better," Kaien noted.

"Why?" Rukia wondered shocked.

"I am Shiba Kaien, the man you killed with your own hands. It's because of you I became fused with a Hollow and am now here. Why would you be surprised as to why I would want to kill you?" Kaien said.

"Are you ready to give your life as atonement for what you did to me?" Kaien asked with a hint of anger.

"I am but not right now. I can't give up my life because there is another life inside me that needs me," Rukia said.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Kaien asked.

"Kaien, I'm pregnant. I would gladly give my life if it would uplift your spirits, but I have to save a friend and keep this pregnancy safe," Rukia said.

Kaien simply stared at Rukia and was now the confused one. "Pregnant? Well, congratulations are in order!" Kaien said cheerfully.

Rukia simply stared. "I was just kidding. You don't have to give up your life to atone for your sins against me. Just bring me the heads of all of your friends. I am sure you know each of their weaknesses. You could probably catch them off guard," Kaien smiled at her.

A shocked Rukia pulled away from Kaien. "Kaien would never say such a thing. Not even as a joke," Rukia accused.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Kaien said seriously.

"You're not Kaien," Rukia suspected.

"What are you saying? I am Kaien," Kaien said as if it were obvious.

"Don't say that name ever again!" Rukia screamed.

Rukia's reiatsu shot up as her emotions flared. Kaien watched in stunned silence as a white aura flowed around her. The building they were in began to shake; Kaien gave Rukia a nervous look and backed away.

"Sode No Shirayuki," she called out her Shikai.

* * *

Kaien leaped out of the way as he avoided a wave of ice. Rukia watched as Kaien fell to another level in the darkness. Her wound on her cheek healed immediately.

"Your techniques don't work against me. Remember? I was there when you created them," Kaien reminded her.

"Is that the extent of your power?" Kaien mocked. "Nejibana," Kaien called out.

Suddenly, Kaien appeared with a tall trident weapon that manipulated an ice stream of water around it; Rukia knew the weapon well.

"Let's rock!" Kaien said excitedly and then went on the offensive.

Rukia dodged his attacks and blocked a few with her sword, but Kaien's trident was stronger and more lethal than her own weapon. Kaien was also using the trident at an expert level as before.

Kaien finally slammed Rukia to the ground with his Trident. An icy sea flowed around Rukia. Kaien whirled the trident with his wrists and prepared for another strike. Rukia dodged and blocked more of Kaien's rapid attacks but she knew she was losing.

Finally, Kaien knocked her sword away from her. "It's over," Kaien said as he was about to spear her.

"Soukatsu!" Rukia shouted as she aimed her right palm at his face.

Kaien stopped what he was doing and barely dodged the intense beam of light. The spell blasted through the dome's wall.

"That's quite an improvement. You didn't even have to do the whole chant," Kaien began but then suddenly phased away from the hole in the wall and back into the darkness.

"Hainawa!" Rukia continued.

An electrical beam latched onto Kaien keeping him in place. "Rikujou Kourou," Rukia added.

Suddenly several yellow binds hit Kaien all at once keeping him still. "Shit," Kaien spat as he realized he was trapped.

"Souren Soukatsu!" Rukia shouted and put her hands up, wrist to wrist with fingers extended.

The blast went past Kaien's head and demolished the wall behind him. Light immediately shined in. Kaien gave a look of shock and then started changing. Rukia watched in stunned silence as Kaien's face melted away revealing a large tube of red liquid and two Hollow heads.

"Damn," Aaroniero muttered. "I guess we should introduce ourselves," Aaroniero said with two voices. One was high pitched and the other one was lower.

"What the hell are you?" Rukia wondered in horror.

"I am the Ninth Espada, Aaroniero. Don't make me repeat myself," Aaroniero said annoyed. "That spell might have wounded me if it had hit me. You're a fool," Aaroniero insulted.

"I had to know the truth as to whether you were Kaien or not," Rukia said. "Now, I can cut you down without mercy," Rukia readied her sword.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rukia's POV**

"Proving that you aren't Kaien, if I could clear that up, I would be able to cut you down without mercy," I said as I held up my sword in a defensive position.

The Espada held no expression. He was only two small skulls in a red-colored tube. The sight of him made me sick to my stomach. It was a hideous monstrosity.

"Am I hearing this right?" he asked. "It sounded like you said you could win against me if you showed no mercy," Aarieno repeated.

His tone was arrogant but in an inhuman way. One skull spoke in a high pitched tone that aggravated my already unsteady nerves. The other skull spoke in a lower voice that sent a wave of fear through me. His inhumanity and my inability to relate to him only made him a monster to me.

I could relate to another human-looking creature. I could sense his emotions and reason with him. But this creature could not be reasoned with. He was using the appearance of my vice-captain to kill me.

"That's what I said," I answered with a tone I hoped conveyed confidence.

The Espada suddenly moved past me and went back into the shadows. "Don't underestimate me. It's certainly true that I can't use my powers in sunlight but if there are any shadows at all, I can use my powers," he reminded me.

"As much as I please," he added as he recreated the face of Kaien.

Watching the flesh wrap around his tubed head to form Kaien's kind face was sickening to me. "Among the Espada, I am the only Gillian," he said.

"So what?" I asked pretending to not be interested.

"I was able to join the Espada because out of all the Arrancar, I have infinite evolutionary potential," he said excitedly.

Kaien then showed me his left arm and then revealed its true purpose. It transformed into an open mouth with tentacles. "My Glotoneria has the ability to devour a dead Hollow and acquire its abilities and reiatsu," he explained.

It all made sense to me then. This…thing had devoured the Hollow that had merged with Kaien and now part of Kaien was inside this monster. I hadn't been able to save Kaien. He had died and now his body was being used by this Espada. His death by my hands had not ended his suffering.

"This is the end. I shall show you that which is an Espada sword release," Kaien said as he held up his sword.

"Consume Glotoneria," he said as he released his sword.

There was an explosion of energy before me. Kaien began to rise in the air. A huge mountain of tentacles, mouths, and Hollow flesh lay before me; Kaien was at the top. His body was merged halfway into the Hollow collection. The mountain of Hollows towered above me. I would never be able to defeat the Espada with my own power alone.

Flashes of images went through my head but the most noticeable one for me was Ichigo's smile and his confident expression, the same expression Kaien used to have. As Kaien had, Ichigo had taught me to acknowledge what was important in life.

I can let you go Kaien. I have met someone who will carry on your flame. He is who I admire and look up to now. For decades, I have mourned your death but God has graced me with another. Indeed, two of a kind can exist in the universe.

"Is that fear I see. How appropriate!" Kaien laughed.

Is my expression of fear? Do I fear my own death or do I fear what it will mean if I die? My life is not important, but my life is important to others. It's important for my unborn child, Ichigo, Renji, and the others.

"From this time on, consider this fight as a fight against an army of over 30,000 Hollows!" Kaien said victoriously.

Was that a lot of Hollows? My mind is now slipping as Kaien's voice is now foreign to me. I can see through the eyes of a child. I feel confusion and anger within me. Why is this man threatening me? Why is he here? Let's try something new.

"Bankai," I spoke.

It didn't make sense to me. It was almost funny if not for the charging mass of Hollows. The jaws were snapping and the tentacles were swinging toward me. This wasn't the time to be funny.

A rush of spiritual energy went through me causing my body to shake. A blinding white light flowed around me; my dark robes became pure white. The cloak Renji had given me had disintegrated along with my shoes. My clothes became ruffled by the force of the wind.

My sword glowed brightly and then grew while still in my hand. Icy mist swirled around it as it grew to five feet in length. My sword's tip morphed into a crystal arrangement, like an ice crystal. At the end of the spear was a sharp point.

My mind faded away into the abyss of spiritual energy that was overwhelming. Confidence filled me as this enemy was no longer a threat. I could sleep now and have rest.

**End Rukia's POV**

* * *

The aura around Rukia faded away revealing her new form. Kaien gave a look of confusion and wonder as she lifted her new weapon. Her hair and the irises of her eyes were violet, her pupils were slits. Her skin was deathly pale and she now held an expressionless demeanor.

The humanity of Rukia, her fear, surprise, and even hopeful expressions were gone. Kaien could no longer read Rukia's emotions. She was a totally different fighter.

Rukia whirled her new weapon as if it were light and then pointed it at Kaien. "You call that a Bankai," he scoffed.

"How small, how pitiful," Kaien said.

Rukia made no reply and gave no indication she had heard Kaien's words. "Are you death?" Kaien sneered.

Rukia again gave no reply. "Experience the power of over 30,000 thousand Hollows," Kaien said and then pointed his trident at Rukia.

Rukia looked up and watched as a powerful beam of light sliced the darkness. Rukia raised her spear and sent her own discharge. The two beams hit in the center causing the room to light up.

Kaien grunted in effort as he tried to overpower Rukia. "This is isn't possible," he said as he began to lose ground.

The ground underneath Rukia's bare feet cracked open from the intense pressure. "You can't win! I am an Espada," Kaien shouted.

"Is this it?" Rukia asked.

Kaien gave her a horrified look as she overpowered him. Rukia's beam pushed his own attack back on him. Kaien dodged at the last second but it blasted a hole in the ceiling. Rukia looked upon Kaien with emotionless eyes; his right shoulder was bloodied and a part of his Hollow mass was bleeding and torn.

"Damn you," Kaien hissed.

Rukia pointed her spear at the Hollow mass and sent a high powered beam into one of Hollow's mouths. There was an explosion as Hollow guts went flying in all directions. Kaien fell to the ground as green Hollow blood splattered around him.

"Bitch," Kaien spat angrily.

Kaien picked up his trident and charged Rukia. Their two blades clashed with equal force, but it didn't seem Rukia gave any effort. Kaien worked desperately to slash at her but she blocked all of his attacks.

Finally, Rukia's spear morphed forming two red-colored scythe blades. They came down on his trident slicing it in half. Rukia then spun around and sliced deep into Kaien's chest with her scythe blade.

"How is she able to do this?" Kaien wondered.

Kaien reflected on what Rukia had said before. "Pregnant?" he wondered.

"I understand now. If I destroy the pregnancy, your power will disappear. You will be just like before, a mediocre Shinigami," Kaien told her.

Kaien charged with the jagged edge of his broke trident and tried to spear Rukia through. Rukia side stepped him and clutched his shoulder. Kaien was pushed down to his knees by Rukia's grip.

"Let go of me," Kaien demanded.

Rukia kept Kaien still with her left hand and then lower her scythe blade to his neck. "You can't do this. I am Kaien remember?" Kaien said panicked.

"Who?" Rukia asked confused.

"Are you fucking with me?" Kaien screamed.

Rukia gave Kaien a curious look. "You look familiar," she said as she felt his face.

"Ichigo?" she wondered.

Kaien nodded. "Yeah, that's me," Kaien lied.

Rukia frowned as she felt his black hair. Suddenly Kaien's face began to melt away revealing the liquid-filled tube underneath. Kaien cried out in pain as his mask melted away. His voice became inhuman.

Rukia backed away from Aaroniero and then swung her scythe down. Aaroniero's tubed head was sliced off and then broke on the floor. The two heads began to scream in agony as the red fluid washed away.

Rukia squat down and observed the two screaming skulls. "You deceived me," Rukia accused.

"You bitch!" the high pitched skull screamed.

Rukia smiled amused and then picked up one of the skulls. "Aizen said we would never feel pain ever again. We're in terrible pain! Aizen said…," one of the skulls screamed.

Rukia crushed one of the skulls with her bare hand; the shattered pieces of bone fell to the ground. The other skull continued to scream and then went silent.

Rukia took up her scythe blade and walked down the dark hall.

* * *

Grimmjow found Orihime and forced her down the halls toward Ichigo's fading reiatsu. He easily overwhelmed two Arrancar who tried to stop him.

"Where are we going?" Orihime asked panicked.

"You are going to heal Ichigo," Grimmjow told her.

Grimmjow led Orihime over to a defeated Ichigo; a hole was punched into his chest. "Heal him. I want him to be at his best when I fight him," Grimmjow told Orihime.

"I don't want to heal him if you're just going to hurt him," Orihime protested.

"Listen, Ulquiorra will be back and when he does he will finish the job he started. Now heal him," Grimmjow barked.

Orihime hesitantly healed Ichigo of his wounds while Grimmjow waited patiently.

* * *

A few moments later, Ulquiorra discovered that Orihime was missing and then retraced his steps back to where he had fought Ichigo. To his surprise, he found Orihime and Grimmjow around the wounded Ichigo.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow said nothing. "No answer? You have committed treason against Aizen. This is unforgivable," Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow continued to say nothing hoping that Orihime's healing powers would speed up. But even he knew, she would need more time.

"You're afraid of me. That's why you won't fight me," Grimmjow boasted.

"Do you intend to fight me, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Damn straight," Grimmjow challenged.

"Your arrogance has shortened your life, Grimmjow. What a waste," Ulquiorra commented.

"Stop talking and start fighting!" Grimmjow charged Ulquiorra.

Orihime watched as the two Arrancar dueled in the air. Grimmjow placed a small cube in Ulquiorra's Hollow hole. "Damn," Ulquiorra muttered.

A box of pure energy encased Ulquiorra trapping him temporarily. "That should keep him for a few hours," Grimmjow remarked.

Ichigo got back to his feet but still required some more healing. "Heal Grimjow's arm," he requested.

"I don't need your pity," Grimmjow spat. His right arm was severely burned from one of Ulquiorra's cero attacks.

"It's not for you. When I beat you, I don't want you to say you couldn't win because you were injured," Ichigo said.

"Fair enough," Grimmjow smirked and then allowed Orihime to heal him.

* * *

A string of battles were fought across Hueco Mundo. The invading force was fighting just to survive. Grimmjow and Ichigo were in a bitter struggle for supremacy, Ishida and Renji were at the mercy of Szayel, and now Rukia faced a greater foe.

"May I ask who you are?" a baritone voice asked from amongst the shadows.

Rukia looked for the sound of the voice. A large figure revealed himself, an Espada. He was dark-skinned, his Hollow bones were multiple protrusions on his forehead, and he had a bone necklace around his neck.

"We have no name," Rukia replied.

"Is that so? I am the 7th Espada, Zomari," Zomari introduced.

"Are we your enemy?" Rukia wondered.

"Indeed," Zomari replied.

Rukia held up her spear to indicate she would defend herself. "I have received orders to bring you before Aizen," Zomari told her.

"Will you resist?" Zomari asked.

"We intend to meet with Aizen but only to kill him," Rukia replied.

"I see. You are arrogant to believe you could ever hurt Aizen. Though it would be a pity if Aizen were inconvenienced," Zomari said.

Rukia stared at the Espada with cold violet eyes. "Will you scream like the other one? Will you beg for the pain to stop?" Rukia asked.

"Do not compare me to Aaroniero. You will find me a much worthier adversary," Zomari told her.

"More worthy? In the end, your screams of pain are all the same," Rukia said looking down. Flashes of Yammy, Luppi, and Aaroniero flashed through her mind, all the Espada she had fought before.

"It is unfortunate you were given Aaroniero as an opponent. His defeat has given you overconfidence in your abilities. I remind you that I am the seventh Espada," Zomari told her.

"Tenth, ninth, seventh, sixth, it's all the same," Rukia listed off.

"You will find it is futile to resist," Zomari said with a more serious tone.

Zomari suddenly phased next to Rukia and took out his sword. Zomari slashed down on Rukia but her image also faded. Zomari eyed Rukia's movements and tried to keep up. A bored-looking Rukia simply phased away as Zomari sliced down on her.

Suddenly, two Zomari clones appeared and slashed down on her at the same time. Rukia calmly deflected the blows with her staff and phased away. Zomari concentrated on meeting Rukia's speed and created more clones of himself.

Rukia jumped away from the clones and blasted one of them with her finger. An electrical surge sliced through a clone. The clones disappeared with only the original remaining. Rukia was unharmed and seemingly unfazed by the Espada's fast speed.

"Gemeros Sonido. Among the Espada, my sonido is the fastest," Zomari revealed.

Rukia suddenly phased faster than the eye could see. Her spear's tip was at Zomari's throat before he realized what had happened. "Is that all?" she asked.

Zomari jumped back stunned by his opponent's speed. Rukia declined to follow him as he escaped. "I can see that you have impressive speed. Do not become too prideful, Shinigami," Zomari told her.

Rukia gave no reply but simply watched as Zomari began to morph and change. "Brujeria," he said as he released his sword.

Within an instant, Zomari's body had changed radically. Everything to the waist down was locked inside a muscular sack featuring many large eyes. The structure resembled a pumpkin. Zomari's upper body featured dozens of yellow-colored eyes, a bony structure shielded his neck, and black marks appeared on his chin and eyes.

"Each eye has the ability of sovereignty. I can control any object my eyes lay upon. It is deplorable that you have not realized the significance of this," Zomari grinned.

Rukia aimed her staff at the Espada but suddenly stopped moving. A mark appeared on her forehead making it impossible for her to move her body. "If I mark the head, I can control the entire body," Zomari said victoriously.

Rukia's hair returned to black and her eyes went back to blue; her robes went back to a Shinigami black and her spear dissolved into her Shinigami sword.

"You will now come with me," Zomari told her.

Zomari floated above the ground while still maintaining his released form. Rukia was compelled to walk with him to Aizen's chambers. As she walked, Rukia found her own mind returning to the battle against Aaroniero. It had seemed a dream. Had she really killed an Espada single-handedly? What could Aizen want with her?

Zomari floated into the main chambers and then went back to his normal form. "I am not allowed to be in my released form while inside Aizen's chambers. However, do not think you can escape my grasp," Zomari told her.

Rukia was forced to move forward as Zomari's eyes in his hands directed her. Aizen suddenly revealed himself on his throne. "Greetings, Kuchiki Rukia," he said pleased.

Zomari bowed before Aizen and then forced Rukia to do the same. "All praises to Aizen," Zomari said humbly.

"You may release your hold now," Aizen allowed.

The mark on Rukia's forehead was instantly removed. "What do you ask of me, Aizen?" Zomari asked.

"I sense we have more intruders," Aizen considered.

"More intruders?" Zomari wondered alarmed.

"Yes, how interesting. They are captains. Captain Mayuri, Captain Unohana, Captain Kenpachi, and…Captain Byakuya," Aizen sensed.

Rukia gasped as she heard her brother's name said. "The Shinigami will be attracted to Rukia's reiatsu. Go back to where you found Rukia and wait for any Shinigami that may cross you," Aizen ordered.

"As you command," Zomari said loyally and walked off.

Aizen then turned to Rukia. "You cannot blame him. His loyalty to me is quite understandable," Aizen smiled.

Rukia reached for her sword as if to defend herself. Aizen ignored Rukia's threatening gesture and walked over to a tall cylinder. Activating it, the Hogyoku was revealed.

"I know that you must be having some trouble adapting to the pregnancy Rukia. I can help you control your powers," Aizen said as he took the small orb.

"What do you want from me?" Rukia asked.

"In truth, you were what I always wanted. I made Soul Society believe that Orihime was my goal. But I never needed her. It was a ruse to trap Shinigami captains in Hueco Mundo," Aizen revealed.

Rukia stared at Aizen in horror as she realized her mistake. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. You merely wanted to save a friend. Would you be willing to take her place if you could?" Aizen asked.

"Yes," Rukia answered truthfully.

Aizen nodded sympathetically. "You are one of the few Shinigami I respect," Aizen told her.

Aizen moved closer to Rukia and forced her to remain still by his reiatsu alone. Rukia found herself paralyzed as Aizen walked closer to her with the Hogyoku in hand.

"There is a power within you that can be awakened. I can help you control it," Aizen said.

"I just want peace," Rukia said.

"You cannot have peace without power," Aizen circled her.

"I can give you safe haven from the Shinigami. I can allow you to keep your child," Aizen tempted.

"Why would you do that?" Rukia asked as she struggled to form words.

"Curiosity," Aizen said simply.

"Imagine what could be done if Espada could conceive," Aizen envisioned.

Rukia gave a horrified expression as she realized the implications of what Aizen was saying. "I won't help you," she stuttered.

"I am disappointed but not surprised. Where do your loyalties lie? With Soul Society?" Aizen asked.

"To my heart," Rukia replied.

Aizen nodded thoughtfully. "As do I," Aizen agreed.

Rukia gave Aizen a disbelieving expression. "The war between Shinigami and Arrancar will soon be over and I will be the World's new King," Aizen told her. "Then there will be true justice and peace."

Aizen held out the Hogyoku next to Rukia's body. Aizen's hand glowed as he activated the Hogyoku. Rukia felt an intense light as the Hogyoku's rays intensified.

There was a powerful flash of light that shook the room. Rukia emerged as before as she was now back to her second form. Aizen watched with interest as Rukia transformed before him. Placing the Hogyoku back in its proper place, Aizen considered Rukia.

Rukia looked around as if she had seen the room for the first time. "Do you know who I am?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, we know who you are," Rukia replied.

"I have awakened your powers, permanently. You no longer need to fear anything anymore," Aizen told her.

"Not even you?" Rukia asked.

Aizen smirked amused. "There is no need to fear me. The Shinigami are the ones you should hate," Aizen reminded her.

A view screen suddenly appeared. Captain Mayuri was on the screen. He was grinning as he had just defeated Szayel. A beaten Renji, Ishida, and Nemu were in the background. The body of Szayel was still standing even as a sword had pierced his heart.

Another screen showed Captain Unohana and Vice-Captain Isane. "Should we help them?" Isane asked her Captain referring to Chad and the Arrancar.

"No," she said softly.

"They may still be a threat to our mission. But we can ease their suffering," Unohana allowed.

Vice-Captain Isane nodded and then took out her sword. Rukia watched with a cold expression as the screens showed Kenpachi battling Nnoitro and another screen showed Captain Byakuya defeating Zomari.

"Your brother is quite skilled," Aizen noted.

"He's not my brother. Not by blood," Rukia replied.

Aizen smiled at the comment. "What would you like to do to Captain Mayuri and Captain Unohana?" Aizen asked.

"I would like to freeze their blood," Rukia replied.

* * *

Zomari hid in his armored shell and yet he was leaking blood profusely. Captain Byakuya's attack was effective in neutralizing the fifty eyes Zomari possessed. Still, the Espada had survived. He emerged from his shell a bloody mess; all of his eyes bled.

"This act is unforgivable!" Zomari raged.

Zomari immediately targeted Byakuya's body with his remaining eyes. "Danku," Byakuya said, as he created a barrier. Zomari's mark slammed up against the barrier but couldn't go beyond it.

"I figured your ability is similar to kido. It seems my hypothesis was spot on," Byakuya predicted.

"You son of a bitch!" Zomari screamed, while he futilely tried to break the barrier.

Rukia suddenly phased onto the scene behind Zomari. The Espada smiled believing Rukia to be his savior. "Aizen has sent you to save me," Zomari said happily.

Byakuya considered Rukia and her new form. She was radically different from before. He continued to ready himself for anything that may occur. Rukia whirled her Shikai in an intimidating fashion and then slashed through Zomari like butter.

"You tried to control us like we were a doll," Rukia said coldly.

Zomari felt his life force leave him as blood sprayed from his chest. "Long live Aizen. Live long and prosper, live long and…," Zomari shouted his praises.

Rukia suddenly sliced off his head ending his speech. His body began to evaporate into nothingness. Rukia then turned to Byakuya. "Thank you," Byakuya said for ending the Arrancar's babbling.

"Why are you here?" Rukia asked Byakuya as they walked side by side.

"I received orders from the commander to retrieve you, Renji, and the Ryoku," Byakuya began.

Rukia said nothing after a while. "Your skills have improved greatly," Byakuya remarked. He could not help but notice her new appearance.

"We now have control over our power," Rukia said.

Byakuya didn't think much of Rukia's use of "we." It was a common noble trait. "I sympathize with your plight, but I cannot defy the commander. Not in these times," Byakuya told her.

"Though it seems you are now in control of your reiatsu. You should be able to hide from Soul Society's sensors," Byakuya said.

"We no longer need to hide," Rukia corrected.

Byakuya gave Rukia a concerned look. "What do you intend to do now?" Byakuya asked.

"We plan to kill Captain Mayuri and Captain Unohana," Rukia said simply.

Byakuya froze in his tracks and he reached for his sword. "You act surprised," Rukia noted.

"I cannot allow you to kill seated officers of the Gotei 13," Byakuya said sternly.

"They wanted to kill us, experiment on us. They deserve to die," Rukia told him.

"That, I cannot say. But the order must be preserved," Byakuya said softly.

"You are either with us or against us, Brother," Rukia said.

"I will fulfill my obligation. I will not kill you, but I will not allow you to pass," Byakuya told her.

Within a few moments, Byakuya lay on the ground devastated, and bleeding profusely. Scattered metal fragments were spread out on the ground. "Impossible," he grunted.

Rukia lifted her scythe blade as if to slay him but stopped herself. "We won't kill you, Brother, but you are still dangerous," Rukia said.

She pointed her scythe blade's tip at Byakuya and froze him in a giant piece of ice. Hanatarou suddenly showed up and met up with Rukia. "Rukia!" he said excitedly.

Rukia gave Hanatarou a confused glance. "You look a little different, but you seem okay," Hanatarou said joyfully.

Rukia smiled at the 4th Division member. "Can you tell me where Captain Unohana is?" Rukia asked.

* * *

Hanatarou led Rukia to Captain Unohana and Vice-Captain Isane and was seemingly oblivious to Captain Byakuya's condition. Rukia was now on a large sandy plane. The bodies of Chad and his Arrancar opponent were nearby.

"There she is," Hanatarou pointed out.

"Thank you," Rukia said and then knocked out the boy with a quick stroke of her left hand.

Captain Unohana gave a look of concern and shock as Hanatarou fell to the ground with a thud. "What have you done?" Isane asked angrily.

Captain Unohana simply stared as Isane activated her Shikai and charged Rukia. Rukia readied her staff and pointed the tip at Isane. The staff suddenly blasted a hole through Isane's chest dropping her.

"We won't let you destroy us," Rukia told the captain.

"This is your answer? Violence?" Captain Unohana asked.

"You lied to us," Rukia accused.

Captain Unohana nodded. "I'm sorry Rukia. I had my duty to perform."

"It's not forgivable," Rukia said angrily.

"We can discuss this later. There are wounded to care for," Captain Unohana said referring to her vice-captain and Hanatarou.

Rukia considered the suggestion and then looked over the bodies of the Arrancar and Chad. Captain Unohana sighed as she realized what she would find. Rukia looked over the body of Chad. There was a sword wound through his chest. He was dead.

Gantenbainne was still alive but barely. Rukia knelt down next to him. "What happened here?" Rukia asked.

"He fought Nnoitro, the fifth Espada. Telsa, his Fraccion, stabbed him through. I tried to warn him," Gantenbainne said weakly.

"Did the Shinigami captain try to heal him?" Rukia asked softly.

The Arrancar shook his head. "He was an honorable fighter. It was a pleasure to be his opponent," Gantenbainne said.

Rukia nodded. "I will end your suffering," Rukia said.

Gantenbainne gave her a grateful look until Rukia raised her index finger to his forehead. A sudden shot went through his head killing him. Rukia stood up and stirred up the wind. Captain Unohana and an injured Vice-Captain Isane watched as the wind pushed the sand over Chad's body.

"He was a Ryoku," Captain Unohana said softly.

Rukia continued to have her back turned to the Captain and stared at the sand as it completely covered Chad's body. "Let them die," Rukia muttered.

"What did you say?" Captain Unohana asked suspiciously.

Rukia turned toward the captain and walked towards her. "Let them die," she said sternly.

Rukia glared at the captain. The wind picked up around her blowing sand away from her. Rukia rushed Captain Unohana with her staff and clashed violently with Unohana's sword. Unohana's body gave off a green aura as she used all her strength to keep Rukia at bay.

Isane did her part. She took out a scroll and quickly wrote a seal. Rukia eyed her suspiciously and then kicked Unohana away. Isane worked quickly to fill in the seal and then activated a communication to the other Captains.

Rukia punched her hard to the throat making her unable to speak. Isane clutched her throat and vainly tried to defend herself. Rukia pointed an index finger at her and sent an electrical shock through Isane's shoulder. Rukia whirled her blade blasting Isane with a powerful wind.

Unohana outflanked Rukia and tried to activate the seal. Rukia blocked her with her staff and swiped at the captain. "We don't have to be enemies," Unohana told her.

"You tried to separate us," Rukia accused.

Unohana gave Rukia a confused look but then expertly twirled Rukia's staff out of her hands. She grabbed ahold of Rukia's shoulders. "You are Rukia, nothing more," she told her.

Unhana powered up a green kido in her hand and aimed for her abdomen. "Let me help you," she requested.

Rukia flipped kicking Unohana away. Rukia shot toward Unohana and punched her hard to cheek. Unohana fell to the ground stunned. Isane once more tried to activate the seal in the air.

Rukia activated a spell, binding her hands together with electrical energy and pulled Isane toward her. Rukia then punched Isane hard to the gut and then kicked her hard. Isane flew through the air from the impact and hit a red pillar, one of many in the desert sands.

Rukia's staff pulled out of the sand and came back to her hands. Rukia aimed her staff at Isane and fired. A cold beam shot toward Isane forming ice crystals as it went through the air. The ice crystals accelerated and then pinned Isane to the pillar. Rukia went for another shot to finish her off when Hanatarou pulled on her robes.

"Please stop this, Rukia!" he pleaded.

Rukia smiled warmly at the boy. She affectionately patted his head with her palm. "Hanatarou, get away from her!" Unohana shouted at him.

Rukia turned on Hanatarou in an instant freezing him into an ice statue. Rukia then swiped at Hanatarou shattering his body into thousands of ice pieces. What was left of Hanatarou flew off into the wind.

Unohana charged Rukia with her sword. Her wounds had healed. Rukia sliced Unohana's arm with her scythe blade. Unohana sliced Rukia's cheek open. Rukia sliced open Unohana's shoulder but the captain scored a hit on Rukia's leg.

The two fighters backed away. Unohana's sword glowed green and then healed all of her injuries. Rukia's reiatsu healed all of her wounds within an instant. Unohana called out her sword's name.

"Minazuki"

Rukia watched, as a large one-eyed manta ray suddenly appeared from Unohana's sword. "Swallow her whole," Unohana ordered.

The beast obeyed without hesitation devouring Rukia whole. Unohana panted in effort and then walked over to the seal. The Minazuki suddenly exploded from a blue flame; animal guts went flying in all directions. The gore on Rukia evaporated off her clothes.

Unohana put her hands together and fired at Rukia. The green kido beam sliced through the air toward Rukia, but she blocked it with one hand. The sand picked up and blew away from Rukia as she continued to block the high-intensity beam.

Rukia gave a cry of effort and deflected the beam up. The beam shot up and exploded a pillar nearby. "Rikujōkōrō" Rukia shouted.

Yellow beams slammed into Unohana keeping her in place. Unohana resisted with difficulty against the beams, as Rukia walked towards her. Rukia approached Unohana and then looked over her shoulder at Isane.

Isane was still struggling with the ice crystals. Rukia raised her palm and showered her with beams of light. Isane cried out in pain, as the beams struck her body slicing open several wounds. After an intense barrage, the pillar supporting Isane collapsed.

"You…monster," Unohana said tearfully.

"Is there anything you wish to say?" Rukia asked; the same question she was asked before her execution.

"If you respect life. If you love life, you won't do this," Unohana said as tears fell from her eyes.

Rukia gave Unohana a blank stare and then suddenly punched through her chest. Unohana gagged as Rukia reached her heart and froze it. Rukia withdrew her hand. The blood evaporated from her hand.

Unohana hung her head. The yellow beams disappeared allowing her to fall to the ground. An army of Arrancar troops, the Exequias appeared after the battle had finished. Captain Rudobōn cautiously approached Rukia.

"I would be honored if you led us," Rudobōn said and knelt before Rukia.

Rukia said nothing and then turned to the captain. Suddenly, she swiped his head off with her scythe blade. She then turned to the other Arrancar. "Run," she instructed.

Immediately, they ran as fast as they could. Rukia increased power to her staff and blasted the small army with a wave of cold frost. The army slowed down and then became completely still. Rukia whirled her blade at them. The winds sliced through the Arrancar shattering them.

Rukia walked away towards Captain Mayuri.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenpachi sliced Nnoitro nearly in half with a powerful swing of his sword. Nnoitro gurgled on his own blood and died while still standing. He then fell to the ground and bled out on the sand. A wounded and exhausted Kenpachi walked back to the others.

"Could you heal me?" Kenpachi asked of Orihime.

Orihime nodded, and walked towards Kenpachi but was suddenly scooped up by Stark, an Espada. "Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he rushed Stark.

"Sorry, I don't have time to play," Stark apologized and disappeared right before Kenpachi and Ichigo sliced at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Rukia closed her eyes in concentration and then suddenly shot them open. The wind picked up around her feet blowing sand behind her. Rukia launched into the air and then accelerated toward Captain Mayuri and crew. The sand exploded in the air as she increased her speed.

Captain Mayuri grinned as he stared at the statue-looking Szayel. Nemu had already been revived. "What do we do now, captain?" Renji asked.

"We find Rukia Kuchiki, of course," Captain Mayuri answered.

"I am going to have to object," Ishida said although he was too exhausted to do anything about it.

Mayuri chuckled. "Don't worry. It appears she's coming towards us."

"What?" Renji wondered.

A disturbance in the distance could be seen. Rukia created a sonic boom as she approached Mayuri. The captain licked his lips in anticipation as Rukia came closer. Suddenly, Rukia sailed high into the air and landed abruptly on the ground. Ishida and Renji were nearly buried in sand from the impact.

Rukia steadied herself and stared at Mayuri. The captain grinned and inspected her staff weapon. "Is that your Bankai? Awfully small, isn't it," Mayuri commented.

"Though size can be deceiving," Mayuri allowed.

"Bankai?" Renji gasped.

Rukia eyed Renji; a spark of humanity briefly showed itself and then she returned to her icy stare. "It is sufficient to kill you, Captain Mayuri," Rukia replied coldly.

Mayuri grinned. "How dangerous!"

"Rukia! What happened to you? Are you okay?" Renji asked, trying to get her attention.

Rukia turned to Renji. "We're fine," Rukia said simply.

"Have you seen any of the others: Orihime, Chad, or Ichigo?" Ishida asked.

Rukia considered the question thoughtfully. "We have not seen Orihime or Ichigo," Rukia said. "Chad is dead," she reported.

Ishida and Renji gave shocked expressions. "Where did you place the body? He can still provide valuable samples for my research," Mayuri asked.

Rukia ignored Mayuri and concentrated on Renji. "You're hurt," Rukia realized.

"I'll be all right," Renji said although he was not completely sure that was true.

Rukia held Renji's hands affectionately. They had been made raw from constantly swinging his Shikai. "A moment ago, I couldn't sense your reiatsu. I thought you had died," Renji said somberly.

Rukia met Renji's eyes. "You won't have to worry about us ever again. We promise," Rukia smiled.

Renji knew something was different about Rukia. Her dress and appearance was different. Her tone and her use of the plural were also a little different but none of this mattered. Rukia was alive and well. Renji smiled relieved and then kissed her on the lips.

Rukia felt a rush as Renji kissed her for the first time. It was something that was building for decades between them. She kissed him back and held him close. Ishida blushed and adjusted his glasses.

Flashes of Renji went through Rukia's mind. She saw all the good times they had together: their friendship on the streets, their academy days, and finally their graduation in the Gotie 13. But then other flashes went through her mind: the time when Renji swung his Shikai slicing into the shoulder of her gigai in a dark corner, Ishida on the ground severely injured, her brother coldly looked on. Ichigo clashed with Renji on her behalf as he tried desperately to keep her safe.

Rukia's pupils became slits as she recalled that event. Renji released himself as something was terribly wrong. Rukia looked on coldly as Renji began coughing. Ishida and Mayuri stared as Renji struggled to breathe.

"What's wrong with me?" Renji wondered. He felt like his lungs were freezing.

Renji gave Rukia a confused look. "I have one love and you're not him," Rukia told him.

"Rukia," Renji gasped.

Within seconds, what was happening to Renji on the inside appeared on the outside. Renji gave Rukia a resigned look as his body slowly began to freeze in place. "I'm sorry," he said and then froze solid.

Ishida watched in horror as the frozen statue of Renji cracked and fell to pieces. Rukia then glared at Mayuri, her next target.

"How delightful! What a power!" Mayuri said excitably.

"Rukia, what have you done?" Ishida gasped.

"One less Shinigami," Rukia silenced him.

"Nemu, bring her to me," Mayuri ordered.

"Yes, Mayuri," Nemu said respectfully.

Nemu sped toward Rukia and then kicked the staff out of her hands. Rukia slammed her shoulder into Nemu knocking her back. Mayuri suddenly rushed Rukia with his Shikai and lightly sliced Rukia's shoulder.

Rukia fired a kido blast at Mayuri sending him to the ground. Her shoulder wound quickly disappeared. Rukia outstretched her arm and retrieved her staff. Nemu attempted a second time to disarm her, but Rukia sent a wind storm at her tossing her aside.

Mayuri laughed as he got back to his feet. Rukia aimed her staff at Mayuri and fired an intense beam of light. Mayuri dodged the shot but it blasted his left shoulder spraying blood on the sand.

"Bankai!" Mayuri summoned as he became panicked.

The Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō suddenly appeared completely healed from its last battle with the Espada. It glared at Rukia and breathed a purple poisonous gas on her. "Devour her!" Mayuri ordered.

The Jizo rushed Rukia hungrily. Rukia whirled her staff and then aimed the end at the Jizo. Mayuri watched in wonderment as a cold beam hit the monster freezing it in place. The wind picked up as a white fire aura flowed around her frame. Rukia fired a second shot causing the Jizo to explode into millions of ice shards.

Mayuri gave an irritated look as his Bankai exploded. He worked to regress it back to his Shikai. Rukia suddenly fell to her knees as the poison was now finally affecting her.

"About time. When I sliced your shoulder, I gave you a poisonous agent and the Jizo also gave you a heavy dose. It's impressive that you were still able to fight," Mayuri observed.

"Don't worry. The poison won't kill you. You're much more valuable alive. I will be able to do what I wanted to do in the beginning. I will remove the growth inside you and find out its secrets," Mayuri smiled.

Rukia's body weakened as the poison took its toll. She could no longer stand. Ishida watched cautiously. Mayuri gleefully whirled his Shikai and walked over to Rukia.

"Finding the right poison was easy enough. I already had a good sample of your DNA," Mayuri said.

Rukia couldn't recall when Mayuri had taken a DNA sample from her. "When?" she choked out.

Mayuri grinned. "Oh, not your DNA sample specifically. Your sister was able to give me all the information I could need," Mayuri revealed.

Rukia stared at Mayuri with confusion. "I see you're still confused. I hope the poison is not affecting your brain," Mayuri said insultingly.

"No one in Soul Society just gets sick," he told her. "The nobles of the Kuchiki Clan were very angry that your brother married a commoner. They pled their case to Commander Yamamoto to force a divorce but the commander refused for appearance's sake. He suggested that they get rid of her in a discreet fashion," Mayuri explained.

Rukia listened intently as Mayuri continued. "The old man sent me to make a poison no one would detect as foul play. Hisana Kuchiki did get sick but the medicine I gave her only furthered the disease," Mayuri said.

Rukia gave Mayuri a look of shock. "What a surprise it was for the nobles when your brother adopted you!" Mayuri laughed.

"Think of the calamity, the shame. Did you ever wonder why the commander was so eager to execute you?" Mayuri smirked.

Rukia glared at Mayuri but could no longer speak. Ishida gave Mayuri a horrified look but was in no condition to stop the captain and his vice-captain. Inside Rukia's body, the poison began affecting all of her organs through her bloodstream.

Suddenly, the poisonous organisms in her body began to freeze and break apart. Rukia's sub-zero temperature began killing the poisonous agent. Ishida noticed the slight increase in reiatsu from Rukia but felt no need to tell the captain.

Rukia clenched her fists in anger and got back to her feet. Mayuri looked her over in wonder. Rukia screamed in rage. A blinding light hit all three of them. The sand exploded around her; her staff glowed a bright white. Mayuri watched in fascination as her white aura took on the form of a white dove.

* * *

The energy emitted from Rukia shook Hueco Mundo like an earthquake. Ichigo lost his footing as the ground shook. Kenpachi kept his footing and looked in the direction of the force.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked stunned.

"A strong reiatsu," Kenpachi said.

A strong wind blew past them making it difficult for the two of them to keep standing. Kenpachi smiled. "It seems Captain Mayuri gets all the fun."

"Whose power is it? An Espada?" Ichigo wondered.

"It's Rukia," Kenpachi told him. "I can feel the hate from all the way over here. I pity Mayuri," Kenpachi thought to himself.

* * *

Halibel and her Fraccion sensed the disturbance in the distance. "What power," one of her Fraccion members observed.

Halibel kept her calm. "It is not Shinigami nor is it Espada. What is this?" she wondered.

"Stay calm. It will pass," she told her group.

* * *

Rukia gave an expression of rage, as her power continued to spike. Mayuri gave a wide-eyed look as Rukia's power continued to increase. "She must have a limit," Mayuri told himself.

Nemu went into a fighting position as Rukia readied her staff. Rukia walked slowly towards Mayuri, her aura continued to blind anyone near her. Nemu punched forward but her arm froze and then shattered before it could get to Rukia's face. Rukia swung her scythe blade shattering her lower extremities. Nemu's torso briefly stayed together before it exploded into frozen shards.

Mayuri grimaced at losing his vice-captain. "I will have to make a new one in the lab. What a pain," he said to himself.

Ishida got out of the way as Rukia advanced on Mayuri. "Her temperature must have killed my poisonous agent," he realized.

"How could someone survive at this temperature?" Mayuri wondered.

Mayuri pointed his sword at Rukia and hit her with a high-intensity beam of red light. The red beam hit Rukia's aura and disappeared. Mayuri backed away as he realized he was going to be overwhelmed. Mayuri created a pinkish fireball in his left hand and threw it at Rukia. The fireball exploded before impacting Rukia. Mayuri tried again but none of his shots had any effect.

Rukia sped toward Mayuri with her scythe blade. She sliced open Mayuri's chest splattering his robes with blood. Mayuri tried to slice down on Rukia, but she blocked the attack with her staff. Rukia pulled away and sliced at Mayuri again, but he suddenly exploded into the sand.

Rukia looked around confused as she could no longer see Mayuri. Mayuri appeared to her side and tried to swipe at her. Rukia sliced him in half with her scythe blade, but he instantly turned to sand. Rukia looked around in all directions as she tried to adapt to Mayuri's chameleon abilities.

Suddenly, two white hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her underneath the sand. Rukia suddenly sank into the sand. The sand was threatening to bury her. Ishida sped toward Rukia and grasped her hand before she fell in. Ishida winced as Rukia's cold temperature affected his hand even though it was gloved.

"Back off boy!" Mayuri kicked Ishida away.

Rukia blasted the sand off her and clashed with Mayuri's sword. Mayuri released a purple gas from his Shikai, but Rukia used the wind to push the poison into Mayuri's face. Mayuri coughed from the gas and suddenly his throat was slit from Rukia's scythe.

"You forget…that I can liquefy myself. You can't hurt me when I am in a liquid state," Mayuri chocked out.

Rukia gave Mayuri a confused look as he took his sword and sliced open his throat. Suddenly, Mayuri turned into green liquid leaving his clothes behind. Mayuri laughed hysterically as the liquid flowed away.

Rukia shot up into the air and aimed her staff at the ground. "It's useless," Mayuri continued to laugh.

Rukia sent a high-intensity beam down onto the ground. The beam sliced the sand creating a large hole. Ishida watched in amazement, as Rukia created a deep pit. Rukia continued her stream of energy until she could no longer see the bottom.

"What are you doing?" Mayuri wondered as the ground shook around him.

Rukia watched as Mayuri's liquid self fell into the pit. He screamed as his liquid body fell to the bottom. Rukia aimed and blasted the sand around the pit four times. The sand exploded into the air and fell into pit. The pit immediately collapsed as sand flowed into the pit. Mayuri's liquid body became crushed by several tons of sand.

Ishida peered into the collapsed pit. "Even if he could bring himself back together, it would be difficult to get to the surface," he considered.

Rukia descended to the ground near Ishida. Ishida powered down his bow. If Rukia wanted to kill him, he wouldn't be able to stop her. Rukia looked down at the pit from Ishida's angle.

"He won't be coming back any time soon," Ishida smiled.

Rukia smiled back and then rested her head on his shoulder. Ishida wondered what she was doing but then he saw tears flow from her eyes. Ishida gave a sympathetic look and held Rukia tightly as she sobbed. No words could console her. Ishida simply held her as she cried her eyes out on his Quincy uniform.

* * *

Rukia and Ishida walked slowly on the sand and found Szayel's laboratory. "It looks like a storage center of some kind," Ishida figured.

There was a thick door preventing them from entering. Rukia aimed her staff and blasted the doors open. The two went inside. Ishida looked around and saw rows of jars filled with liquid and various items.

Rukia looked around but gave no expression. Ishida was thoroughly disgusted by the pieces of flesh and skulls that had been collected. "And he called himself a scientist," Ishida said aghast.

"Science can tell you how but not why," Rukia said softly.

"I agree. Let's destroy this place," Ishida suggested.

Rukia eyed Ishida, as he powered up his bow from his cross necklace. Ishida aimed and fired hundreds of shots at once. Blue beams destroyed every jar and every piece of equipment. After a few seconds, Ishida had destroyed the entire laboratory.

Ishida and Rukia walked away from the burning lab. Rukia had a subdued tone. "I guess we should join up with the others," Ishida said helpfully.

"Yes," Rukia sighed.

"At the risk of leaving something better unsaid…why did you spare me?" Ishida asked.

Rukia gave Ishida an odd look. "I mean…Quincy are the enemies of Shinigami," Ishida added cautiously.

"No Quincy ever harmed us," Rukia said simply.

"But Renji?" Ishida asked her.

Rukia looked down depressed. "He desired our affections, but he hurt us too many times," Rukia said.

Rukia turned to face Ishida. "You neither hate us nor love us," Rukia stated.

Ishida considered her words thoughtfully. "How can you be so sure," Ishida tested.

Rukia smirked. It was the first smile in a while. "You love another," she said simply.

Ishida blushed and tried to hide any confirmation of her statement. He didn't dare to question her more on the subject.

As they walked on the sand, Rukia eyed Ishida's cross necklace hanging from his right arm. "You are a Christian," Rukia realized.

Ishida smiled. "Is it that obvious?" he smiled.

"I sent quite a few to Soul Society in my duties," Rukia said conversationally.

"You going to tell me it's wrong?" Ishida assumed.

Rukia shook her head. "No," she replied.

"Soul Society isn't the end, is it?" Ishida asked. "For all souls," he added for clarification.

Rukia eyed Ishida curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"It just seems that there is too much suffering in Soul Society. There are the poor, people with diseases, and a lot of injustices," Ishida judged.

Rukia nodded thoughtfully. "Some say that when a soul in Soul Society dies, they reincarnate into another living body. Others say there is a life beyond Soul Society…but we believe that there is no end," Rukia said.

"Is there a God?" Ishida asked finally.

"We know so," Rukia replied.

* * *

Rukia and Ishida made their way to Ichigo and Kenpachi. Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia on top of a sandhill.

"Rukia!" he said excitedly.

Ichigo ran up the hill to meet her and Ishida. "Ichigo, you're safe," Rukia said pleased.

"There was no need for you to run up the hill. We intended to come down eventually," Ishida scolded.

"Shut up, Ishida," Ichigo said annoyed.

Ichigo turned to Rukia. "How are you? That was an incredible reiatsu," Ichigo said worriedly.

"We're fine," Rukia said, and then held his chin.

Ichigo gave an uncomfortable look as Rukia turned to see each side of his face as if to examine him. "You seem alright," Rukia commented.

"I could have told you that," Ichigo said peeved.

Rukia looked down as she remembered something important. "Ichigo….Chad is dead," she said softly.

Ichigo stared at Rukia as if he hadn't heard her. "What?" he doubted.

"We're sorry," Rukia said sadly.

"No…no, it can't be," Ichigo said becoming frustrated.

"Sorry," Rukia muttered.

"No, Orihime can bring him back. She can revert space….time, and stuff," Ichigo stuttered.

"Orihime's powers have never brought someone back from the dead before," Ishida doubted.

"We have to try. It can work," Ichigo said becoming excited.

"Ichigo, let it go," Ishida advised.

Ichigo grabbed Ishida's jacket. "No, it's my fault this happened. I brought you all here," Ichigo shouted.

"Don't be stupid. We each volunteered to come here," Ishida pushed Ichigo away.

"Ichigo, he's not gone. We will see him again. Trust me," Rukia said.

Ichigo felt a warm feeling wash over him. "You're right. Let's go find Orihime," Ichigo suggested.

"First, let me heal you," Rukia insisted.

Ichigo watched in amazement as Rukia put two hands on his chest. White spiritual energy pulsed into Ichigo healing all of his wounds.

"I recall you not offering to heal me," Ishida noted.

"It doesn't work that way. Part of Ichigo is in me which allows me to heal him," Rukia explained.

"That sounds gross," Ichigo said immaturely.

"I'm done," Rukia said letting go.

Ichigo felt brand new as he checked himself all over. Rukia turned to Captain Kenpachi. "That was an impressive reiatsu," he said.

"You felt it," Rukia smiled amusedly and then turned serious. "Captain Unohana, Vice-Captain Isane, Captain Mayuri, Vice-Captain Nemu, and Vice-Captain Renji are dead," she said without emotion.

Kenpachi merely shrugged. "That sucks, but what are you going to do about it," he said simply but deep down he felt terrible.

Rukia gave Kenpachi an odd look and turned to a more horrified Ichigo. "How did they die?' he asked stunned.

"You shouldn't ask about that," Ishida advised.

"Why the hell not?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"They were killed by the Espada," Rukia said finally.

Ichigo frowned disappointedly. "What about Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Rukia said truthfully.

* * *

Captain Byakuya was trapped inside a large ice formation. He had been trapped in the ice for some time. The ice was reinforced with Rukia's reiatsu and could not be physically shattered.

Byakuya's index finger glowed slightly and then exploded the ice around his right arm. Byakuya slowly busted up the ice around him until he was free. An annoyed Byakuya collected his sword's hilt and summoned his blades to form his sword.

Byakuya looked around at his surroundings and sensed for the others. He could no longer sense Captain Mayuri or Captain Unohana. His battles with the Espada and Rukia had weakened him and his left leg was still unusable.

Byakuya slowly made his way across the desert plains.

* * *

Rukia, Ichigo, and Ishida gathered around. "Let's find Orihime," Ichigo said confidently. He believed firmly in his heart that if they could find her, he could reverse all that had happened in Hueco Mundo. Chad, Renji, and everyone else would be alive once more.

Ichigo and Rukia flew up into the air and shot toward Las Noches' central command. Ishida jumped up and created a surfboard of pure spiritual energy.

Ichigo let loose an attack on the fortress with his Bankai blasting a hole in the structure. The four landed through the hall. The hall was dark except for a portal at the far side of the room. Ulquiorra stood at a lower level with Orihime.

"Orihime," Ichigo realized upon seeing her.

Orihime gave a frightened look as Ulquiorra stood next to her. "Rukia Kuchiki. You are quite interesting," Ulquiorra complimented.

"Where's Aizen?" Ichigo demanded.

"Aizen, the two other Shinigami, and the three highest-ranking Espada have left for the living world," Ulquiorra explained.

"He will not succeed. The old man will stop him," Ichigo said confidently.

"I doubt there is anything Aizen fears. However…he invites Kuchiki Rukia to join him," Ulquiorra invited.

Rukia walked ahead of the three. "Rukia, you can't be serious!" Ichigo shouted after her.

Rukia gave him a conflicted look and then turned to him. "He killed Rukia's sister. He tried to have Rukia executed and he wants to kill us," Rukia justified.

"I know but if he dies Aizen will get his way. Everyone in the town will die," Ichigo explained to her.

Rukia considered Ichigo's argument. "If we join him, will you let them go?" she asked Ulquiorra as she continued to face Ichigo.

"It is agreed. I only care to fulfill Aizen's wish. For their own safety, they should stay here," Ulquiorra replied.

"You can't trust him," Ichigo told her angrily.

"If you fight you will die," Rukia said. It was not speculation.

Rukia turned away from Ichigo and walked towards the portal. Ichigo suddenly phased in front of her with his Bankai out front. "I can't let you leave," he said stubbornly.

Rukia smiled at Ichigo. "We love you Ichigo, but you can be an idiot sometimes," Rukia said.

Ichigo gave her a dumbstruck look. Rukia reached out and touched his Bankai. Ichigo's Bankai was dissolved and replaced with his Shikai. Rukia then increased her reiatsu dramatically slamming Ichigo to the floor.

Ulquiorra elegantly took Rukia's hand and walked her up the stairs towards the portal. "Don't let them leave," she told him.

"I assure you they won't," Ulquiorra told her.

Rukia nodded and then went through the portal. Ichigo got back to his feet and rushed the portal. "Rukia!" he shouted after her.

Ulquiorra suddenly side punched Ichigo hard blasting him into a pillar. "Did you not understand me?" he asked. "You will be staying here for the remainder of the battle," Ulquiorra told them all.

* * *

Rukia appeared in the middle of a powerful battle between Arrancar and Shinigami. The Fraccion of Barragan and Halibel had been defeated. Rukia looked around and saw four pillars on the four corners of the city.

A closer examination of the city revealed it to be a fake. Rukia didn't quite understand what had happened, but she was relieved. As she thought, Commander Yamamoto was in the center of the fight among five other Captains.

Rukia looked to her right and saw a fiery trap hovering in mid-air. "Aizen must be inside that," she said to herself.

Captain Ukitake turned his view from Lilinette, a Fraccion of Espada Stark, and looked upon Rukia as she entered the living world.

"Rukia?" he wondered as she appeared differently.

The Three Espada and the Shinigami captains gave her a confused look. Neither side knew what side she was on or what she was doing there. Rukia took out her sword and held it up to eye level.

"I think we have more trouble," Captain Shunsui said as he blocked a lazy attack by Stark.

"How can you tell?" Stark wondered.

"She seems serious," Captain Hitsugaya noticed.

"Assume Rukia is the enemy," Commander Yamamoto ordered.

Rukia watched, as her sword glowed a bright white. "Bankai," she said softly.

There was an explosion of energy as Rukia's Bankai took shape. Her sword slowly morphed into her staff. Rukia pointed her staff at the firewall trapping Aizen and the two other traitor captains.

A beam of intense cold hit the fiery wall causing the fire to fall away little by little. Rukia put all of her strength in pushing the fire away and freeing the three. Yamamoto watched in stunned silence as the fiery barrier was lifted.

Aizen turned to Rukia. "Thank you," Aizen said pleased.

"We are here only for Commander Yamamoto," she told him.

"Of course," Aizen said understandingly.

The captains and vice-captains backed away as Aizen became free. "Why did she do that?" Rangiku asked confused.

"Rukia," Captain Ukitake gasped in shock.

Suddenly, a new presence appeared in front of the four. "Long time no see…Aizen," Shinji smiled with his Vizard squad behind him.

* * *

The Vizard squad phased away to assist the Shinigami Captains while Shinji made small talk with the commander. Rukia eyed Shinji with hate as the two seemed to converse on friendly terms.

"Watch, Rukia, the Espada will defeat them all. There is no need to fight, just yet," Aizen told her.

Rukia held herself in check as the Vizards, Shinigami, and Espada fought. Shinji then appeared before Aizen. "So, you have sided with Aizen now? I'm sorry I saved your life," Shinji said glaringly.

"You will be fighting me, Captain Hirako," Aizen said before Rukia could make a move.

"Very well," Shinji smiled.

Rukia watched from the sidelines as Aizen and Shinji dueled. With her eyes, she had difficulty understanding their movements. It was like they were stabbing and slicing at the air.

Meanwhile, the Vizards proved useful in battle giving the Shinigami the edge. Barragan became trapped in Hachigen's kido force fields. Upon breaking free, Barragan attempted to kill Hachigen, Soi Fong, and Omaeda in a final strike. Hachigen lost an arm in the assault, but Barragan had been tricked. The arm of Hachigen was inside Barragan's gut. His own power ate away at Barragan until he was no more. As a last act of revenge, Barragan threw his ax at Aizen. The ax turned to dust before it could reach him.

Stark slowly but surely became overwhelmed by four Vizard and Shinigami captains. He was stabbed through by Captain Shunsui and fell to his death. Halibel was not faring much better as Captain Hitsugaya, Lisa, and Hiyori kept her at bay.

"Let's end this," Aizen said finally.

He suddenly appeared next to Halibel and sliced her across the midsection with his sword. "Aizen!" Halibel shouted enraged as she tried to stab him through. Aizen then disappeared before her. The real Aizen stabbed her from behind. "Don't make me go through the effort," Aizen said condescendingly to her.

Halibel then fell to the ground ending the Espada's battle with the Shinigami.

* * *

With the Espada thoroughly defeated and Wonderweise preoccupied with the Vizard Captain Kensei, Aizen was left vulnerable to attack. Tousen had gone off to settle a score with his former friend and subordinate: Captain Konamaru and Vice-Captain Hisagi. Gin had just sliced Hiyori in two but was otherwise not involved in the battle.

Aizen, Gin, and Rukia watched calmly as the Vizards and Shinigami organized themselves for a final confrontation. Shinji led the group and activated his Bankai before Aizen. A pink mist filled the air and then from Rukia's point of view, it appeared as if the two were fighting in reverse.

Gin and Rukia looked over at Tousen's fight with Captain Konamaru as Hisagi had already been stabbed. Tousen had transformed into a giant insect, his resurrection form, and could now physically see for the first time. But as she saw Tousen about to finish Konamaru off, Hisagi was approaching slowly from behind.

Gin grinned as if he didn't care about Tousen's fate. Rukia recalled how Tousen had gathered her up and taken her back to the execution site so that Aizen could collect the Hogyoku. Hisagi then slew Tousen with a stab through his head. Tousen returned to his Shinigami form and died in the presence of Konamaru and Hisagi.

"Show them what you can do. Archive your revenge," Aizen encouraged Rukia.

"Hakka no Togame," Rukia said softly.

The air around Rukia became colder until it reached absolute zero. The very air in the city turned to frost and fell to the ground in the form of snow. The Shinigami captains and Vizards became quickly aware of what was happening and immediately charged Aizen and Rukia.

"Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh!" Konamaru shouted as he flung his giant samurai's blade down upon them.

The samurai lost speed and became frozen completely. It then broke apart into pieces crashing down onto the ground. Konamaru likewise shattered to pieces with his Bankai. Aizen quickly dispatched Rose and Love as they charged forward. Their weapons shattered in the extreme cold before they could even get a hit on Aizen. Lisa went for a strike with her staff only to have it cut in two by Aizen's sword. Aizen then slashed her to the midsection.

Rukia then eyed Aizen as Captain Soi-Fong, Shunsui, and Hitsugaya ganged up on Aizen. Soi-Fong stabbed him twice to the chest with her stinger, Hitsugaya trapped Aizen's arm, and Shunsui stabbed Aizen through the back with the shadow he made on the ice. Although Rukia had been trapped by Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu when he had shown it to her, the unborn child had not. She could see that Aizen had replaced himself with Hinamori. The real Aizen, impersonating Hinamori, on the ground took Iba and Kira down in surprise attacks.

Enraged, Hitsugaya led Shunsui, Soi-Fong, and Shinji to attack Aizen all at once. They were quickly defeated unable to see where Aizen really was or match his spiritual pressure. The bodies of the injured, dying, or already dead shattered in the cold leaving only Commander Yamamoto left.

A powerful fire blast appeared next to Aizen. The Commander was present in the fire. Additional pillars of fire were present throughout the city. Aizen stabbed him through. The commander took hold of Aizen in a suicidal attack that would kill them both. The flames roared all around Yamamoto and Aizen as he prepared his attack.

Rukia looked over and found Wonderweis' shattered remains alongside Kensei and Mashiro. Gin had a look of concern on his face indicating to Rukia the seriousness of the situation as the atmosphere reheated. Aizen glared at the commander, as he realized he had been tricked. While the battle had been raging, the commander had been working on this attack.

Rukia saw her chance for revenge and fired. The stream of super cold air hit the Commander stunning him and extinguishing the flames around him. Aizen withdrew from the commander.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Yamamoto said glaringly.

"You had my sister killed," she accused.

Aizen gave Yamamoto a surprised look. He was not aware of this but not surprised. Then, he smiled as he realized why Rukia had been so compliant. "This is not the time to discuss such trifling matters," Yamamoto said.

"It means everything to me," Rukia said angrily as she extinguished another pillar of flames.

"You never knew your sister. Look at your comrades below who have been hurt by this man," Yamamoto said to her.

Rukia considered Captain Ukitake's fallen form and then all the others. "You weren't there to see my brother's mourning, you weren't there to see how he looked at me with grief, and you weren't there to see the elders scorn at me when I first arrived," she said to him.

"Stop this foolishness. The world is at stake," Yamamoto lectured.

"I have only one more to kill and then you are on your own. Whether you succeed or fall is no longer my concern," Rukia said to Aizen.

"Of course," he smirked.

Rukia aimed her staff and froze Yamamoto in place but the ice would not hold him for long. He cast the ice off him within seconds. Rukia whirled her staff and went for a stab. Yamamoto and Rukia clashed creating an excess of fire and ice. Yamamoto opened his eyes in surprise at Rukia's newfound strength. Aizen watched cautiously as the two fought. Yamamoto aimed his sword at Rukia's abdomen so as to puncture the child inside, but Rukia blocked him just in time. He realized that if he could kill the child, he would be able to radically reduce Rukia's power. Master and student fought in a lethal duel where any strike could kill either of them.


End file.
